A Sage, Some Siblings, and a Whole Lot of Song Parodies
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: Follow Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and my OC Izuka as they navigate life in Suna, one song parody at a time. A song parody in each chapter is guaranteed. GaaraxOC TemxShika KanxMats Chapter title is the name of the song parody.
1. Parody 1: Party in the ANBU

**Disclaimer: If you have not read my other story "The Lady Sage and the Kazekage's Many Adventure", please read it if you want to understand my OC, Izuka Uzumaki and her past. If you have read it, then you recognize where this parody comes from. (Check Chapter 8). :) **

**P.S. Words in italics are either the character thoughts or song lyrics or Izuka and Gaara telepathically communicating with each other. (Thanks Shukaku).**

Parody 1: Party in the ANBU

It was peaceful in the Sand village. Not a cloud was in sight. Kids were playing in the parks. People were talking with other people. It was just a normal, peaceful day in the whole village. Well, not the whole village. Within one residence, the feeling wasn't peaceful. It was plain out boring.

The residence was home to Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand village and resident sand manipulator, Temari, the resident wind mistress, Kankuro, resident puppeteer, and Izuka, the resident element controller and the Sage of the Six Paths.

Currently, Temari, Izuka, and Gaara were all in the living room. Gaara and Izuka were sitting on the couch watching television. Temari was sitting on a nearby chair, painting her toenails cherry red. Even though, it was a peaceful day in Suna, the teenagers were bored out of their minds. Then, all of a sudden, Kankuro burst into the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey guys! I want you to listen to this." exclaimed Kankuro as he blocked the television.

"Hey, you're blocking "Pirates of the Caribbean"!" screamed Izuka as she tried to look past Kankuro to watch the movie.

"Really, which one?" asked Kankuro.

"Curse of the Black Pearl" said Gaara as he too tried to look past Kankuro.

"Eh. I prefer "Dead Man's Chest"." said Kankuro.

"Okay Kankuro. Before Izuka and Gaara break their necks trying to look over your big body, what do you want us to listen to and what's with the piece of paper?" asked Temari as she put down the nail polish.

"I have finally finished my parody of Weird Al Yankovic's _Party in the C.I.A."_ said the excited puppeteer.

"You made a parody of a parody?" asked Gaara.

"Hell yeah!" screamed Kankuro. He then turned off the television, much to the dismay of the Sage and Kazekage.

"HEY!" they screamed in unison.

"I want you guys to listen to it." said Kankuro.

Before Gaara and Izuka could argue, Temari spoke for all of them. "All right, we'll listen to it."

"What?" said Izuka and Gaara in exasperated monotones.

"It couldn't hurt to listen to the song. Maybe it's good for all we know." she said as she took a seat next to Gaara on the couch.

Gaara didn't argue and neither did Izuka. They both just laid back on the couch in defeat.

"By the way, what the name of your parody?" asked Izuka in a bored tone.

"It's called _Party in the ANBU!" _said Kankuro.

"Really?" asked Gaara.

"Yep. All I'm asking from you guys is that you don't interrupt me and that you save all your questions and comments until I'm done."

"Alright, Kankuro." said Temari. "Go right ahead. We're listening."

"Good." he turned his attention to the two insomnia-ringed teens. "Try not to sleep on me."

"I can guarantee that I won't, but, Gaara on the otherhand, I make no promises." said Izuka.

Kankuro turned to Gaara. "She speaks for both of us." replied the young Kazekage.

"Okay." Kankuro cleared his throat. "Party in the ANBU" by Kankuro Sabaku."

"When did you start using my title?" asked Gaara in surprise.

"Since you stopped being so cruel and bloodthirsty. NOW SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE PERFORMANCE!" yelled Kankuro.

Gaara stayed silent, but gave his brother a menacing glare.

"Alright, here I go." said Kankuro. The next words that came out of his mouth were his lyrics.

_I moved up to Suna recently _

_With a plain and simple dream_

_Wanna infiltrate some shinobi land_

_And topple their regime_

_Those men in black with their matching kunai_

_Give them a look and then you'll just die_

_Ninjas got that power_

_Gaara is so sour_

_I'm feelin' nervous but I'm really kinda kind of wishing_

_For a S-rank mission_

_That's when the red alert came via the ANBU spy_

_And I put my cat hat on_

_Got my purple face paint on_

_And I got my puppets drawn_

_So I get my ninja mask_

_Exploding tags_

_My S-rank mission_

_Spying on the Sound like yeah, annoying my brother like yeah_

_Memorized all the enemy spies I've got to neutralize today_

_Yeeeaaahhh, it's a party in the ANBU!_

_Yeeeaaahhh, it's a party in the ANBU!_

_I've done a couple of crazy things that almost gotten me dismissed_

_Like eat away at Gaara's cookie plate, that really, really got him pissed_

_Burn that secret file, buddy, will you_

_I'd tell you why but then I have to kill you_

_You need a quickie confession_

_Yamanakas do mind reading sessions!_

_No hurry on this daimyo dictator_

_I'll assassinate him later_

_That's when he walked into my laser sights_

_And my poison dart was shot_

_And my poison dart was shot_

_And another villain I got_

_Yeah, we've got our ANBU all over the land_

_From Konoha to Kiri;_

_Payin' the bribes like yeah, killing the traitors like yeah;_

_Interrogating the scum of the lands, we'll break them by the end of brunch_

_Yeeeaaahhh, it's a party in the ANBU!_

_Yeeeaaahhh, it's a party in the ANBU!_

_Need a country stabilized?_

_Look way further, we're not your guys_

_We got matching suits and masks_

_And we'll kill all your enemies if you ask!_

_Better put your hands up and surrender right now_

_Or else you'll die where you stand_

_Stagin' a coup like yeah, brainwashing siblings like yeah_

_We only torture enemies of Suna,_

_So only the 4 other Great Nations will be okay,_

_Yeeeaaahhh, it's a party in the ANBU!_

_Yeeeaaahhh, it's a party in the ANBU!_

Kankuro bowed at the end. When he stood back up, he noticed that only Temari was laughing. Izuka was confused. Gaara just gave a blank expression.

"Well, what do you guys think?" asked Kankuro.

"That was actually good, Kankuro." said Temari in between giggles.

"Some parts of the song were a bit confusing, but it was okay." said Izuka.

"You just had to mention eating my cookies, didn't you?" said Gaara coldly.

"Hey! The cookies Izuka bakes are for everybody. You hog them too much." said Kankuro as he pointed his finger accusingly at Gaara.

"Don't point your finger at me." said Gaara.

"Don't tell me what to do, raccoon eyes!"

"Kankuro, what have I told you about calling me that." said Gaara. His voice was dripping with venom.

Kankuro noticed the venom in his brother's words and calmed down. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. Honest!"

"Alright, I forgive you." said Gaara.

The room was silent, but for only a short while. Kankuro, being his usual idiotic self, just had to break the silence.

"I'm sorry again, Gaara. I'm sorry that you look like a red-haired panda!" screamed Kankuro as he broke down in laughter. Temari did the same.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD, KANKURO!"

Gaara leapt off the couch and started to chase Kankuro all around the house. Izuka could only look on in disappointment.

"Temari, why does Kankuro love to torture Gaara so much?" asked Izuka.

"It's probably to get back at Gaara for what he did during his jinchuriki days." said Temari as she took out a video camera from out of nowhere. She turned the camera on and ran after her brothers, screaming. "I AM SO PUTTING THIS ON YOUTUBE!"

As the chaos ensued around her, Izuka took up the t.v. remote and turned the television back on.

"_Izuka, what's wrong?" _asked Ryuna, her longtime tailed beast and partner.

"_Nothing, Ryuna; it's just that I get where Gaara is coming from."_

"_I understand." _said Ryuna as she went back into Izuka's sub-consciousness.

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed Gaara.

"WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR SAND, MR. TANUKI! . . . AW CRAP. AWWWWWW!"

Izuka turned around to see Kankuro covered in Gaara's sand. Temari was still videotaping the whole thing.

"Take back what you said!" said Gaara in a cold voice.

"NEVER!" screamed Kankuro.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Temari.

"I have no idea." said Gaara.

"Ha! You got nothing!" yelled Kankuro.

Izuka got up from her seat and went over to the three siblings. "I have an idea."

She went over to Kankuro and raised her right index finger right up to Kankuro's face. All of a sudden, a bolt of electricity appeared on her fingertip.

"NO! NOT THE SHOCK!" screamed Kankuro.

Gaara smirked at this development. He knew that Kankuro hated being electrocuted, especially by Izuka. She was basically a living lightning rod with her affinity for the electric element.

"Aw snap! This is getting good!" said Temari as she continued filming the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Are you going to take back what you said?" asked Izuka as she moved her electric finger closer to Kankuro's nose.

As the finger came closer and closer, Kankuro broke down crying. "Yes! I take it all back! I'm sorry, Gaara, for calling you those names. Please don't give me the shock!"

Izuka took her finger away and extinguished the bolt, satisfied with Kankuro's response. Gaara motioned for his sand to get off Kankuro's body, the sand happy to oblige. Temari turned off her video camera.

"All I need is my laptop, and this video will be on Youtube by tonight." Temari then walked up the stairs to her room to the deed.

"WAIT, TEMARI! COME BACK! DON'T PUT THAT VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!" Kankuro ran after his sister. Not only did he want to stop his sister, he wanted to protect his dignity, well, what's left of it.

As this ensued between the older siblings, Izuka turned to Gaara, who was commanding his sand to go back into its' gourd.

"Cookies?" she asked.

Gaara turned to his friend. "Lets."

Izuka and Gaara walked to the kitchen to get some cookies. Meanwhile, Kankuro was banging on Temari's bedroom door. Temari was inside her room, uploading the video and maniacally laughing the day away.

End of chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was given a mission by a fellow author, The Kazekage of Suna, to create a short one shot for my parody "Party in the C.I.A". I decided to make it the beginning of a new story. Don't worry. I won't parody just Weird Al Yankovic songs. I'll parody songs from other genres. You guys just won't know what songs I'll parody. It's for me to know and you to find out. If you want to request a parody of song, send me a message. If I think the song is good, I'll use it. If it's bad, I have no idea. I'll try to incorporate one parody in each chapter. Review and vote on my poll. Please! :) **

**P.S. I do not own Weird Al Yankovic or "Party in the C.I.A". The song belongs to him. **


	2. Parody 2: Give Your Heart a Steak

Parody 2: Give Your Heart a Steak

"Hey guys. Guess what? I was inspired so much by Kankuro's parody of "Party in the C.I.A", that I wrote my own song parody." exclaimed Temari as she cooked some steaks on the Sand Siblings' grill. The group was hanging out in the backyard of the house. Izuka and Gaara were lounging in some lawn chairs. Kankuro was playing around with an old beach ball.

"Really?" asked Izuka, Gaara, and Kankuro. Kankuro was happy that someone was actually inspired by his work. Gaara and Izuka, on the otherhand, were mildly freaked out that Temari wrote a parody of her own.

"Yep. It's called "Give Your Heart a Steak" continued Temari.

"Don't tell me you've made a song parody of Demi Lovato's "Give Your Heart a Break"?" whined Gaara as he leaned back in his lawn chair.

"Indeed I did. Who wants to hear it?" asked Temari as she turned over a steak on the grill.

"I DO!" screamed Kankuro. Not only was he happy that Temari was inspired by his parodying work, he was excited to hear that the song was about his favorite food.

"It couldn't hurt." said Izuka, unsure of her answer.

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to end well?" asked Gaara, but he motioned for his sister to begin her song.

"Ok, here I go." said Temari.

_The day I went out to eat_

_You told me you didn't want anything_

_But then I got real hungry_

_So we went out to look for some meat_

_Now here we are, at a steakhouse_

_It was so crowded, yet smelled so delicious_

_When will you realize_

_This place's food is the best_

_Don't wanna change your mind_

_Just wanna give it a steak_

_I know you're petrified _

_Would you like it BBQ or fried_

_There's just one plate to eat_

_And it's full of meat_

_So give your heart a steak_

_It's on a plate_

_Just eat some wholesome steak_

_Oh, yum, yum_

_The next day, you went back, alone,_

_You were crying a lot_

_The workers asked why the tears?_

_But you showed them a lot of snot_

_The place was empty, all to your self_

_You could eat it all, if you want to_

_There's no turning back now_

_Order up the best steak_

_Don't wanna change your mind_

_Just wanna give it a steak_

_I know you're petrified_

_Would you like it BBQ'D or fried_

_There's just one plate to eat_

_And it's full of meat_

_So give your heart a steak_

_It's on a plate_

_Just eat some wholesome steak_

_Oh yum, yum_

_When your lips touch the meat_

_Your heartbeat starts to go fast_

_Cause each time you take a bite_

_It's just a plain old blast, whoa_

_Don't wanna change your mind_

_Just wanna give it a steak_

_I know you're petrified_

_Would you like it BBQ'D or fried_

_There's just one plate to eat_

_And it's full of meat_

_So give your heart a steak_

_It's on a plate_

_Just eat some steak_

_Cuz you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your looks_

_You just really hate_

_How your father cooks_

_Some things you just can't hide_

_Just wanna get you some steak_

_It will ease the ache_

_So give your heart a steak_

_It's on a plate_

_Just eat some wholesome steak_

_Stomach's gonna ache_

_There's just so much you could take_

_So give your heart a steak_

_It's on a plate_

_Just eat some steak_

_Oh yum, yum_

_The day I went out to eat_

_You told me you didn't want anything_

Throughout the song, Temari was able to finish cooking all the steaks and laid them out on a platter on a nearby picnic table.

"So, what do you guys think?" she asked the younger teens.

"THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING SONG PARODY I'VE EVER HEARD!" screamed Kankuro as he started to pile steaks onto his plate.

"It was good for a start." said Izuka as she took a steak and put it on her plate.

"Eh, it was okay." said Gaara as he grabbed a steak for himself.

"Thanks guys. The rice and corn are inside. Go help yourselves." she ordered. The three young teens obeyed and went inside to retrieve the rest of their meal.

Temari turned back to the table to see that the steaks were all gone.

"HEY YOU GUYS! YOU TOOK ALL THE STEAKS!"

"IT WAS KANKURO'S FAULT!" yelled Gaara and Izuka in unison.

"KANKURO!" screamed Temari.

"STEAKS RULE, SISTERS DROOL!" screamed Kankuro from inside the residence.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT!" screamed Temari as she ran inside the house. Yep, it was going to be one of those days.

End of Parody 2

**Author's Note: "Party in the C.I.A" belongs to Weird Al Yankovic. "Give Your Heart a Break" belongs to Demi Lovato. "Give Your Heart a Steak" was made by me but is based on Demi Lovato's song. Got that. Good. I still take requests. This was requested by Narutoluver0002. Enjoy**

**P.S. Please review and vote on my poll**


	3. Parody 3: Sunagakure Girls

Parody 3: Sunagakure Girls

Izuka walked into the Sand Siblings' residence, tired after a hard day's work filled with paperwork and complaints. As the head of Suna's Ninja academy, Izuka had to sit for meetings with the academy senseis and some of the Sand's elders AND deal with a desk load of paperwork.

"_Sometimes I wonder if Gaara was in his right mind by making me the head of the ninja academy."_ whined Izuka as put away her work robe.

"_I was in my right mind and you're going to stay the head of the ninja academy, whether you like it or not."_ said Gaara matter-of-factly to Izuka with his mind.

"_Ugh! Remind me again why you picked me as the head of the Sunagakure's ninja academy. I wasn't even BORN in this country!" _yelled Izuka with her mind.

"_I appointed you as the new head of the ninja academy, even though you were born in Konoha, because you're one of the best all-around ninjas in the whole shinobi lands. You're skills in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu are top notch. You're skills in medical ninjutsu and f__ū__injutsu are second-to-none. Plus, you're getting better and better in senjutsu every day. Besides, you're the only one that I really trust that can handle the position."_ said Gaara as he continued to speak telepathically to the agitated Sage.

"_Uh huh. Nice job at flattering me Gaara, but I'm exhausted so I'm not making any cookies tonight_." said Izuka.

"DAMN IT!"

Izuka realized that last line was out loud, so she went toward the room where the sound came from. Izuka found Gaara in his bedroom with a book covering his face. When she took the book away, she saw that Gaara's face was beet red. Izuka gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't mean for it to be that loud." replied Gaara as his face started to go back to its normal color.

"Really?" asked Izuka with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Temari and Kankuro walked into the room before Gaara could answer. Temari was listening to her I-pod while Kankuro was finishing a text on his phone.

"Hey guys. I see you guys finally hooked up." said Kankuro with a sly grin.

Izuka and Gaara blushed red at the comment. "WE DID NOT HOOK UP!" yelled the two in unison.

"NOT YET!" screamed Temari and Kankuro.

Izuka and Gaara continued to blush red. They hated it whenever Kankuro and Temari talked about the two being a couple. Gaara already had hordes of fan girls after him every day and Izuka was starting to have a growing fan base among Suna's teenage male population. Plus, with Izuka and Gaara having high-profile titles, being the Sage of the Sixth Paths and the Kazekage of Sunagakure and all, it left them no time for dating.

"Can we please change the subject?" asked Izuka as her blush started to fade. "Temari, what are you listening to?"

"_California Girls _by Katy Perry" said Temari as she bobbed her head to the song.

"You know, there should be a version for Suna's girls." said Kankuro out of the blue.

"You're right Kankuro. Izuka, you should make a parody for it." said Temari.

"Why her?" asked Gaara. "Izuka was born in Konoha, not Suna. It wouldn't be politically correct."

"You and your politics. We're not at your office, so cut the crap." said Kankuro in an annoyed tone.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" screamed Temari.

"OH YES I DID!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Izuka. "I am starting to get a severe headache right now. If it makes you happy, I'll come up with a parody right here on the spot."

"YAY!" screamed Kankuro and Temari in victory.

"I'll sing Snoop Dogg's part if you want." added Kankuro.

"Oh boy." sighed Gaara as he lied down back onto his bed.

"Alright, Fine. This parody is called _Sunagakure Guris." _said Izuka as she rubbed her temples. The next words out her mouth were song lyrics.

_I know a place_

_Where the sand is really paler_

_Hot, sweaty, and mild_

_There must be something on the fire_

_Sippin sake and tea_

_Layin underneath the awnings_

_The boys_

_Crane their necks_

_Try'na take a few cookies_

_(Oh fuck)_

_You could travel the lands_

_But nothing comes close_

_To the golden sands_

_Once you hang out with us_

_You'll be sweating like mad_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Sunagakure Girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Sandy cloaks_

_Chunnin vests on top_

_Sun tanned skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt all icicles_

_Sunagakure Girls_

_We're uncontrollable_

_Hot, sexy, & fierce_

_We got it all day_

_Shinobi land represents_

_Now put your weapons up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Sex in the sands_

_We got sand in our sandals_

_We breathe_

_In energy_

_So does the man who does his cardio_

_You can travel the lands_

_But nothing comes close_

_To the golden sands_

_Once you hang out with us_

_You'll be sweating like mad_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Sunagakure Girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Sandy cloaks_

_Chunnin vests on top_

_Sun tanned skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt all icicles_

_Sunagakure Girls_

_We're uncontrollable_

_Hot, sexy, & fierce_

_We got it all day_

_Shinobi land represents_

_Now put your weapons up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

Kankuro entered with his parody of Snoop Dogg's part.

_Toned, tan_

_Fit and deadly_

_Hurry up cause it's getting sweaty_

_Wild wild shinobi land_

_This is where you go for fun in the sands _

_I mean the ones_

_I mean like she's the one_

_Hug her_

_Slap her_

_It's just fun_

_These girls are good_

_But misunderstood_

_The men in the sands_

_I'm okay_

_I don't play_

_I won't hate_

_I just love Sun-A_

_Desert life_

_And puppets man_

_Summertime's all year damn_

_Come on guys_

_Hanging out_

_All that booty _

_Hanging out_

_Puppetering, Fans nearing, Sand fearing_

_No babies_

_Just to get_

_In betweeny_

_Izzy my lady_

_(What)_

_Look over here baby_

_(I'm disturbed)_

_I'm right here with ya_

_Cause you're singing this for Sunagakure's_

_(Ohhh yeahh)_

_Sunagakure Girls_

_We're inforgettable_

_Sandy cloaks_

_Chunnin vests on top_

_Sun tanned skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt all icicles _

_Sunagakure Girls_

_We're uncontrollable_

_Hot, sexy, & fierce_

_We got it all day_

_Shinobi land represents_

_Now put your weapons up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

Kankuro came back with his part.

_Sunagakure, Sunagakure Girls_

_(Sunagakure Girls, man)_

_Sunagakure, Sunagakure Girls_

_(I wish all girls were Suna's girls)_

The song ended with Izuka resting her head in her hand and Kankuro bowing. Temari applauded while Gaara was stunned. He didn't know that Izuka could sing so well.

"I had no idea you could sing like that." said Gaara.

"Well, there are still a few things that you don't know about me." said Izuka. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna get an icepack for my aching head."

Izuka left the room for the kitchen. Meanwhile, Temari walked over to Gaara's dresser and retrieved her video camera from behind a picture frame. Kankuro broke out in laughter, realizing what happened. Gaara, on the other hand, felt bad for his best friend.

Temari raised the video camera above her head like it a trophy. "Now that I got Izuka singing on video, I'm so gonna put this on Youtube." she snickered mischeviously.

"OH YES!" screamed Kankuro.

"Oh no!" whined Gaara.

"AW MAN!" screamed Izuka from downstairs. With her vampire hearing, she heard the Sand Sibs whole conversation.

Temari continued to smile mischeviously. "OH. HELL. YES!"

End of parody 3.

**Author's note: "California Girls" by Katy Perry belongs to her and her songwriting team, if she has one. I created the parody for it. Please review and vote on my poll. Poor Izuka, she has a headache. Those tailed beasts can be quite noisy sometimes.**


	4. Parody 4: Tik Tok: The Junk Food Edition

Parody 4: Tik Tok: The Junk Food Edition

Gaara sat in his office within the Kazekage building toiling over endless amounts of paperwork. Lucky for him, his shift would end in an hour and a half.

"Just 90 minutes more of paper work and I'm officially done for the day." said Gaara out loud. He smirked as the thought of freedom from work crept into his mind.

About five minutes more of paper work, there was a knocking sound emanating from his door.

"Come in." said Gaara in his monotone without looking up from his desk.

The door opened to reveal Izuka with a large amount of paper work in her right hand. Gaara finally looked up from his desk and immediately groaned at the sight of the pile in Izuka's hand.

"Please don't tell me that's for me." said Gaara blankly.

"Who else could it be for?" said Izuka as she placed the papers on his desk. Instead of her usual ninja outfit, Izuka wore a dark purple tunic with a white robe over it.

"What is it about anyway?" asked Gaara as he eyed the papers.

"These are all the reports on the students eligible to take this year's Chunnin Exams." said Izuka as she pointed at the paper work she did for Gaara to review.

"That many students are eligible?" asked Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow at his blonde best friend.

Izuka shook her head yes in response.

"You are good at your job." said Gaara as he took the paper work from the desk and started to scan through it.

After a few seconds of scanning, Gaara put the documents back on the desk. "I'll go through it thoroughly tomorrow."

Suddenly, Temari busted into the office with a frantic expression on her face. "Be warned. Kankuro is coming up here in a few seconds to sing his parody of Ke$ha's "Tik Tok."

Gaara and Izuka both stared at each other wide eyed. Currently, the two dark-ringed friends were not in the mood for another song parody.

"Temari, lock the door before Kankuro gets in here." exclaimed Gaara.

Temari did as she was told, but before she touched the doorknob, Kankuro slammed the door open and entered the room.

"Hey guys. I saw Temari come into the building a while ago. Where is she?" he asked.

"Behind the door." said Temari weakly as the door moved to reveal Temari's crushed form. Kankuro opened the door with so much force, that it slammed Temari into the wall.

"Oops! Sorry, sis." said Kankuro apologetically as he awkwardly scratched his head.

"I'll get you for this." said Temari weakly as she slumped down to the floor and passed out.

Kankuro turned around to see Izuka and Gaara glaring at him.

Kankuro smiled at the two. "I know you two aren't in the mood for another song parody, but if you listen to this one, I won't annoy you guys for the rest of the week."

Izuka turned to Gaara. "He's your brother."

Gaara nodded and turned to Kankuro. He sighed. "Go ahead."

Kankuro grinned and started to sing.

"Tik Tok: The Junk Food Edition"

"_This isn't going to end well, is it?"_ asked Izuka telepathically.

"_It never does." _said Gaara in return.

Kankuro continued.

_Wake up in the morning feeling oh so hungry_

_Grab my face paint, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit up Wendy's_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a tube of Crest_

_Cause when I leave for the night, it's for some chicken breast_

_I'm eating fries all day, day_

_Tasting all the burgers okay, okay_

_Hogging the line yeah, yeah_

_Drop-topping, hanging with my favorite crew_

_Pulling up to the drive-thru_

_Being all better than you_

_Don't stop, soda pop_

_Cashier, ring my order up_

_Tonight, imma bite_

_Into any food I like_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the eating won't stop, no_

_Don't stop, soda pop_

_Cashier, ring my order up_

_Tonight, Imma bite_

_Into any food I like_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the eating won't stop, no_

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of fish_

_I got some money in my pocket, but I'm waiting for my dish_

_And now there's people on the line cause they hear they have Whoppers_

_But they get kicked to the curb cause they don't got no Whoppers_

_I'm talking everybody getting fat, fat_

_Girls trying to touch my hat, hat_

_Gonna tell them that it's not a cat, cat_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_

_Or the police will take us out, out_

_Police shut us out, out_

_ANBU take them down_

_Don't stop, soda pop_

_Cashier, ring my order up_

_Tonight, Imma bite_

_Into any food I like_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the eating won't stop, no_

_Don't stop, soda pop_

_Cashier ring my order up_

_Tonight, Imma bite_

_Into any food I like_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the eating won't stop, no_

_Burger, you fill me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, it's heartburn_

_With my head up_

_You got that taste_

_You're in my face_

_Yeah, you got me_

_Burger, you fill me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, Its heartburn_

_With my head up_

_Put your heads up _

_Put your heads up_

_Now the feast doesn't start till I walk in_

_Don't stop, soda pop_

_Cashier, ring my order up_

_Tonight, Imma bite_

_Into any food I like_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the eating won't stop no_

_Don't stop, soda pop_

_Cashier, ring my order up_

_Tonight, Imma bite_

_Into any food I like_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the eating won't stop, no_

Kankuro bowed his head as he finished the song.

"So what do you guys think?" he asked.

Suddenly, Kankuro was knocked out cold by Temari, who hit him on the head with a vase.

"THAT'S FOR SQUISHING ME BEHIND THE DOOR!" she screamed and stomped out the office.

Gaara and Izuka looked at the knocked out puppeteer and then at each other.

"What do we do?" asked Izuka.

"I'm going back to my paper work. You?" asked Gaara.

"I'm going home to start dinner. See ya later." said Izuka as she casually walked out the door.

"Bye." said Gaara as he returned to his paper work.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was sleeping peacefully on the floor dreaming about puppets and Matsuri.

**Author's Note: "Tik Tok" by Kesha belongs to Kesha. "Tik Tok: The Junk Food Edition" was created by me based off "Tik Tok". Review, send me suggestions, and vote on my poll located on my profile page.**

**Don't worry, Gaara will sing one soon. It's just that I haven't found a song that really fits him well yet.**


	5. Parody 5: The Busy Song

Parody 5: The Busy Song

Gaara was in his office laboring over paperwork like he always does every day. He decided to take a small break to rest his ailing hands.

"_Ugh, this is so much work."_ Gaara thought. He looked out the window at the blue sky.

"_Hm. The weather is nice today. There's not a cloud in the sky." _continued Gaara in his mind.

After a few minutes of rest, Gaara went back to his paperwork. A knock on the door soon disrupted the silence.

"Who is it?" asked Gaara in an annoyed tone.

"It's me." called Izuka.

Gaara only nodded. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Kankuro holding a small machine in his hands.

"What the hell?" said an alarmed Gaara.

Kankuro instantly laughed at Gaara's stunned expression. "Got you good!" he said in between giggles.

"Where's Izuka?" asked an angered Gaara.

"She's probably doing paperwork at the ninja academy. You appointed her the head of the place remember?" said Kankuro as he finally recovered from his laughing fit.

"I know that. If she's at her job back at the academy, then how did I hear her voice just behind the door?" asked Gaara.

Kankuro showed Gaara the small machine in his hands. "I used a voice recorder. You see, I used the recorder to record a sample of Izuka saying it's me and then I played it behind the door to make you think I was her."

"Why?" asked Gaara as he gave his brother a questioning look.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me into your office if I said it was me." said Kankuro matter-of-factly.

"I WOULDN'T- yeah, your right." said Gaara as he leaned back into his chair.

Kankuro gave him a confident smirk and sat down in a nearby chair.

"What do you want Kankuro?" asked Gaara after he observed his brother for the past five minutes.

"I'm here to make you an offer." said Kankuro.

"Leave." Gaara deadpanned.

"Here me out, little bro. This offer depends if you want to have all of Izuka's cookies to yourself." inquired Kankuro.

"What do you mean Kankuro?" inquired Gaara as he lifted his head away from his paperwork.

"If you take on my offer, I'll guarantee you Izuka's next five batches of cookies all to yourself. I won't go after them at all and neither will Temari, I guarantee it." continued Kankuro.

Gaara started to think about it and began to weigh his options. Soon though, he realized that the offer was too good to refuse. "What do you want me to do?"

Kankuro smiled. "That's the spirit. All you have to do to get your cookies is to sing a parody of Bruno Mars' "The Lazy Song."

"Isn't that Shikamaru's theme song?" asked Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow at Kankuro.

Kankuro laughed at the thought. "Yes, yes it is, but I want you to make a parody for it right here, right now."

"Kankuro, I need time to think of the lyrics. I can't think of lyrics out of the blue like Izuka can." exclaimed Gaara.

"Well, you're gonna have to if you want those cookies. I'll even give you the title for it, "The Busy Song."

Gaara's eye twitched. "That sounds so wrong for some reason." he deadpanned.

"Just do it!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Fine." said Gaara as he put down his pen. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

_Today, I feel like I'm doing everything_

_I just gotta get to my desk_

_I have to pick up my old phone, to hear the messages at the tone_

_Cause today I swear I'm doing everything_

_I'm gonna put my feet down and look at my work_

_Probably feel bored or act like a dork_

_Nobody gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be working at my desk and sweating in my robe_

_Answering my fan girls and telling them NO_

_Cause in this village I'm the freaking man_

_Oh yes I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today, I feel like I'm doing everything_

_I just gotta get to my desk_

_I have to pick up my old phone, to hear the messages at the tone_

_Cause today I swear I'm doing everything_

_Everything y'all, Everything y'all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, gonna stretch out my hands_

_See a creepy fan girl, run as fast as I can_

_And she's gonna scream out_

_This is fun_

_(Oh my god, this is fun)_

_Yeah, I'll just sit around_

_At the next council meeting_

_I'll give everybody my usual greeting_

_But sorry guys, I won't sign those laws_

_Oh yes I said it, I said it_

_Today, I feel like I'm doing everything_

_I just gotta get to my desk_

_I have to pick up my old phone, to hear the messages at the tone_

_Cause today I swear I'm doing everything_

_No I ain't gonna leave my sand_

_Cause I need it everyday man_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just walk in my Kazekage suit_

_And make my enemies look like fools_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, today I feel like I'm doing everything_

_I just gotta get to my desk_

_I have to pick up my old phone, to hear the messages at the tone_

_Cause today I swear I'm doing everything_

_Everything y'all_

_Everything y'all_

_Everything y'all_

Gaara uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes to see Kankuro videotaping him with Temari's video camera. Gaara opened his mouth like a fish would in surprise.

"Your expression is priceless." Kankuro laughed. "By the way, impressive lyricism, bro."

"What the hell! Kankuro, you fucking bastard!" screamed Gaara.

Kankuro raced towards the door. "Don't worry bro. I'll keep my end of the agreement. The cookies are all yours. So, if you excuse me, I need to go put this on youtube so that your fan girls will have another reason to swoon over you."

"Kankuro, get back here!" yelled Gaara. He commanded his sand to trap Kankuro, but he jumped out of the way and jumped out the door when Izuka opened it. Izuka was hit in the face with the sand instead.

"THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE!" screamed Kankuro as he ran down the hallway.

"What was that about?" asked Izuka as she tried to get the taste of sand out of her mouth and eyes.

"Kankuro videotaped me singing a parody of "The Lazy Song." commented Gaara as he returned his sand back into its gourd.

"You sang a parody?" an incredulous Izuka asked.

"Yes and the worst thing about it is that Kankuro is going to put it on youtube." replied Gaara as he put his head in his hands.

"Wow. Sucks to be you." said Izuka.

Gaara only glared at his friend.

"Why did you do it?" Izuka asked.

"It was part of an agreement that I made with Kankuro."

"Okay then. I'll leave it at that. If you excuse me, I'm going to go flush out my eyelids." said Izuka as she made her way blindly back to the door.

"Alright, sorry about the sand by the way." said Gaara apologetically. Then another thought occurred to him. "Wait Izuka, why are you here anyway?"

"I was here because Temari told me to come here. Something about making sure Kankuro didn't break her video camera videotaping something." Izuka then left the room.

Gaara was left in his office to think. Suddenly, Gaara put all the puzzle pieces together.

"_Those two idiots."_ he thought. "Mark my words, Temari and Kankuro are so going to get what's coming to them. This I swear."

**Author's note: Didn't expect that Gaara would sing that did ya? I'm still open to suggestions. Review and vote on my poll. It's on my profile page.**

**"The Lazy Song" belongs to Bruno Mars. "The Busy Song" is just a parody based on it.**


	6. Parody 6: Serenade

Parody 6: Serenade

Gaara walked out of the Kazekage building after a long day of meetings and paperwork. He started to walk towards home after his long day, acknowledging the villagers and avoiding the fan girls along the way. Gaara stopped at a street corner to let a small carriage go by. As he looked around the intersection, he saw Izuka mulling over a vegetable stand at one of the stores.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gaara as he waked over to the stand.

"Temari asked me to pick up some onions for her on my way home from work." said Izuka as she picked out ten onions from the pile and handed them to the vendor.

"Why so many?" asked Gaara as he watched as the vendor handed Izuka her bag of onions. Izuka handed the vendor some yen to pay for the onions and walked out the store, Gaara right behind her heels.

"I don't know. Something about forcing Kankuro to peel them and videotaping him crying for YouTube, I think." said Izuka as the two walked down the street.

"Okay then." replied Gaara. He turned his head to see a familiar sight. "Well, speak of the puppeteer."

"What is it?" asked Izuka as she noticed that Gaara stopped walking next to her.

"Look for yourself." responded Gaara as he pointed west. Izuka followed the direction Gaara was pointing at and saw what he saw.

"Is that Kankuro?" she asked.

"Yes, I think it is him." said Gaara. He then started to walk over to him absentmindedly. Izuka followed right after him.

The two teens stopped walking after a few minutes and hid themselves behind a nearby building. They saw Kankuro pacing back and forth in front of another building thirty feet away from the two.

"Why is Kankuro pacing back and forth in front of that building?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know?" replied Izuka. She then took a closer look at the building. "Wait a second. I recognize this place."

"You do?" asked Gaara curiously.

"Yeah. Matsuri lives in that building. Now that I think about, that's Matsuri's apartment window Kankuro is pacing in front of." continued Izuka.

"Why is he pacing in front of her window? Is he stalking her?" asked Gaara.

"Nah, Kankuro's been harboring a crush on Matsuri for a while now." replied Izuka.

"That kinda explains it." replied Gaara. "The thing is though, it doesn't look like she's home."

"On the contrary." replied Izuka as she pointed towards Kankuro. Gaara looked to see that the lights in Matsuri's apartment were turned on.

"I'm going in for a closer look. You coming?" asked Gaara.

"Wouldn't miss it." answered Izuka. The two ninjas moved to hide behind a building closer to Matsuri's and were now able to hear what Kankuro was saying.

"You can do this man. Don't chicken out." said Kankuro in attempt to boost his confidence.

"It sounds like Kankuro is psyching himself up for something." said Izuka.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Gaara. Kankuro answered that question with his next sentence.

"I will not back down. I'm going to serenade Matsuri with my parody of Bruno Mars "Grenade." Now that I think about, I'm gonna call it "Serenade."

Gaara did the unthinkable. He face palmed to the ground. Izuka, on the other hand, deadpanned.

"Kankuro? Is that you?"" asked Matsuri as she looked out of her window. As soon as he looked up, he started to blush.

"Yeah it's me." replied Kankuro.

"I heard you're going to "Serenade" me. Is that true?" asked Matsuri as a faint blush appeared across her cheeks.

"Yeah it's true." replied Kankuro.

"I can't believe it." exclaimed Izuka as she looked on at the scene in front of the window. She turned to her left to see Gaara holding a small red video camera.

"What are you doing?" asked Izuka.

"I'm going to videotape Kankuro "serenading" Matsuri." replied a calm Gaara.

"That's not Temari's video camera, is it?" asked Izuka as pointed to the said video camera in question.

"Nope, this is mine. I bought this so I can videotape the times I get back at Temari and Kankuro and then upload it on YouTube." answered Gaara.

"Oh, okay then. Carry on." said Izuka as she turned her attention back onto Matsuri and Kankuro.

"You can start anytime you want. I got all day." said Matsuri as Kankuro hesitated to sing.

"Oh yeah. Here I go. Matsuri, this is for you."

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you are_

_Oh, take, take, take it in, that's just what I see_

_Should have known I'm in love from my first look_

_Had your eyes wide open, oh yes they're open_

_Gave you all I had and you took it in your hand_

_You took it in your hand, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

'_Cause I want you to understand that_

_I'd stop a paper bomb for ya_

_Deflect some flying kunai for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a sword blade for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_I would take on the whole world's shame_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_I hope you do the same_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me till I'm numb_

_I don't care what you do to me unless I am your one_

_Sweet woman, good woman, that's just what you are, yeah_

_You'll smile to my face, being happy in my arms_

_Gave you all I had and you took it in your hand_

_You took it in your hand, yeah you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

'_Cause I want you to understand that_

_I'd stop a paper bomb for ya_

_Deflect some flying kunai for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a sword blade for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_I would take on the whole world's shame_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_I hope you do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, I hope you take away all the pain_

_You say you love me, I'd go higher_

_Cause I always, always, always knew baby_

_But darling I'd still stop a bomb for ya_

_Deflect some flying kunai for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a sword blade for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_I would take the whole world's shame_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_

_I hope you do the same_

_Yes, I hope you do the same_

_Would you do the same?_

_Oooh, you'd do the same_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Kankuro finished and looked up to see a teary-eyed Matsuri. "So, what do you think?"

"That was beautiful, Kankuro. I didn't know you had it in you." exclaimed Matsuri as she wiped away her tears.

"Thanks. So do you think you and I can go on a date sometime?" asked Kankuro who blushed at the last part.

"After what you just sang, how could I say no." exclaimed Matsuri.

"Really, great. How about I take you out for dinner on Friday." asked Kankuro.

"7 o'clock?" asked Matsuri in return.

"7 o'clock? Sure thing." said Kankuro.

"Great! See you then Kankuro-kun." said Matsuri and she retreated back into her apartment.

Kankuro turned to leave. He walked a few feet before he noticed Izuka and Gaara standing behind a nearby building. He then noticed Gaara's mischeivious smirk and his red video camera.

"Oh HELL NO!" screeched Kankuro.

Gaara turned to Izuka. "RUN!" he told her.

Izuka followed Gaara as they ran through the streets as fast as they could away from Kankuro, who was yelling profanities at them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GUYS, ESPECIALLY YOU GAARA!" screamed Kankuro.

"NOT UNTIL I UPLOAD THIS ON YOUTUBE!" yelled Gaara in return, holding the camera above his head, mocking Kankuro.

"This isn't going to end well is it!" yelled Izuka as she ran ahead of Gaara since she was faster than him.

"Probably not!" yelled Gaara in return.

The two kept running as Kankuro chased them through the streets of Suna, but in time, the two out ran the puppeteer, since he was, in their eyes, a big tub of lard with legs.

**A/N: "Serenade" was based off of "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. "Grenade" belongs to Bruno Mars. "Serenade" was made by me. This song was requested by Narutoluver0002. Any song suggestions are welcomed. Please review and go to my profile page to vote on my poll.**


	7. Parody 7: Sing it all Out Loud

Parody 7: Sing it all Out Loud

Izuka and Gaara walked into the kitchen to see Temari washing the dishes while Kankuro was repairing Black Ant at the nearby dinner table. Music was playing from Kankuro's I-pod, which was stationed in a nearby stereo system. It was currently on shuffle and playing "Bicycle Race" by Queen.

"Bicycle Race" is probably one of the most random songs that were ever written in the history of music." said Izuka as she took a seat opposite of Kankuro. Gaara sat next to her.

"No "Hey Mickey" by Toni Basil is." replied Kankuro as he began working on one of Black Ant's arms.

"What's so random about "Hey Mickey?" asked Temari as she placed a dish on the dish rack.

"The song is basically about a guy named Mickey, but in the video, it's all about Toni Basil doing a cheerleading routine with a bunch of cheerleaders on a sound stage for the whole vid. There is absolutely no love interest in the video. It doesn't make sense to me." commented Kankuro.

"It actually makes sense if you realize the song is basically a long-winded cheerleader cry." replied Gaara.

"That helps to make some sense to it." replied Kankuro.

"Kankuro, what's the next song that's supposed to play?" asked Temari.

"Ughh." said Kankuro as he looked over his shoulder to gaze at his I-pod. "The next song that's supposed to play is the instrumental version of Nickleback"s "Burn it to the Ground". Why you ask?" asked Kankuro.

He turned his head to see Temari with a knowing smirk on her face. "You came up with your own parody of "Burn it to the Ground", didn't you?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes, yes, I did." replied Temari.

"Here we go again." chorused Izuka and Gaara as they gave each other tired, but knowing looks.

The room soon became silent, but then the song's familiar guitar rift began to fill the room. Kankuro moved to turn up the speaker's volume since he loved the song so much. Whether it was the instrumental version or the original one with the lyrics, he couldn't care less. He loved all of them.

As soon as the part where the lyrics first come in, Temari began to sing.

_Well, its midnight, damn right, I wanna go and pick a fight_

_I've got a fist full of money, somebody just robbed me_

_Oh, that crap makes me bull crap angry_

_I've got no fear, no doubt, bets in, money out_

_We're going out tonight to visit poker night_

_Take anything we want, break everything in sight_

_We're going till the sand stops burning_

_And then we sing it all out loud tonight_

_We're talking like aliens, swinging from the ceiling_

_I've got a fist full of twenties, sake don't give me_

_Oh, we got some class, some tastes, a good shirt with an ugly face_

_We got 'em lined up, shot down, firing back, saying ow_

_We're going out tonight to visit poker night_

_Take anything we want, break everything in sight_

_We're going till the sand stops burning_

_And then we sing it all out loud tonight_

_Burning like a paper bomb, playing till the morning comes_

_Get your hands off my cards or I'll call you an old fart_

_Well, no chain, no fan, and this game is mine man_

_I've got two friends, two sibs, lots of wins, I won the bids_

_We're going out tonight to visit poker night_

_Take anything we want, break everything in sight_

_We're going till the sand stops burning_

_And then we sing it all out loud tonight_

_We're going out tonight to visit poker night_

_Take anything we want, break everything in sight_

_We're going till the sand stops burning_

_And then we sing it all out loud tonight_

The guitar rift concluded the song. Soon a new song played, which was weirdly a Chris Brown song.

_Well hey little mama_

_I can transform ya_

I can't believe you have "I can Transform Ya" by Chris Brown on your I-pod." replied Gaara as he gave his brother a weird look.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." said Kankuro with a smirk. "And besides, I think this song fits Izuka whenever she goes into one of her elemental beast modes."

"Okay then." replied Izuka in an unsure tone.

"You know, Kankuro has a point. The song does kinda fits you when you go through one of your beast transformations." said Temari as she placed the last dish on the dish rack.

"Transformations that I only go through when the situation calls for it." replied Izuka as she turned her attention to the wind mistress.

"What were your transformations again?" asked Kankuro.

"Thanks to my tailed-beast Ryuna, I can transform into half-human, half-animal for each different element I can control. Since I can control 12 elements, I have 12 transformations." explained Izuka.

"Give an example please." answered Kankuro.

"For example, when I go into the beast transformation for sand, I become half-human, half scorpion. Basically, all I gain from that transformation is a poisonous scorpion tail and my skin turns into a weird purplish-gray color. But for some weird reason, that's the skin color that I take on in every transformation."

"Okay then, I remember that transformation now." said Kankuro as he went back to upgrading Black Ant. He started to hum the song that was playing from his I-pod, which was Rihanna's "S & M."

"KANKURO" yelled Izuka, Gaara, and Temari in unison.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back in return. "If you don't like the song, then leave the area."

"Gladly!" called Temari as she walked out of the room.

"I'm gone." said Izuka, as she too left the room.

Kankuro stared at Gaara, who was still sitting at the table with him. "What?" asked Kankuro.

"You are officially just plain creepy." replied Gaara in his monotone. He then walked out the room.

"I'll take that as a compliment." replied Kankuro to no one in partiular.

Gaara walked into the living room, where he found Izuka and Temari watching "Final Destination". He joined them on the couch.

"By the way, why did you make a poker night the subject of your parody for "Burn it to the Ground?" asked Izuka.

The wind mistress smiled and replied. "It's because whenever Baki challenges me to a poker game, I always win."

"He's an idiot." was all Gaara said.

Kankuro walked into the living room just in time to see one of the victims getting their head decapitated by shrapnel. He fainted instantly.

"Wow he's soft." Izuka said as she observed the puppeteer unconscious on the floor.

"Of course he's soft. He's a big fat tub of lard with legs." replied Temari as she brought her attention back to the movie.

"That's so cold sis." replied Gaara.

"I know, but you know what I said about Kankuro is true right?" replied Temari.

Izuka and Gaara both stared at each other and then at the wind mistress. "Yeah, your right." chorused the two.

They brought their attention back to the movie, ignoring the puppeteer on the floor for the rest of the day.

End of Parody 7

**A/N: "Burn it to the Ground" belongs to Nickleback. "Sing it all Out loud" is the parody based off of the song that I made. I also do not own "Final Destination",Toni Basil' "Hey Mickey", or "I can Transform Ya" by Chris Brown ft. Swiss Beats and Lil Wayne. Song suggestions or song requests are welcomed. Please review and vote on my profile page's poll. Thank you.:)**


	8. Parody 8: I'll Just Come and Go

Parody 8: I'll Just Come and Go

Gaara walked through the second floor of the Sand Sibling's residence to Izuka's room, which was the hallway's last door on the right. He stopped in front of her door, which Izuka decorated with painted purple flowers she did herself when she first moved to the Sand village.

"_It's been three years since she moved here and these flowers still look freshly painted."_ thought Gaara as he gazed at the intricate pattern.

"_I do touch-ups on it every month."_ replied Izuka in return.

"_When do you have the time to do it."_ asked a disbelieving Gaara.

"_During the night, when you and your siblings are asleep while I am still awake thanks to my natural insomnia and Shukaku."_ replied Izuka.

"_Oh . . . yeah."_ replied Gaara awkwardly as he scratched his hair. He had momentarily forgotten all about Izuka's bad insomnia.

"_It's okay. Do you need something by the way?"_ asked Izuka.

"_Oh yeah, I need to ask you a question, face to face, if you don't mind?" _asked Gaara.

"_Sure. Come on in. My door is open."_ replied Izuka.

"_Thank you."_ answered Gaara. He grabbed the doorknob, twisted it to unlock it, opened the door, and walked inside.

Izuka's room was neat and orderly. Even though she barely slept, there was a queen-sized bed in the room with two dressers at each side. There was a small closet at one end of Izuka's room and a beanbag chair at another end. On top of her dressers stood pictures of her, her brother Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri doing various things that were available in Suna. Also on her dresser was her blue laptop with a cat sticker on it, her I-pod, cell phone, and a purple video camera that Temari bought for her fifteenth birthday. There was also a small bookshelf and CD rack adorning one of the walls. And yes, her walls were also colored purple.

"I thought you would at least paint the walls just like you did your door." commented Gaara as he looked around his friend's room.

"Never got around to doing it, but I'll start painting it soon." said Izuka as she watched Gaara.

Gaara looked over at Izuka, who was lying on her bed with a copy of one of the _Bleach_ mangas sprawled on her stomach. She was wearing a pale green t-shirt with black jeans.

"Which volume is it?" asked Gaara as he pointed at the book.

"It's volume 16, _Night of Wijnruit." _said Izuka as she held the manga up. The cover showed the 10th division captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, turning to look over his shoulder while giving the reader a menacing grimace.

"Someone caught his bad side." said Gaara as he sat on Izuka's beanbag chair.

Izuka chuckled at the joke. "What did you want to ask me Gaara?" she asked after her chuckle fit was over.

"Can you sing a parody of Joan Jett's "I Love Rock and Roll"?" asked Gaara.

"What?" asked a stunned Izuka as she sat up from her reclining position.

"Can you sing a parody of Joan Jett"s "I love Rock and Roll?" repeated Gaara as a small blush started to appear across his cheeks. Good thing he was wearing his sand armor, or else Izuka would have seen it.

"Why?" she asked.

Gaara started to think of a reason he would want Izuka to sing for him. In truth, ever since Izuka sang "Sunagakure Girls", Gaara couldn't stop thinking about Izuka's singing. He loved that her voice was so melodic and serene. It just made Gaara feel relief when he heard her, even though he only heard her sing once.

After a few seconds of racking his brain for an answer, he turned to his friend. "It's only a favor I'm asking of you. On my YouTube channel, after Temari posted the video of you singing "Sunagakure Girls", I've been getting requests from subscribers to post a video of you singing. "I Love Rock and Roll" was the most requested song."

Izuka placed her hand on her chin to think. "It seems kinda suspicious, this favor of yours, but I'll do it anyway."

"Really?" asked Gaara.

Izuka nodded.

"Okay then. Just let me get my video camera." said Gaara. He got up from the beanbag chair and went to his room. He came back two minutes later, with the red camera in tow.

Gaara sat back in the beanbag chair and turned the video camera on. "I'm ready when you're ready." he said as he placed the camera in front of his face.

Izuka nodded and took a deep breath. And this was what she sang.

_I saw him sitting there at his paper work desk_

_He was tired as hell but still doing his best_

_The heat was going up_

_But he ain't giving up_

_And when he got right off his but_

_He was leaving with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I'll just come and go_

_So give me some paper work already baby_

_I'll just go on home_

_Cause you don't have any work for me_

_He got up from his seat and asked if I'm insane_

"_I don't know" I said_

"_Cause works a big pain"_

"_Said "Should I walk you home cause your head's not in the zone"_

_And then we walked on home_

_He was with me, yeah me_

_But I forgot my phone_

_And I'm like me, oh me, singin'_

_I'll just come and go_

_So give me some paper work already baby_

_I'll just go on home_

_Cause you don't have any work for me_

_Said "Should I walk you home cause your head's not in the zone"_

_And then we walked on home_

_Singin this melody oh_

_Yeah with me, singin_

_I'll just come and go_

_So give me some paper work already baby_

_I'll just go on home_

_Cause you don't have any work for me_

Izuka did a small nod of her head when she finished the song. She looked over at Gaara, who was turning off his camera.

"How was that?" she asked him.

Gaara gave her a smirk. "Perfect."

For some reason, Izuka's heart skipped a beat at that smirk.

"Good." she answered. "But if I get a whole lot more fan boys chasing after me because of this video, I'm so blaming you."

"Noted. I owe you one, Izuka. Now, if you excuse me, I have a video to upload." Gaara got up from his seat and left the room. Izuka went back to reading her manga.

Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro were snickering madly on the roof, since the two heard the whole conversation within the house.

End of Parody 8

**A/N: It's time for some birthday shout outs. Happy belated birthday Kaname Tousen (11/13) and Kugo Ginjo (11/15) from Bleach. Tousen was all about justice while Kugo was the ex-leader of X-cution, just to give you fans a reminder. Please review and suggest some songs while you're at it. Also vote on my poll.**

**All Bleach realted references belong to Tite Kubo.**


	9. Parody 9: Puppet Using Idiot

Parody 9: Puppet-Using Idiot

"Oh Gaara." chimed Temari and Kankuro in similar sing-song voices as they walked into the living room to find Gaara reading a_ Bleach_ manga and Izuka flipping through channels on the TV.

Gaara looked up from his manga to see that Kankuro was holding his black video camera while Temari was holding her silver one.

"It's my turn to sing a parody, isn't it?" asked Gaara in his usual monotone.

Temari and Kankuro shook their heads yes.

"Everyone loved your parody of _"The Lazy Song" _and now they can't wait to hear you sing another one." cried Temari.

Izuka looked away from the TV to look at her roommates. "How many views did the video get on YouTube?"

"Over 14 million views and still growing." said Kankuro. "The thing is, it's nowhere near our Sunagakure Girls video, Izuka. It has 50 million hits."

"Really?" asked Izuka as she sat up on the couch.

"Yep! Have you checked your YouTube channel yet?" asked Kankuro as he sat next to Izuka.

"No." answered Izuka.

"Well you should." replied Kankuro.

Izuka didn't answer him. Instead, she got up from her seat and left the room. When she came back a few minutes later, she was carrying her laptop.

"Give me a second." said Izuka as she turned her laptop on.

For the next few minutes, all you can hear in the room was noise from the TV and Izuka typing on her laptop's keyboard.

"Oh snap." exclaimed Izuka as she logged on to her YouTube account.

"What is it?" asked Gaara as he looked over Izuka's shoulder to gawk at her screen.

"The last time I checked, I only had 1,000 subscribers thanks to the lyrics videos I make. Now, I have over 10,000 subscribers."

"Really?" exclaimed Temari.

"Yeah. Most of these subscribers are actually people from the other ninja lands. They've been leaving me messages to create lyric videos for the parodies we've been making. I've even got a few messages asking to do a parody of "California Girls" for other shinobi lands." continued Izuka.

"Guy's, we're officially famous on the internet!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"Oh really?" asked Gaara in a sarcastic tone.

Kankuro gave Gaara a menacing glare, which Gaara returned. The two brothers then started an all-out stare off. Before the two could get even more in each other's faces, Temari cut in.

"Can we please get back to the next video song parody?" she asked.

Kankuro looked over at his sister. "Sure thing, if Gaara is up for it."

"You think I'm scared?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, of the new fan girls you're going to get with the next video will make of you." answered a surly Kankuro.

"Gaara, what's your song parody based on?" asked Izuka as she turned on the voice recorder app on her I-pod to record Gaara's singing.

Gaara placed his hand on his chin in thought. After a few seconds of racking his brain for an idea, Gaara looked at Kankuro. He gave off a little smirk and looked at Izuka.

"I've decided to sing this parody based off of "American Idiot" by Green Day." answered Gaara.

"What's it called?" asked Temari as she filmed Gaara.

"Puppet-Using Idiot" answered Gaara with a smirk at Kankuro's direction.

Temari laughed, Izuka gave an O.O look, while Kankuro gave Gaara a scowl.

"It better be good." was all Kankuro said, through clenched teeth anyway.

Izuka opened up her music files and clicked on her instrumental section. Thanks to her love of music, she had a huge music file on her computer that held thousands of songs, from rap, to country, to R&B, to rock and alternative, to even songs that were only instrumental. She scrolled down her list and clicked on the instrumental cover of "American idiot."

The guitar riff of the song blared through the laptop's speakers. Gaara started to sing when only the drumbeat was playing.

_Don't wanna be a puppet-using idiot_

_Don't want a nation of screaming fan girls_

_And can you hear the sounds of hysteria?_

_There the screams of fan girls' insomnia_

_Welcome to a boy's apprehension_

_Being the leader of the Sand nation_

_Where everything is meant to be just fine_

_Genins got dreams of tomorrow_

_Hopefully they live till tomorrow_

_Cause that's enough to hope for_

_Well maybe I'm the crazy brother_

_I'm not the one who plays with dolis oh_

_Now everybody do the puppeteer_

_And hopefully he gets run over by deer_

_Welcome to a boy's apprehension_

_Being the leader of the Sand nation_

_Where everything is meant to be just fine_

_Genins got dreams of tomorrow_

_Hopefully they live till tomorrow_

_Cause that's enough to hope for_

Guitar interlude

_Don't wanna be a puppet-using idiot_

_Don't want a nation of screaming fan girls_

_And can you hear the sounds of hysteria?_

_It isn't there cause it's just insomnia_

_Welcome to a boy's apprehension_

_Being the leader of the Sand nation_

_Where everything is meant to be just fine_

_Genins got dreams of tomorrow_

_Hopefully they live till tomorrow_

_Cause that's enough to hope for_

The song ended and Gaara bowed. Temari and Izuka clapped while Kankuro gave his brother a blank stare.

"What you guys think?" asked Gaara.

"Amazing!" yelled Temari as she finished recording the video and turned off her camera.

"It's a little cruel to the genins, but overall, it was great." said Izuka as she turned off her laptop.

"And you?" asked Gaara as he looked at Kankuro.

"You wish I get run over by deer." replied Kankuro in a cold tone.

"Shikamaru can provide some." answered Temari.

"DON'T BUT IN SIS!" yelled Kankuro.

Temari only shrugged him off.

"It was all for the song." answered Gaara simply as he lay back in his chair.

"You called me a puppet using idiot." said Kankuro in a cold tone.

"Kankuro, you can be quite the idiot sometimes." said Izuka as she placed her laptop on the coffee table.

Kankuro gave her a deadpan look.

"Izuka has a point brother." replied Gaara in a nonchalant tone.

"You can wish that I get run over by deer. You can call me a puppet using idiot. But no one calls my puppets dolls." said Kankuro with venom in voice and a murderous glare directed at Gaara's direction.

"I don't care." said Gaara in a cold tone.

"THAT'S IT, YOUR DEAD!" screamed Kankuro. Gaara got up from his chair, just as Kankuro started to chase him around the house.

"Here we go again." commented Izuka and Temari in unison.

"Got your camera?" Temari asked Izuka.

"Always." said Izuka as she took her camera out of her back pocket.

The two girls got up from their seats and ran after Gaara and Kankuro.

"THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE!" screamed the two girls in unison as they chased after the sand manipulator and the pissed off puppeteer.

Yet again, there was carnage in the Sand Siblings' household.

End of chapter 9.

**A/N: Any Bleach references belong to Tite Kubo.**

"**The Lazy Song" belongs to Bruno Mars.**

"**Sunagakure Girls" is a parody I made based off of Katy Perry's "California Girls".**

"**American Idiot" belongs to Green Day.**

"**Puppet Using Idiot" is a parody based off of Green Day's "American Idiot."**

**YouTube belongs to everyone.**

**Please review and visit my profile page and vote on my poll.**

**BIRTHDAY SHOUTOUTS: Happy Birthday Shizune from Naruto. Her birthday is 11/18, which is today. I hope Tsunade got you a gift for being a good assisstant. Also happy soon to be birthday to Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach whose birthday is tomorrow, 11/19. I hope he gets that great fight with Ichigo as a present XD. Hopefully, he doesn't damage the 11th division barracks either. O.O**


	10. Parody 10: Espada I Have Become

**Disclaimer: The next few chapters will all be set in October because of a very special festival in Sunagakure created by me. Read below to find out. :)**

Parody 10: Espada I have Become

It was a nice hot day in Sunagakure as the people started to kick off the festivities of a very special month long festival. October in the Sand village meant that it was time to celebrate the Scary and Spooky Sand Festival. Every day for the next 31 days, the people of Suna will dress up in costumes of different themes. And in one certain household, the rules were no different.

"Alright everybody, it is time to start off this festival with a bang!" exclaimed Temari as she looked at the seven other teens in the living room.

"Let me just say one thing. Thank you Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata for coming to join us for this festival." continued Temari.

Hinata and Shikamaru nodded their heads in acknowledgement while Naruto and Matsuri gave Temari big grins. Izuka invited Naruto to stay with her and the Sand Siblings for the entire month for the festival. Naruto in turn invited Hinata. Temari was the one who invited Shikamaru. Gaara and Kankuro were glad they lived in a mansion or else they would have to share beds. (Shudders)

"You're welcome Temari. So what are we going to dress as for the first day of this month long festival?" asked Naruto.

"I've been wondering the same thing." answered Izuka.

Whispers started to go throughout the room, all of them curious to what their costumes would be. Temari told everyone that she would be in charge of all the costumes for the festival, which scared some of them.

Temari whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "Since you guy are all curious, I'll show you guys instead of telling you."

Temari walked out of the room. A few minutes later, she dragged a large box into the room. She opened it to reveal a whole bunch of wigs and yakamas.

She grinned at everybody. "For the first day of this festival, we are all going as members of the Espada and Arrancar from _Bleach._"

Kankuro and Naruto gave each other high fives. Hinata gave a gasp. Shikamaru gave an approving smirk. Izuka and Gaara gave each other shrugs.

"The thing is though, since I am in charge of the costumes that everyone will wear to this festival, I matched each person with a character from the show that best fits their personality." continued Temari.

Everyone fell silent after hearing that. Shikamaru was the one who broke the silence. "So basically, you matched us with the character that best fits us."

"Yep" answered Temari.

"What a drag." piped Shikamaru.

Temari slapped him upside his head, which generated a few chuckles from Naruto and Kankuro.

Temari looked at the others. "Just try to do characters justice, okay?"

Everyone shook their heads in response.

"Good" Temari took a piece of paper out of her back pocket, which was strange since she was wearing her black kimono.

"I've made a list of our names and the characters we would be portraying. I'm going in ABC order." said Temari as she looked straight at Gaara.

"Oh great, I'm first." said Gaara sarcastically. Izuka and Temari gave Gaara blank stares.

"Gaara, since you have the monotone down pat, you'll be the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer."

"I'm not as pale as him." was all Gaara said.

"I know you're not. That's why with her makeup expertise, I'm making Izuka the head of hair and makeup." answered Temari with a smirk.

Izuka gave her a stunned look. "You basically made me in charge of everything else besides costumes."

"Excuse me. Costumes AND props. Hey, it's a month long festival and I need all the help I can get. Besides, you're a whiz with makeup and disguises."

"Fine." said Izuka in defeat. Kankuro and Naruto snickered.

"Gaara has to wear makeup." chuckled Kankuro.

Gaara gave the two a cold stare. "So do you two." stated Gaara with malice in his voice.

Kankuro and Naruto instantly stopped snickering.

"Hey guys, back to business." said Temari as she looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, you're going to Cyan Sun-Sung, the 56th Arrancar in Aizen's army, since you're so quiet." said Temari.

Hinata nodded her head in silent approval.

"Izuka, you will be former third Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

"Why do I have to be Nelliel?" asked Izuka.

"It's because you have loads of personality just like her." said a sarcastic Temari.

Izuka gave her a glare. Temari ignored it.

"Kankuro, you'll be Aizen."

"But I hate tea." whined Kankuro.

"You'll love it for the sake of the character." said Temari with finality.

"Matsuri, you'll be Emilou Apacche the 54th Arrancar."

"Fine by me." said Matsuri.

"Naruto, since you have such a loud personality, you'll be the sixth Espada Grimmjow Jagerjaquez."

"Even though I carry a tailed beast that's a fox, I don't mind." said Naruto with sincerity.

Gaara and Izuka gave him questionable looks.

_"He's going to be the panther Espada while being a fox."_ telecommunicated IzukA.

_"Ironic isn'it."_ returned Gaara.

"Shikamaru, you'll be the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, since you guys are both so lazy."

Shikamaru just shrugged.

"And I'll be Tier Harribel, the third Espada." said Temari.

"Wait a sec. Does that mean you're mine and Hinata's leader?" asked Matsuri.

"Hell yeah." said Temari.

"Aw man." whined Matsuri.

"But technically, I'm the boss of all you." said Kankuro with a smirk.

"SHUT UP KANKURO!" yelled everyone, even Hinata.

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up, but first . . . "said Kankuro as he took his video camera from his pocket.

"Oh boy." whined everyone as they stared at the camera.

"Don't worry. I'm singing the parody this time." said Kankuro as he handed the video camera to Naruto.

"What are you going to sing this time?" asked Naruto as he turned on the camera.

"A parody of Three Days Grace's "Animal I have Become." answered Kankuro.

"What's it called?" asked Shikamaru as he sat up in his seat.

"Espada I have Become", what else?" returned Kankuro.

"You're going to make this up on the spot, aren't ya?" said Izuka as she took up her laptop and turned it on.

"Yes, yes I am." answered Kankuro. "Now play that instrumental so we can enjoy my melody, woman!"

Gaara gave him an O.O look while Izuka shot him a cold glare.

Izuka did a little bit of typing before the group finally heard the familiar drum beat of the song, and then the guitar rift.

Kankuro closed his eyes and started to sing.

_I can't escape my cell_

_So many times I've cried_

_But I can't see outside_

_Somebody get me out of Hueco Mundo_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the scary side of me_

_No one will stop this Espada that I have become_

_Can't you really see this second side of me_

_No one will cage this Espada_

_This Espada, this Espada_

_I can't escape my fears_

_So many times I've tried_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me out of Hueco Mundo_

_I can't stop myself_

_So what if you can see the scary side of me_

_No one will stop this Espada that I have become_

_Can't you really see this second side of me_

_No one will cage this Espada_

_Help me see that it's the true me_

_Somebody free this Espada_

_Somebody get me out of Hueco Mundo_

_I can't free myself_

_Somebody release me from Hueco Mundo_

_I can't escape my cell_

_This Espada, this Espada_

_This Espada, this Espada_

_This Espada, this Espada_

_This Espada_

_So what if you can see the scary side of me_

_No one will stop this Espada that I have become_

_Can't you really see this second side of me_

_Somebody free this Espada that I have become_

_Help me believe that it's the real me_

_Somebody help me free this Espada_

_This Espada I have become_

The guitar riff finished out the song and Kankuro bowed at the end.

Mostly everyone clapped except Shikamaru who was slightly nodding off.

Kankuro slapped him awake.

"I LISTENED TO THE WHOLE SONG!" yelled Shikamaru as he jumped up.

"Yeah you did." was Kankuro's sarcastic reply.

"Basically, while the original song was about taming the animal, yours is about embracing it." said Gaara.

"Exactly!" cried Kankuro.

"Am I the only one who realized that Kankuro sang about embracing being an Espada, even though he is the only one not portraying an Espada, or even an Arrancar." said a thoughtful looking Naruto.

"SHUT UP! I'M YOUR LEADER DAMN IT!" yelled a slightly angry Kankuro.

Naruto raised his hands up in surrender. "I mean no harm, Aizen-sama."

Kankuro smirked with delight.

"C'mon you guys. We better get ready. We have a long day ahead of us." said Matsuri.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Kankuro grabbed the box and followed everyone upstairs to get ready.

To be continued.

End of Parody 10

**A/N: I have decided to make this one a two part chapter because I want to see what everyone looks like with their costumes. Gaara as Ulquiorra? Kankuro as Aizen? Oh my. O.O**

**Please review and leave song suggestions and visit my profile page. I have an interesting poll there.**

**All Bleach references and characters belong to the creator of Bleach, Mr. Tite Kubo.**

"**Animal I have Become" belongs to the awesome band Three Days Grace. "Espada I have Become" is a parody created by me based on Three Days Grace's song.**

**All in all, I own nothing except the song parody "Espada I have Become."**


	11. Parody 11: First to Show

**Disclaimer: I have decided that the festival idea I mentioned in my last chapter will be made into its own story. The following chapters will be normal, regular, parodied chapters. Enjoy!**

Parody 11: First to Show

Gaara sat in his room reading a Soul Eater manga while listening to his music on his black I-Pod. The thing is, he couldn't focus on his manga. He was more focused on a blonde girl with pigtails, blue eyes, and a lovely singing voice. Suddenly, the notes from a piano started to play from his ear buds.

"_I think I remember this song." _thought Gaara.

He looked at his I-Pod screen to check what song was playing. It was the instrumental version of Three Days Grace's "Last to Know."

"_I wonder. . ." _thought Gaara. He closed his eyes and listened to the song notes. When he started to open his mouth, this was what he sang.

_She just came my way_

_Why did she come here?_

_And where do I go tonight_

_Is this really happening to me?_

_It's really happening to me?_

_She didn't say a line_

_Just came into my life_

_You were the first to say_

_You really liked my name_

_You were the first to cry_

_When you heard that I died_

_You are my first crush_

_I hope you'll be-e mine_

_And when she comes right back home_

_I'll be the first to show_

_Why can't she tell me?_

_What I want to know_

_She didn't say a line_

_She just came into my life_

_You were the first to say_

_You really liked my name_

_You were the first to cry_

_When you heard that I died_

_You are my first crush_

_I hope you'll be-e mine_

_And when she comes right back home_

_I'll be the first to show_

Guitar interlude

_I'll be the first to say_

_I understand your pain_

_And for the first time_

_I see your beautiful eyes_

_This is my first love_

_You are the one for me_

_And when I come right back home_

_I hope you're the first to show_

_I'll be the first to say_

_I understand your pain_

_And for the first time_

_I see your beautiful eyes_

_This is my first love_

_You are the one for me_

_And when I come right back home_

_I hope you're the first to show._

As soon as the song ended, Gaara turned his I-Pod off and took off his ear buds. He sat up to see a teary-eyed Izuka standing at the doorway, awestruck.

"Izuka?" asked Gaara as his face started to turn strawberry red.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't help but listen in. I'll just leave you alone." said Izuka in a choked-up voice. She turned to leave, but couldn't move her foot. She looked down to see some of Gaara's sand gently encircling her ankle. She looked up at Gaara's reddened face.

"Can we talk?" asked Gaara nervously as his face darkened to a beet red color.

"Um, sure." said Izuka in a timid manner.

Gaara commanded his sand to let go of Izuka's ankle and back into its gourd. Izuka walked over to Gaara and sat at the edge of his bed, her stare facing the ground.

For the next couple of minutes, the two sat in silence as Izuka twiddled her fingers and Gaara calmed himself down. When he felt that his face was no longer red, he turned to look at Izuka, who was still facing the ground.

"It doesn't really help the conversation if you're facing the ground." said Gaara matter-of-factly.

"That's true, but so far, there hasn't been a conversation to begin with." returned Izuka.

"Touché." said Gaara.

After a few minutes of more silence, Gaara decided to take the initiative. He took Izuka's right hand in his.

"Gaara?" asked Izuka as she looked up to see Gaara's sincere eyes, surprised at his sudden boldness.

Gaara decided to start the conversation with a question. "Izuka, how long have we known each other?"

"Ever since we've first met back during the Chunnin Exams in Konoha three years ago." said Izuka instantly. Gaara smirked at her response

"That's true, but can you guess when I first realized my feelings for you?" he asked as a faint pink blush appeared across his cheeks.

"No" said Izuka as a pink blush of her own appeared on her cheeks.

"You see Izuka, when we first met, I only viewed you as a part of a mission. I already knew you were a jinchuriki like me at the time, the thing is, I never realized how well I connected with you. Not because we were viewed as monsters, but because you related to me on so many different levels. You like the music I like, you like the books I like, heck, you even like gizzard tongue, which is a rarity in the girls I've met." vented Gaara.

Izuka sat in silence as Gaara talked, trying to comprehend the words that he was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is you understand me way better than anyone else in my life. Not Naruto, not my siblings, but you Izuka." said Gaara.

Izuka shook her head. "Gaara, what are you getting at?"

"Maybe it's better if I showed you." said Gaara with a sigh.

Gaara dropped his grip on Izuka's hand. He instead moved his hands to Izuka's head and held her face in his hands.

"Gaara?" she managed to whispered before she was cut off by Gaara's lips gently kissing hers.

Izuka went wide-eyed in amazement at Gaara's sudden boldness, but it was soon replaced with contentment at the kiss. She closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss. She started to encircle her arms around his neck while Gaara moved his hands from Izuka's face to her slender hips.

The kiss lasted for another minute before the two broke apart to catch their breaths. Still holding onto each other, Izuka smirked at Gaara.

"That was better than I expected." she said as she looked up into Gaara's jade green eyes.

Gaara smirked back at her. "Likewise." he said in return.

"You know we can't go out with this publicly, right." Izuka suddenly said.

Gaara leaned his forehead onto Izuka's in slight frustration.

"I know," he said. "But I don't mind us being in a private relationship. Besides, if I am allowed just to hold you like this for a few seconds a day, then it's fine by me."

Izuka gave him a big grin that showed her gleaming smile and pointy fangs. Gaara felt like his heart skipped a beat seeing Izuka smile, which she barely did in public. As Gaara closed his eyes and leaned his face in for another kiss, Izuka stopped his head from moving any further. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Izuka's eyes were full of suspicion.

"_What is it?"_ he said with his mind.

"_Thanks to my vampire sensitive hearing, I currently hear two idiots in your closet_." she responded.

Gaara followed Izuka's gaze to his closet, where he saw a dim light emanating from the bottom of the closet door. He turned back to his friend-turned-girlfriend.

"_Leave it to me."_ he said with his mind.

Gaara took one hand off of Izuka's hip and commanded his sand to go into the closet. Soon enough, a high pitched scream emanated from said closet and it wasn't from Temari.

Kankuro jumped out of the closet covered in sand while holding his video camera in one hand. Temari soon came out after him, also covered in sand, but she was holding a voice recorder.

Gaara broke his embrace with Izuka and walked over to his siblings. He made his sand tighten its hold on his brother and sister so that they both stood in place.

"Why are you two hiding in my closet?" asked Gaara in a very cold tone that could bring Toshiro Hitsugaya to shame.

"Look Gaara, we only hid in your closet to see if we can catch you singing a parody, but apparently we got more than we bargained for." said Kankuro with a smirk.

"It took us six hours of hiding in your closet, but we finally got it." added Temari.

Gaara nodded his head in understanding. He took the voice recorder and video camera out of his siblings' hands and gave them to Izuka, who crushed them in her bare hands using her vampire strength.

"OUR STUFF!" yelled Temari and Kankuro in unison.

"What you got on us will now never be revealed to the public." said Gaara as he gave his siblings a murderous glare.

"On the contrary, dear brother." said Kankuro as he moved his head over to the closet.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at him before he walked into his closet, where he found Kankuro's laptop still on. He picked it up to see the YouTube page playing a video. Gaara looked on in horror as he witnessed the video of Izuka and himself kissing each other played on the screen.

It was official: Temari and Kankuro succeeded in getting a video of him and Izuka hooking up and uploading it on YouTube. Gaara and Izuka were officially their executioners.

"Gaara, what's going on?" asked Izuka as she entered the closet. Gaara replayed the video, from him singing his parody on his feelings for Izuka to them kissing.

Izuka was stunned into silence.

The two walked back out into Gaara's room and stood face to face with the older teens.

"So what do you think of the latest video?" It's already got 15 million hits and it's rapidly going up." said Kankuro.

"In my opinion, I think it's good for you two to put your love out there. You guys need to show the world that you're the next power couple!" said Temari way too excitedly.

Izuka and Gaara gave each other blank stares before turning their attention back on to the other siblings.

"You crush your brother, I shock your sister?" asked Izuka.

"Good enough for me." said Gaara as he raised his outstretched hand.

"Oh . . ." said Kankuro

"HELL!" screamed Temari as she finished Kankuro's sentence.

And for the rest of the day, the Sand Siblings' residence was filled with shouts of pain from the older siblings and shouts of profanities from the younger ones.

End of parody 11

**A/N: Kankuro and Temari are so cruel, wouldn't you agree? They deserve their punishment. Please review and leave song suggestions.**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya belongs to the Bleach creator Tite Kubo.**

"**Last to Know" belongs to Three Days Grace. "First to Show" is my parody of it.**


	12. Parody 12: This is Suna-ween

Parody 12: This is Suna-ween

It was 9:00 p.m. in Suna as the city started to shut down for the night. In the Sand Siblings' residence, Gaara, Izuka, Temari, and Kankuro were all covered in blankets as they prepared to watch the beginning of a new horror movie while eating buttered popcorn in their living room.

"What's the name of this movie Kankuro?" asked Izuka as she sat next to her red-headed boyfriend on the couch. Temari sat on the nearby Laz-y-boy while Kankuro sat on the floor.

"It's called "Final Oblivion". It's supposed to be a combination of the "Final Destination" series, the "Friday the 13th" movies, the "Saw" series, and "The Nightmare on Elm Street" franchise." said an excited Kankuro as he put the DVD into the DVD player below the TV.

"How is it even possible to combine four of the most popular horror franchises in pop culture history for one movie?" asked Gaara as he brushed shoulders with Izuka on the couch.

"I don't know, but I don't care. It's the magic of Hollywood, baby!" yelled Kankuro like a little girl.

"Don't call me baby." said Gaara in a deadpan.

"I think it's going to be one corny snooze fest." said Temari.

"You're going to eat those words sister!" yelled Kankuro in defiance as he laid down on his stomach on the floor.

"Kankuro, you fainted when you saw a guy get decapitated by shrapnel in one of the "Final Destination" movies. Do you really think you can handle a movie with this much gore and blood?" asked Izuka.

"I'm a ninja. I'll handle it. Besides, I was iron deficient that day." said Kankuro.

"BULLCRAP!" yelled Temari

Kankuro scowled at her.

"Let's watch this movie already please?" asked Gaara as he took a mouthful of popcorn from the bowl and dropped it into his mouth.

"Can't wait to cuddle with your new girlfriend?" asked Kankuro.

"Shut up!" said Gaara in an annoyed tone. Izuka gave Gaara a reassuring smirk.

All of a sudden, Kankuro leapt up in pain.

"OWWWWW!" he screamed. "Izzuka, you just shocked me!"

Temari broke out in laughter, while Gaara let a smirk creep onto his face. He reached under the blanket him and Izuka were sharing, grabbed her hand in his own, and gave it a squeeze.

"_Thank you."_ he said with his mind.

"_You're welcome, and besides, I was planning to shock him during the movie anyway."_ Izuka communicated right back to him.

Gaara smiled when he heard Izuka's plan. He made a note to himself to give Izuka a good night kiss before the night was over.

"Hold up a sec." said Kankuro. He miraculously took out a new video camera from under his blanket.

"You want to video tape one of us singing another parody right before the movie starts?" asked Temari.

"Yes indeed, and let's make this one a Halloween themed parody." said Kankuro.

"When did you get a second video camera?" asked Gaara as he exchanged a skeptical look with Izuka.

"I got it when I bought the first one you had Izuka break. It was a two-for-one sale." said Kankuro.

He turned the camera on and pointed it at everyone's faces.

"Who wants to sing for me and our faithful YouTube viewers?" asked Kankuro.

Temari looked at Izuka. "You do it Izuka. You can think of lyrics faster than any of us and the sooner you sing, the faster we'll get to watch the movie."

Izuka turned to Gaara. "Temari does make a good point." he said as he gave Izuka a small smirk.

Izuka sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Great! And I know just the song you can parody." said Kankuro.

Kankuro took out his I-Pod and portable speakers. He placed his I-Pod into the dock, looked through his instrumental playlist, and selected the song.

"What's the song?" asked Izuka in newfound anticipation.

"You'll see." said Kankuro with a sly grin.

A few seconds later, the familiar drum beat of Marilyn Manson's version of "This is Halloween" began to fill the room.

Temari chuckled. "Really Kankuro?"

"I had a feeling he was going to play this song." said Gaara with a thoughtful look on his face.

Izuka didn't comment on the song choice. Instead, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Would you hate to see something plain?_

_Come with me and you will see_

_This, our town on Suna's eve_

_This is Suna-ween, this is Suna-ween_

_Shinobi scream dead with fright_

_This is Suna-ween, everybody run and scream_

_Trick or treat do you really wanna die tonight_

_It's our town, everybody flee_

_In this town of Suna-ween_

_I am the one hiding under your desk_

_Teeth ground sharp and killing all the best_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Eating all your cake; cat hat over my hair_

_This is Suna-ween, this is Suna-ween_

_Suna-ween, Suna-ween, Suna-ween, Suna-ween_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the sand gourd song_

_In this town, don't you hate us now?_

_Everbody's waiting to see who is going to die_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Black cat waiting now to pounce and then you scream_

_This is Suna-ween, red n' black, green envy_

_Aren't you scared? Well isn't that nice_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and eat the rice_

_Ride to your doom in the dead of night_

_Everybody flee, everybody flee_

_In our town of Suna-ween_

_I am the clown with the painted on face_

_Can't run a dash and taking up your space_

_I am the one when you call who's there?_

_I can make wind blow you straight out of here_

_I am the shadow of the moon at night_

_Making you sleep till death takes your life_

_This is Suna-ween; this is Suna-ween,_

_Suna-ween, Suna-ween, Suna-ween, Suna-ween_

_Suna-ween, Suna-ween_

_Tender dumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun if you don't even care_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Suna-ween_

_In this town don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for someone to do die_

_Insomniac Jack will catch you in the back_

_And scream like a monkey_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Sunaween, everybody flee_

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?_

_Our man Jack is king of the sand patch_

_Everybody hail to the Sand king, now_

_This is Suna-ween, this is Suna-ween_

_Suna-ween, Suna-ween, Suna-ween, Suna-ween_

_In this town we call home_

_Everybody hail to the sand gourd song_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, whoo_

Kankuro turned off his I-Pod and his camera. Temari and Gaara applauded Izuka as she lied back into the couch. Gaara took her hand under the blanket.

"_That was an impressive performance."_ he said with his mind.

"_Why thank you."_ she returned as she risked a glance at Gaara.

"I loved the fact you included each of us in the parody." said Temari

"I can't run a dash and I take up space?" asked Kankuro in a pissed off tone. Izuka only shrugged.

"The teeth ground sharp was definetly your part Izuka and I bet we all know who is Insomniac Jack." said Temari in a sing-song voice as she turned to the young red head.

"Don't forget the Sand King, sis." said Kankuro as he let out a small chuckle. Gaara started to blush a shade of red. Izuka gave Gaara's hand a reassuring squeeze, which helped to calm him down.

"Okay boys and girls, let's get this movie started." said Kankuro. He took up the remote and pressed play. Temari quickly got up from her seat to turn off the house lights.

The four enjoyed the rest of the night, which was filled with screams of terror and popcorn flying everywhere. And yes, Gaara remembered to give Izuka her good night kiss, by quickly planting it on her left cheek while Temari and Kankuro were distracted watching the killers on the screen were fighting each other in the middle of the movie. In return, Izuka planted a loving kiss on his right cheek soon after.

It was that kind of night.

End of Parody 12

**A/N: All the horror movie references do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. "This is Halloween was covered by Marilyn Manson. "This is Suna-ween" is the parody for it. Please review and leave song suggestions.**


	13. Parody 13: I'm just Scared

Parody 13: I'm Just Scared

Kankuro was in a dark room that he didn't recognize. The only other things in the room were a machete and a glove with spikes on the fingers.

"Where am I? Why do those weapons look familiar?" asked Kankuro as he scratched his head.

"Because we're going to kill you with them." said a creepy voice.

All of a sudden, two men walked out of the shadows. One man wore a red and black striped shirt, a fedora, and had burn scars all over his face. The other was wearing blue overalls and a hockey mask.

"OH HELL NO!" yelled Kankuro as he recognized the two men. "You're Freddy Kruger and you're Jason Voorhees!"

"That's right. You see, me and Jason here are trying to settle our feud and you're the perfect compromise." said Freddy.

"Me? I'm the perfect compromise?" asked Kankuro as he pointed at the two men.

Jason nodded his head yes.

"You see Kankuro; we've decided to settle our feud with you. The first one that kills you is the best killer."

"So I'm some sacrificial lamb?" asked Kankuro dumbfounded.

"That's right." Freddy waved his hand at the western wall, where a doorway magically appeared. "We're going to give you a five second head start. I suggest you get running lard ass."

Kankuro didn't need much motivation after that. He ran straight to the doorway and entered the dark hallway that was connected to it.

"Let the games begin!" he heard Freddy yell as he continued to run through the hallway.

Kankuro turned a corner into a hallway with a whole bunch of rooms, He tried the third one on his right, but it was locked. He then tried the other doors, but he soon found out that those were locked to.

"Damn it!" Kankuro yelled in frustration, which was a big mistake. He turned to his right to see Jason blocking his path, his machete in his right hand.

"Oh hell!" complained Kankuro. He turned to his left to see Freddy Kruger blocking the way, his glove looking menacing in the dim light.

"SHIT!" yelled Kankuro. "Is this really the end of me?"

All of a sudden the whirring sound of a saw filled the area.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT COMING FROM?!" yelled Freddy in frustration.

All Jason did was look around the hallway to see if he could fine where the sound was coming from.

Kankuro looked up to see a large buzz saw coming straight for his head.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Kankuro as he sat up on his bed. He looked around to see that he was in his bedroom.

"It was all just a nightmare." he panted as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Kankuro?" asked a mysterious voice that made Kankuro jump from his bed and onto the floor.

"Kankuro, it's me, Temari, and Gaara!" exclaimed Izuka as she knocked on Kankuro's door.

"Oh! Come on in you guys!" yelled Kankuro as he got back on his bed and rubed his sore butt.

Izuka opened the door and walked inside Kankuro's room with Temari and Gaara on her heels. Temari was wearing blue pajamas with little fans on them. Gaara was wearing a red t shirt with black pajama pants. Izuka was wearing a yellow t shirt and a pair of white shorts with little, yellow stars on them.

"Kankuro, what's with all the screaming? It's two in the morning." complained Temari as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." said Kankuro as he did a slight pout.

"Let me guess." asked Gaara. "You had a dream where you were being hunted down by Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees because if either one of them killed you, they would be the better killer?"

Kankuro gave Gaara a surprised look. "How'd you know that?"

"I didn't" said Gaara. "I guessed."

"Well apparently Gaara, your guess was right." said Izuka.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you watch "Final Oblivion" Kankuro. Face it, you have a fear of horror movies!" exclaimed Temari.

"No, I don't!" said Kankuro as he pouted at his sister.

"Kankuro I can tell you're lying." said Izuka bluntly as she looked at the puppeteer.

Kankuro turned away from them. "Okay, so I am a little scared, which is stupid, since I'm a ninja."

"It's not stupid, Kankuro. Everyone is afraid of something." said Izuka as she took a seat on Kankuro's bed.

"Really?" he asked as he slowly turned to face them.

Izuka shook her head yes.

"What do you guys fear?" asked Kankuro all of a sudden.

The three teens nervously looked at him.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Temari.

"I'm just curious. Tell you what, if you guys tell me what your biggest fears are, I'll do a parody of a song right here, right now." said Kankuro.

"Stop watching horror movies and you got yourself a deal." said Temari.

"_Is she sure about this?"_ asked Izuka as she telecommunicated with Gaara.

"_I think she is."_ returned Gaara as he gave his girlfriend a questioning look.

"Okay then. Temari, you go first. What are your biggest fears?" asked Kankuro as he crossed his arms.

"That's easy. My biggest fears are spiders and tarantulas. Basically any arachnid bigger than a human fist gives me the creeps." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Gaara, your next." said Kankuro as he looked at his little brother.

"If I really think about, my biggest fears are cookies being extinct and fan girls evading my private life." said Gaara as he took a seat at a nearby stool.

"Understandable." said Kankuro. He finally turned to Izuka. "What about you Izuka? What are you afraid of?"

"Let me think about it?" said Izuka as she placed her hand on her chin.

Ten minutes soon passed and she didn't say anything.

"C'mon Izuka, you have to be afraid of something." Temari whined.

"I can't really think of any fears at the moment." said Izuka as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I might know one." said Kankuro as he eyed Izuka. "You're afraid of anything that can cause you headaches."

"Only using some aspects of my telekinetic powers gives me headaches Kankuro. How is that a fear?" asked Izuka as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, right, good point. Well, two out of three ain't bad." said Kankuro as he awkwardly scratched his hair. He then reached for his I-Pod and placed it in the nearby stereo dock.

"What song are you parodying this time?" asked Gaara as he watched his brother look through his instrumental playlist.

"You'll know." said Kankuro. He picked up his video camera and handed it to Izuka. "You film it."

"Okay." said Izuka as she turned the camera on.

Soon, the familiar sound of string instruments from Apocalyptica's "I Don't Care" featuring Adam Gontier from Three Days Grace began to play.

"I love this song!" exclaimed Temari. "Do the song justice will ya." she said as she scowled at Kankuro.

"Will do sis." said Kankuro as he faced Izuka. "Here I go."

_I try to make it through my strife,_

_In my way_

_There's you_

_I try so hard not to cry, _

_Yeah that's all I do_

_Just don't embrace it_

_Don't try to face it, and deal with it_

_It's just all there is_

_If you were here or in my dreams,_

_I'll be scared, I'm just scared_

_Just cause I'll let you hear me scream_

_Cuz I swear (I swear) I'm just scared_

_I'm still plagued by all this fright_

_I always try to stop my cryin _

_But your eyes seem to laugh_

_At my panic attacks_

_I'm getting buried in my home_

_These fears just make me feel alone_

_Don't say anything just leave my space_

_If you were here or in my dreams_

_I'll be scared, I'm just scared_

_Just cause I'll let you hear my screams_

_Cuz I swear (I swear) I'm just scared_

_I'M SCARED OF EVERYTHING_

_BUT YOU ALL JUST LAUGH AT ME (2X)_

_If you were here or in my dreams_

_I'll be scared, I'm just scared_

_Just cause I'll let you hear my screams_

_Cuz I swear (I swear) I'm just scared_

_If you were here or in my dreams_

_I'll be scared (I'll be scared)_

_I'll be scared (I'll be scared)_

_Just go and leave my teary sight_

"_I'll be scared (I swear)_

_I'm just scared_

_Of y'all_

Everyone applauded as Kankuro bowed.

"What do you guys think?" asked Kankuro as Izuka handed him his video camera.

"That parody you just sung was basically you calling yourself a scaredy cat." said Temari.

"Shut up Temari!" yelled Kankuro in defiance.

"Well you already have the cat hat for it." added Gaara as he shrugged.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, ALL OF YOU!" screamed Kankuro.

Izuka, Gaara, and Temari ran out of the room. Kankuro slammed his door as soon as the three ran out.

"Did you guys really have to tease him like that?" asked Izuka as she looked at the two remaining siblings as they stood in the hallway.

"Sorry, force of habit." said Temari. She soon yawned.

"Anyways if you guys need me, I'll be back in my room trying to salvage my restful sleep. Good night or good morning, technically." she waved as she walked down the hallway to her room. As she closed her door, Gaara and Izuka looked at each other.

"What now?" asked Izuka.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. I have paperwork in the morning." said Gaara as he yawned.

"So do I, but unlike you, sleep is a luxury for me." said Izuka s she crossed her arms.

"That's true." said Gaara with a sheepish smirk.

Izuka smirked back and turned her back to him. "Good night Gaara."

She was about to walk to her room before Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder. Izuka turned to look at him.

"Gaara?" questioned Izuka.

"You forgot something." said Gaara as a small blush appeared across his face. It was too dark in the hallway for Izuka to see it clearly.

"What did I forget?" Izuka asked as she turned her whole body back around to face him.

Gaara closed the two foot gap between them. "This."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head down to Izuka's. Realizing what was going on, Izuka closed her eyes just as Gaara's lips made contact with hers. Izuka encircled her arms around Gaara's neck and Gaara arms encircled her waist.

It started out as a gentle kiss before Gaara decided to take the initiative, again. As the two continued kissing, Gaara's tongue poked out of his mouth and barely touched Izuka's lip. Sensing what he wanted to do; Izuka happily obliged and let Gaara's tongue have access into her mouth. She gently moaned as Gaara's tongue explored every inch of the space beyond her lips.

"_You don't mind, do you?"_ asked a slightly nervous Gaara telepathically as he pulled Izuka closer to his body.

"_Not at all, as long as I get to do the same thing to you." _Izuka practically purred back as she started to slip her tongue into Gaara's mouth as his tongue retracted itself back into its home.

"_Be my guest." _was Gaara's response as Izuka started to explore his mouth with her tongue. He let out a soft moan of his own.

"Well ain't that a wakeup call!"

Gaara and Izuka broke their embrace and saw Kankuro poking his head out of his room, his video camera in his right hand.

"You got to love these tender, intimate, early morning moments." said Kankuro as he wiped away an imaginary tear.

"You videotaped the whole thing didn't you?" asked Gaara as he walked a few steps closer to Kankuro's room.

"Indeed little brother." answered Kankuro.

"It's so not making it to YouTube." Gaara said bluntly.

"And why wouldn't it?" asked Kankuro.

Gaara didn't answer. All he did was turn his head to face his girlfriend, whose eye color changed from ice blue to dark purple.

"Uh oh." said Kankuro. He looked at his video camera to see that all the footage that he took just now had been erased.

"DAMMIT! YOU ERASED IT WITH YOUR WEIRD EYES!" yelled Kankuro as he dejectedly went back into his bedroom.

Gaara smirked at his girlfriend. "Nice job Izzy."

"Why thank you." Izuka said while smirking at her boyfriend. She walked over to Gaara and gave him one more gentle kiss on the lips. "Sweet dreams." she said as she walked to her room.

"Thanks, for some reason, sweet dreams are guaranteed this time around." Gaara called after her. He then walked to his room to see how much sleep he could manage to get back.

End of parody 13

**A/N: Longest parody chapter so far. Please leave reviews and song suggestions. I'm open to ideas.**

**Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees are characters I do not own. They are from their own respective franchises.**

"**I Don't Care" belongs to Apocolyptica and Adam Gontier. "I'm just Scared" is the parody I did for it. Enjoy readers.**


	14. Parody 14: Bad Girl

**Requested by Narutoluver0002**

Parody 14: Bad Girl

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked through the halls of the Suna Ninja Academy to Izuka's office. The three of them were going to meet up with her so that they could all go out to lunch together.

"Man, I'm starving!" whined Kankuro as he rubbed his stomach.

"Stop whining Kankuro! We're almost near Izzy's office." said Temari as she gave Kankuro a sharp look.

"The sooner we meet up with Izzy, the sooner we can eat. Okay Kankuro?" asks Gaara as he glances at his brother.

"Fine, I'll shut my mouth up." replies Kankuro.

"Thank you." chorus Temari and Gaara.

The three continue to walk in silence until Kankuro's stomach lets out a sharp growl that fills the hallway. Temari and Gaara turn their heads to scowl at the middle sibling.

"I said I'll shut my mouth up. I never said anything about my stomach." says Kankuro as he raises his hands in surrender.

Temari and Gaara didn't say anything. The group continued walking till they reached the end of the hallway, where the hallway stopped and became an open waiting area.

The waiting area contained a few chairs and a desk which belonged to Izuka's secretary. The secretary was currently sitting at her desk doing her paperwork and taking phone calls. She had short dark blonde hair, green eyes, and looked to be in her middle twenties.

"Hello Shiura." says Temari in greeting.

The blond woman looks up from her paperwork to acknowledge the siblings.

"Oh hello Kazekage-san, Temari-san, Kankuro-kun." says Shiura as she places a report back on her pile of paperwork.

"Is Izuka in?" Gaara asks her as he starts to step forward.

"Indeed she is. You can go in if you want." says Shiura as she returns her attention back to her paperwork.

"Thank you." says Gaara and Temari in unison. Temari grabs Kankuro's shoulder to stop him from gawking at Izuka's secretary. She drags him along as Gaara opens the door for them so that they could enter Izuka's office.

Izuka's office was similar to Gaara's office. The only difference was that her office was covered in a lot more plant life.

Izuka was currently at her desk brushing out her hair. She looked up to see her roommates enter her office.

"Hey guys." she greets them.

"Hey Izzy." Temari greets her in return.

"Stop calling me that!" says Izuka as she immediately snaps at the wind mistress.

"Sorry!" says Temari in surrender. She then notices Izuka's hair.

"Izuka, when was the last time you had a haircut?" asks Temari as she gives Izuka a curious look.

"I had my last haircut the day before I moved here to Suna from Konoha." answers Izuka as she continues to brush out her long tresses.

"What?" exclaims Kankuro in surprise. "But that was like, three years ago!"

"I know. I always planned to have my hair cut a few inches, but I always procrastinated on it. I go to the hair dresser every two weeks, but I never could bring myself to cut my hair." says Izuka as she puts down her red brush on her mahogany desk.

"Maybe it's because you figured since you were starting a new life here in Suna, you might as well stop cutting your hair and let it grow out." said Gaara as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That could be the reason." says Izuka as she crosses her arms.

"Izuka can you stand up for a second?" asks Temari out of the blue.

Izuka nodded her head and stood up.

"Turn around please?" continues Temari.

"Okay." says Izuka with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She then turns her back to the siblings.

"DAMN!" yells Kankuro. Gaara nodded his head in agreement. He never knew Izuka's hair had grown that long.

"When you first moved here from Konoha, your hair barely reached your shoulders; now after three years, your hair reaches almost past your butt." says Temari with a wide eyed look.

"I know." says Izuka as she turns back around, her hair whipping around with the movement of her body. Gaara couldn't help but blush.

"And you haven't cut your hair since then?" asks an incredulous Kankuro.

Izuka nods her hair yes in answer.

"It's probably for the best that I don't cut my hair right now. It could cause mass pandemonium among my fan boys."

"That is so possible." replies Temari as she starts to think of what Izuka just said.

"One thing is for sure, you are giving Ino a run for her money when it comes to who has the longest hair." says Kankuro.

"Don't forget Neji." says Izuka.

Kankuro instantly laughs while Temari just chuckles. Gaara just blankly stares, not yet getting the joke.

"So ready for lunch?" asks Izuka as they get back to the original task at hand.

"Not yet." says Temari as she suddenly takes out her video camera.

"Really?" asks Gaara.

"Don't worry. I'm doing the parody this time." answers Temari.

"Which song this time?" asks Kankuro as he forgets his hunger to scroll through the instrumental playlist on his I-Pod.

"Good Girl by Carrie Underwood." answers Temari again.

"I see. You're going country with this one." said Izuka as she starts to braid her hair.

"Yep" she then turns to Kankuro. "Play it brother."

Kankuro picks out the song and places it in the dock of the stereo that Izuka keeps in her office. The twang of an electric guitar starts to fill the room.

This is what Temari sang.

_Hey, bad girl (hey, bad girl)_

_With your words being foul_

_I bet you I can tell you_

_What you're thinking about_

_You'll see a bad boy (you see a bad boy)_

_Gonna steal you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you crying_

_With your heart crushed from hurt_

_His hands are full of money_

_But he'll take yours like a thief_

_So hide away from him_

_And don't come running back to me_

_Hey bad girl (hey bad girl)_

_Leave here while you're mad_

_Cause the man you got is just plain bad_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind_

_Open up your eyes and cry_

_It's just a matter of time till you find_

_He's not bad, girl_

_Not bad for you_

_You better get to getting in your see-ya shoes and go, go, go . . . _

_Better listen to me_

_He's cold, cold, cold_

_Hey bad girl (Hey bad girl)_

_You got a heart made of mold_

_You want a dark wedding_

_And a hand filled with gold_

_Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)_

_Like every bad girl does_

_Want a dark and creepy ending, somebody to shove_

_But he's really good at trying_

_Making your heart break like a bust_

_Cause when he says together_

_Well it don't mean much_

_Hey bad girl (hey bad girl)_

_So bad for him_

_Better back away girly_

_You don't know what he's plannin_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind_

_Open up your eyes and cry_

_It's just a matter of time till you find_

_He's not bad, girl_

_Not bad for you_

_You better get to getting on your see-ya shoes and go, go, go . . . _

_Better listen to me_

_He's cold, cold, cold_

_Oh, he's not bad, girl_

_Why can't you see?_

_He'll steal your heart and break it_

_Listen to me, yeah_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind_

_Open up your eyes and cry_

_It's just a matter of time till you find_

_He's not bad, he's not bad_

_Open up your eyes and cry_

_It's just a matter of time till you find_

_He's not bad, girl_

_Not bad for you_

_You better get to going in your see-ya shoes_

Everyone applauded as soon as Temari was finished.

"Way to represent the country girls." says Izuka as she finishes fastening her hair ring back on her braid.

"Why thank you." says Temari as she takes her video camera from Gaara, who was filming the parody for her.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of a grumbling stomach.

"KANKURO!" scream the two blonde girls as they immediately pin the blame on the puppeteer.

"That wasn't me that time. I swear!" says Kankuro as he places a hand over his heart.

"Actually, you can put the blame on me." said a nervous Gaara as he scratches his cheek in slight embarrassment.

Everyone give him incredulous stares.

"I'm that hungry." Gaara says bluntly as his stomach rumbles again in starvation.

"I know how we can fix that." says Izuka. "Let's go to Miyure's."

The Sand Siblings all nodded their heads in agreement. The four walked out of Izuka's office, said their goodbyes to Shiura, and started on their way to their favorite restaurant for an afternoon lunch.

End of Parody 14

**A/N: Song suggestions are welcome. Please review and vote on my poll.**

"**Good Girl" belongs to Carrie Underwood. "Bad Girl" is the parody I made based on it.**


	15. Parody 15: Lady Skills

**This chapter's parody was suggested by RavenUchiha136**

Parody 15: Lady Skills

Kankuro and Gaara were sitting in their living room watching TV. Izuka and Temari were currently out doing a little shopping, so the two brothers were left by themselves in the Sand Siblings residence.

As the two were watching the music video channel, Kankuro looked at his brother.

"Why?" he asked.

Gaara looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Why what?" Gaara asked.

"Why you?" asked Kankuro as he sat up.

"Why me what?" asked Gaara as he stared down his brother in utter confusion.

"Why do all the girls in Suna go after you?" asked Kankuro as he turned his attention back on the TV.

"I don't really know that answer for sure." said Gaara as he too looked back at the TV.

"What's your best guess? The answer is right in front of you." said Kankuro as he gave his brother a knowing look.

"I don't know. It's probably because I've worked hard to become the Kazekage of the Sand village at such a young age." Gaara answered.

"It's weird. Most people would think that a person as young as you taking on a big responsibility as leading a large village such as Suna would be out of their mind, but most people here in the village thinks it's commendable." said Kankuro.

"You got that right." answered Gaara.

"And apparently, most girls think it's hot. Even though the whole world already knows that you are dating the Sage of the Sixth Paths, more and more girls are falling for you each day." said Kankuro as he looked at his brother.

"I don't know why. It's confusing." said Gaara as he crossed his arms.

"I'll say and besides, you have no skills with the ladies." exclaimed Kankuro as he got up from his seat to go to the kitchen.

"What did you say?" asked Gaara in a cold tone.

Kankuro entered the living room with a soda in hand.

"You have no skills with the ladies. You don't know how to pick up chicks. You don't know how to flirt. Girls are dropping themselves at your feet and you can barely flirt with anyone of them." said Kankuro as he sat back in his seat.

"Why should I? I'm already in a relationship." said Gaara as sent a stern look to his brother's direction

"You are in a relationship, but how long did it take you to finally tell Izuka how you really feel about her?" said Kankuro as he took a sip of cola.

"A while." said Gaara, a bit of nervousness etched in his voice.

"Really? Well it's a good thing you finally took the initiative to tell her because if you wasted any more time with your poor lady skills, I could guarantee you that Izuka would have been picked up by another guy."

Gaara was getting more and more irritated by the second, and when he finally heard the Izuka getting picked up by another guy part, he finally lost his temper.

"Shut up Kankuro! Why are you even bringing this up? Are you jealous that I have more fan girls than you? Cause if you are then what would Matsuri think?" asked Gaara as he gave his brother a cold look.

"Hey! I am in a relationship with Matsuri thanks to my lady skills. It was my parody "Serenade" that wooed her into my arms." said Kankuro as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

"So? It was my parody "First to Show" that wooed Izuka into mine." said Gaara in defiance.

Kankuro was about to retort, but cut himself off.

"Gaara, I feel inspired." Kankuro said all of a sudden.

"What?" Gaara asked in total confusion.

Kankuro didn't answer. Instead, he ran straight for the stairs. A few minutes later, he ran back into the living room with his I-Pod in one hand and his video camera in the other.

"Another parody?" asked Gaara in sheer annoyance.

"Indeed brother, and with this new parody I came up with, I'll prove to you once and for all that I have better lady skills than you." said Kankuro as he set up his I-Pod in the nearby stereo dock.

"Good luck finding a cameraman because I'm not videotaping you." said Gaara as he lay back in his chair.

All of a sudden, Ryu flew into the house through the window. The slim, purple dragon flew around the living room once before stopping on the coffee table.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Ryu.

"Hey Ryu!" they answered in return.

"Where were you all day?" asked Gaara as he gave Ryu a questioning look.

"I was flying around and exploring the northern end of the desert." said Ryu. "Where are Izzy and Temari?"

"Shopping!" exclaimed Kankuro. He handed Ryu the video camera. "Do me a favor and man the camera."

"Filming another parody about how you have better lady skills than Gaara?" asked Ryu.

The two brothers gave the dragon stunned looks.

"How'd ya know?" they asked in unison.

"I didn't, I guessed." said Ryu in a very serious tone of voice. She looked at Kankuro.

"What song are you parodying?" she asked the face painted puppeteer.

"You'll see." said Kankuro as he pressed the stereo's on button.

Soon, the living room was filled with the sounds of Kelis' "Milkshake" Gaara and Ryu gave the puppeteer incredulous stares.

"REALLY?" they asked in unison.

Kankuro ignored them. He sang instead.

_My lady skills are better than yours!_

_And they're like we like Kankuro more_

_And I'm like Gaara is a bore_

_You want him but you want me more_

_My lady skills are better than yours_

_And they're like we like Kankuro more_

_And I'm like Gaara is a snore_

_You want him but you want me more_

_I know you love it_

_The thing that makes me_

_What the girls go crazy for_

_They lose their minds_

_The way I shine_

_I think it's time_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Look it up_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_The girls are fainting_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Look it up_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_The girls are fainting_

_My lady skills are better than yours_

_And they're like we want Kankuro more_

_And I'm like Gaara is a bore_

_You want him but you want me more_

_My lady skills are better than yours_

_And they're like we want Kankuro more_

_And I'm like Gaara is a snore_

_You want him but you want me more_

_I can see you on it_

_You want me to teach the_

_The skills that gets these girls_

_It can't be taught_

_Just know these kids get caught_

_Watch if you're smart_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Look it up_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_The girls are fainting_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Look it up_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_The girls are fainting_

_My lady skills are better than yours_

_And they're like we want Kankuro more_

_And I'm like Gaara is a bore_

_You want him but you want me more_

_My lady skills are better than yours_

_And they're like we want Kankuro more_

_And I'm like Gaara is a snore_

_You want him but you want me more_

_Oh, once you get involved_

_Everyone will look your way but_

_You can't maintain your charm_

_Or maintain your manhood_

_I got the perfect blend_

_Charisma and charm within_

_Then next your eyes will squint_

_Cause you know I win in the end_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Look it up_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_The girls are fainting_

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Look it up_

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_The girls are fainting_

_My lady skills are better than yours_

_And they're like we want Kankuro more_

_And I'm like Gaara is a bore_

_They want you but they want me more_

_My lady skills are better than yours_

_And they're like we want Kankuro more_

_And I'm like Gaara is a snore_

_They want you but they want me more_

After he finished the song, Kankuro bowed. Ryu turned off the video camera.

"Impressive Kankuro." said Ryu as she handed him back his camera.

"Thanks." responded Kankuro as he took his camera and then took his I-Pod out of the stereo dock. He then turned to Gaara, who was giving him a murderous glare.

"Well?" he asked with a nervous smirk on his face.

"I'm going to kill you." said Gaara in a sub-zero freezing tone of voice.

Ryu, who started to become scared for Kankuro's well-being after hearing Gaara's cold tone, turned to the puppeteer.

"Run."

Kankuro instantly did what the dragon told him to do. He ran right out of the room just as Gaara started to chase after him.

As the chaos ensued, a sharp slam from a door echoed throughout the house.

"Gaaara, Kankuro, Ryu, we're home!" exclaimed Temari as she and Izuka walked into the living room with shopping bags in their hands.

"AWWWWWWWW!" screamed Kankuro as he ran past the two.

"GET BACK HERE KANKURO! YOU'RE SUCH A DEAD MAN!" screamed Gaara as he chased after him. He passed Izuka and Temari and followed Kankuro up the stairs.

Izuka and Temari shared confused glances with each other before turning to Ryu.

"Ryu, what's been happening here since we've been gone." asked Izuka.

"Another parody gone bad, at Gaara's expense." answered Ryu as she slithered into the kitchen.

"What should we do?" asked Temari as she looked over at Izuka.

"We wait until the video is posted on YouTube. I've got a feeling that neither Kankuro nor Gaara is going to talk about what happened with us." said Izuka as she walked upstairs to her room.

"You can definetely say that again." Temari muttered as she too walked into the kitchen.

As for Gaara and Kankuro, let's just say things didn't go well for the puppeteer as he got his just desserts, courtesy of a very angry Kazekage and a whole lot of vengeful sand.

End of Parody 15

**A/N: Thank you RavenUchiha136 for the Lady Skills idea! :)**

"**Milkshake" belongs to Kelis. "Lady Skills" is the parody I wrote based on it.**


	16. Parody 16: Two Boys and Their Sis Temari

**For Narutoluver0002, Happy Birthday, you dedicated reader!**

Parody 16: Two Boys and their Sis Temari

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were walking home from the Kazekage building after a long, hard day of work. As the trio made their way home, they acknowledged the citizens and dodged Gaara's fan girls.

"I just realized something. Where's Izuka?" asked Kankuro as the three ran into a nearby alley.

"When I went over to the ninja academy, her Shiura told me that Izuka finished all of her paperwork ahead of time so she went home early." said Temari as she watched a group of Gaara's fan girls run right past the alley they were hiding in.

"Is it just me, or does Izuka do a much better job at paperwork than Gaara?" asked Kankuro as he stepped out of the alley.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gaara as he looked to make sure the area was clear of any fan girls before stepping out onto to the street.

"I mean, she does finish her work a lot faster than you do brother." answered Kankuro.

"Yeah, but Izuka's paperwork only revolves around the ninja academy and its students while Gaara's paperwork revolves around everything else that concerns the village." answered Temari as she joined her brothers on the street.

"You're right. There is no comparison when it comes to that kind of paperwork." commented Kankuro as the three continued on their way home.

"You think Izuka would mind if I gave her more paperwork to do?" asked Gaara as he looked up at the fading sky.

Temari and Kankuro gave Gaara blank stares.

"Do you really want to do that?" they asked him in dead monotones.

Gaara sweat dropped. "You're right. If I gave her more paperwork, what do you think she's going to do to me?"

"Since you're the Kazekage, I would say nothing major. She would either shock you, bury you in your own sand, or maybe even dump you." said Kankuro as he counted the choices down with his fingers.

Gaara gave him a blank stare.

"What? You're the one that asked the question." answered Kankuro in surprise.

"Kankuro, it was a rhetorical question." answered Gaara in his monotone as he walked past him.

"Burn!" exclaimed Temari.

"Shut up!" yelled Kankuro.

The three continued on home in silence. Once they reached their porch, they heard the sounds of a guitar from inside the house.

"What's with the guitar music?" asked Temari as she grabbed her keys from her pocket.

"You don't think that's Izuka do you?" asked Gaara as he watched his sister open the door.

"Let us see for ourselves." exclaimed Kankuro as he walked silently into the house. Gaara and Temari followed after him.

The trio crept slowly and silently through the house until they reached the living room. In the living room, they saw Izuka still in her work clothes sitting on the couch with an acoustic guitar in her hand. Ryu was on top of the coffee table, a silver video camera in her hand.

"Explain to me again why I'm doing this?" asked Izuka as she crossed her arms.

"I started my own YouTube channel a while ago and my fans have been asking, no, begging, for me to join in the parodying fun you and the Sand Sibs are having." explained Ryu.

"And you have decided to videotape us singing parodies. Aren't you going to join in? You know sing one for yourself?" asked Izuka.

"Soon, I'll do one for myself soon enough. Now can you please sing a parody of KT Tunstall's "Black Horse and the Cherry Tree"?" asked Ryu.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, but why do I need to play the acoustic guitar while singing this." asked Izuka.

"Don't whine okay. I've known you for a few years now and one of the many things I've learned about you is that you have an amazing talent with musical instruments. It's been a while since I've seen you play the guitar. Please just do it!" whined Ryu.

"Okay, okay, just stop your whining." said Izuka as she placed the guitar on her lap.

"YAY!" screamed Ryu as she fist pumped in the air.

"You watch _Jersey Shore _with Kankuro way too much." said Izuka as she gave her a deadpan look.

Ryu finished her fist pumping and turned on the video camera.

"I'm ready when you're ready." said Ryu as she placed the camera in front of her face.

Izuka nodded and started to strum the guitar. Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari were stunned into silence as they witnessed Izuka play the wooden instrument. They never knew she could play so well.

This was what she sang.

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_Well my beast knows me better than I know myself_

_So I'll just do all the traveling_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_I came across a town in the middle of nowhere_

_Home to two young boys and their sis Temari_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_I felt a little fear upon my back_

_Had a heart attack, but I kept on trucking_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_Well the two young boys asked "Why you here?"_

_I said "I'm here to stay for the rest of my years"_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_But they said "No no, no, no no no"_

_I said "Yes I'm here for real"_

_No no, no, no no no_

_I said "Yes I'm here for real"_

_(Ooo, woo hoo)_

_And my mind had a problem in the early hours_

_So I stopped thinking for just a few_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_And I hurt a guy which I shouldn't have done_

_And he didn't forgive me for many days_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_So I stayed in the town in the middle of nowhere_

_With the two young boys and their sis Temari_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_And I can't leave here cause I'm oh so happy_

_And now I've got 8 tailed beasts within me, yeah_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_And they said "Oh no, no, no no no"_

_Said "No no; why are you even here?"_

_No no, no, no no no_

_Said "No, no; why are you even here?"_

_(Ooo, woo hoo)_

"_I'm here for many years"_

_(Ooo, woo hoo)_

_Said "Oh no, no no"_

_No, no, no no no_

"_Why are you even here?"_

_(Woo hoo)_

_No no no no_

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_

_No, no no no no_

_I'm here for all these years_

_Two young guys and their sis Temari_

_(No no, no, no no no)_

_I can't get quite get why my heart's forsaken me, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(No, no)_

_Two young guys and their sis Temari_

_(No no, no, no no no)_

_I think its cause the red head has his eyes on me_

_(No, no)_

Ryu turned off her video camera and applauded Izuka's performance. Izuka took the guitar off her lap and placed it next to her side.

"What do you think?" asked Izuka as she stretched out her hands.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Ryu. "I'm uploading this right away!"

Ryu took back up her camera and slithered upstairs, leaving Izuka alone in the living room.

"Hm, I wonder where Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are. They should have been here half an hour ago." wondered Izuka as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh were here. We were here for the whole performance."

Izuka's back stiffened as she recognized Kankuro's voice. She turned around to see Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara standing in the doorway. Kankuro and Temari looked at her with knowing eyes and mischievous smiles. Gaara, on the other hand, wasn't showing any emotion with his face but a slight shade of pink broke through the stoic mask.

"Hey guys." Izuka said nervously as the three walked into the living room.

"Let me just say, thank you for mentioning my name in your parody. I feel so acknowledged." said Temari as she took a seat next to Izuka on the couch.

"While me and Gaara are known as the two young guys." said Kankuro a tad sarcastically as he took the seat opposite of them. Gaara still stood up.

"Sorry. I couldn't figure out how to include your names in the parody." said Izuka apologetically as she stood up and took the guitar in her hands.

"I didn't know you could play guitar." said Gaara as he looked at Izuka with a stunned expression.

"Like I said before, there are still plenty of things you still don't know about me." said Izuka as she went into the kitchen. Gaara followed her.

"When did you learn how to play guitar?" asked Gaara as he observed Izuka picking up an apple from the counter.

"I never had professional lessons. Back in Konoha, I found this old acoustic guitar in a trash can. I thought it was interesting so I took it home and returned it to its former glory. I started to teach myself how to play and soon enough, I got really good at it."

"Is that the same guitar in your hands?" he asked as he pointed at said instrument.

"Yes. Ryu went over to Konoha and picked it up from Naruto. It's one of the few things that I own that I left behind in Konoha." said Izuka as she gave the guitar a thoughtful look.

"Well I'm glad that Ryu did that, but why did you leave it?. You are an amazing guitarist for someone who is self-taught." complimented Gaara as he held Izuka's free hand within his own.

"Why thank you." said Izuka as she pecked Gaara's cheek. "I left it behind beacuse I thought it would be a hassle transporting it over here from Konoha."

Gaara nodde his head in understanding. "Now what's this about Ryu saying that you have a talent with more than one musical instrument?" asked Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I'll tell that story someday, but not today. For now, knowing that I can play guitar should be good enough for you." said Izuka as she let go of his hand and walked back into the living room.

"Alright, if you say so, but can you promise me one thing?" he asked her.

"What is it?" asked Izuka as she stopped a foot away from the doorway.

"Would you mind playing guitar for some more parodies in the future?" asked Gaara curiously as he walked over to Izuka.

"I'll think about." said Izuka as she walked into the living room.

"That wasn't a yes or a no." called Gaara.

"I know." was Izuka's statement as she called from the living room.

Gaara only nodded as he smirked.

"_My girlfriend can play guitar, well isn't that a surprise."_ Gaara thought as he joined the others in the living room.

End of Parody 16

**A/N: Happy b-day Narutoluver! I still take son suggestions. Please review and vote on my poll**

"**Black Horse and A Cherry Tree" belongs to KT Tunstall. "Two Boys and their Sis Temari" is the parody I made based on it.**

**I don't own Jersy Shore either!**


	17. Parody 17: Sibling Style (Gangnam Style)

Suggested by The Kazekage of Suna

* * *

**Note: The parody is based off the English translation of the song.**

* * *

Parody 17: Sibling Style (Gangnam Style Parody)

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Izuka were all sitting around in the living room, bored out of their minds.

"Anyone up for another parody to pass the time?" asked Kankuro, who broke through the silence that was encasing the living room.

"Why not? We need something to do." said Gaara as he rolled around on the couch trying in vain to get comfortable.

"Who wants to sing the parody this time?" asked Temari as she sat on the recliner upside down.

"Let's not do a single person singing a parody." said Kankuro as he got up from the other recliner.

"You mean a duet?" asked Izuka from her position on the floor.

"I was thinking of a parody with all the siblings singing one song." said Kankuro as he took his I-Pod out of his pocket.

"What song could we possibly sing?" asked Temari as she looked at the puppeteer.

"I have an idea." said Kankuro as he raised his I-Pod in the air. He touched the screen and a sample of PSY's "Gangnam Style" began to play.

Everyone gave him curious stares.

"Let me get this straight. You want Gaara, Temari, and yourself to team up and sing your own version of "Gangnam Style"?" asked Izuka as she raised an eyebrow at the face painted puppeteer.

"That's exactly right!" exclaimed Kankuro. "We can base the parody off the English translation for it."

Temari and Gaara exchanged unsure looks with each other.

"C'mon guys. It'll be fun." said Kankuro as he placed his I-Pod in the nearby stereo dock.

"Why not; it'll be a great way to bond." said Temari as she stood up.

"Fine." said Gaara in defeat. "If I get more fan girls because of this, I blame you Kankuro."

"Dude, with this song parody, that's a guarantee." said Kankuro as he walked out of the living room.

"Don't call me dude!" exclaimed Gaara, but his brother was already long gone.

"Where's Kankuro going?" asked Izuka as she looked at the doorway.

"Who knows?" asked Temari as she played with one of her pigtails.

The three soon heard the pounding of feet and grunts of frustration emanating from the second floor. After ten minutes had passed, Kankuro walked into the living room carrying three pairs of sunglasses and three blazers.

"Seriously?" asked Temari.

"If we're going to sing like PSY, we might as well dress like the man." said Kankuro as he handed his sister one of the sunglasses and a violet blazer.

He then walked over to Gaara and handed him a pair of glasses and a dark red blazer. That left Kankuro the last pair of sunglasses and a black blazer.

As the trio got dressed, Izuka walked upstairs to her room. She soon returned to the living room with her video camera in hand.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked the group.

"YES!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Before I play the song, I got to ask. What is the name of your version of "Gangnam Style"?" asked Izuka as she walked over to the stereo, turning on her video camera along the way.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari exchanged shaded looks before returning their attention to Izuka. It was Temari who answered.

"We're going to call this parody "Sibling Style."

"Okay then." was all Izuka said as she hit the play button on the I-Pod and placed her camera in front of her face.

The three siblings all crossed their arms and stood side by side with Temari in the middle as the familiar techno beats of the fun song began to echo around the room. It was Kankuro who started them off.

_Oppa sibling style_

_Sibling style_

_A boy who can fight and can control puppets all day_

_A guy who knows how to kill all in his way_

_A guy whose heart melts with the sight of a girl_

_A guy you just, just can't resist_

_I'm that big guy_

_A big guy who sweats a lot in the light of day_

_A big guy who thinks wearing a cat hat is okay_

_A big guy who loves wearing face paint in May_

_That kind of guy_

_Masculine, lovable_

_Yes me, hey, that's me, hey_

_Masculine, lovable_

_Yes me, hey, that's me, hey_

_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa sibling style, sibling style_

_Oppa sibling style, sibling style_

_Oppa sibling style_

_Eh I'm so sexy, Oppa sibling style_

_Eh I'm so sexy oh oh oh oh_

Throughout Kankuro's part, Temari and Gaara bobbed their heads in synchronization with the beat. Kankuro, on the other hand, did the whole dance that PSY did in the video. When he was finished, Kankuro stepped back in line and Temari stepped forward. She took over the second verse.

_A girl that can blow away any man that she sees_

_A girl who knows a lot about Suna's history_

_A girl who can put the craziest men at ease_

_An intelligent girl like that_

_I'm that cute girl_

_A girl who seems sweet but can't even say please_

_A girl who blows you away down that busy street_

_A girl that makes wearing black look extra sexy_

_That kind of girl_

_Beautiful, sensible_

_Yes me, hey, yes me, hey_

_Beautiful, sensible_

_That's me, hey, yes me_

_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa sibling style, sibling style_

_Oppa sibling style, sibling style_

_Oppa sibling style_

_Eh I'm that lady, Oppa sibling style_

_Eh I'm that lady oh oh oh oh_

Temari stepped back to her former position after she sang her part and did the same dance that Kankuro did earlier. As soon as Temari stood back, Gaara stood forward and sang his part.

_I'm the guy flying mile high with the flyest girl, baby baby_

_I'm the guy that knows what to do_

_I'm the guy flying mile high with the flyest girl, baby baby_

_I'm the guy that is staring right at you_

_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppa sibling style_

_Eh pretty baby, oppa sibling style_

_Eh pretty baby oh oh oh oh_

_Oppa sibling style_

Izuka turned off the I-Pod and her video camera and applauded the three siblings with a bright pink blush etched across her face.

"Nice synchronization guys!" complimented Izuka.

"Way to be subtle Gaara." said Kankuro as he took off his sunglasses and looked at the young redhead.

Gaara looked over at Izuka.

"_You don't mind what I sang do you?" _asked Gaara with his mind as he took of his sunglasses.

"_Not at all" _said Izuka a tad faintly in response as she handed Kankuro his I-Pod.

All of a sudden, Ryu flew in to the living room through the living room window. She landed on Izuka's shoulders.

"Hey guys!" the dragon exclaimed. "Okay two things: what did I miss and whay are you three dressed up like PSY?"

"They did their own parody of "Gangnam Style" Ryu." answered Izuka.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ryu as she looked at Izuka with widened eyes.

"That's right Ryu. We did it and you missed it." said Temari as she sat on the couch.

"I ALWAYS MISS THE GOOD ONES!" yelled Ryu in annoyance as she flew upstairs.

"She'll be fine." said Izuka as she sat next to Temari.

"Just give her a few hours and she'll be back to her jovial self." said Gaara as he took off his blazer.

"But for now, join me in the dance of the "Gangnam Style"!" exclaimed Kankuro. He turned back on his I-Pod and played "Gangnam Style" over again, doing the dance along the way. Temari soon joined him. Gaara and Izuka gave them blank stares.

"_What should we do?"_ Izuka telepathically asked Gaara.

"_Get out while we still can before we're dragged into this nonsense?"_ he suggested.

"_Works for me." _Izuka returned.

The two teens got up from their seats and left the room. Temari and Kankuro didn't even notice the younger teens fading presence and continued to dance the day away.

End of parody 17

**A/N: please review and vote on my poll. This is my early Christmas present for my readers. Thank you, The Kazekage of Suna for the song suggestion.**

"**Gangnam Style" belongs to PSY. "Sibling Style" is the parody based on it.**

**Birthday Shout Outs: Happy Birthday Yukio Hans Vorarlberna of Bleach. His birthday is today (12/23). Also tomorrow, Christmas Eve (12/24) is Naruto's own Madara Uchiha's birthday! Happy birthday Madara even if you killed Neji and Shikamaru and Ino's dads! X)**


	18. Parody 18: I'm the Master

Song Suggested by The Kazekage of Suna

Parody 18: I'm the Master

Izuka was walking home from a long day of work and meetings at the Suna Ninja Academy. As she walked home, she said hello to shop owners and other citizens while dodging any fan boys that came within her sights.

As she walked through the busy street, she stopped to look through the window of a bakery.

"_Wow those cookies look delicious. I don't think the siblings would mind if I didn't bake tonight if I brought some of these cookies home." _thought Izuka.

"_Probably not."_ answered Chomei, the seven tailed beetle.

"_You're right. I'll buy some."_ thought Izuka as she walked into the shop. A few minutes later, she emerged from the shop with a cake sized box in hand.

"Won't Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara be ecstatic when they see this?" asked Izuka to herself as she walked down the street. She soon turned a corner onto the empty avenue where the Sand Siblings residence was located.

As she walked through the quiet and empty street, Izuka sensed a familiar presence that she knew all too well. She turned her head to the other side of the avenue to see Gaara sitting on a nearby bench.

"Really?" she asked him as she crossed over to Gaara's side of the street. She stopped in front of him.

"You're sitting out in the open? You out of all people know that your fan girls do surveillance around the area just to get a glimpse of you." said Izuka as she sat down next to him, the cookie box sitting on her lap.

"Don't worry. I have Ryu patrolling the area to scare away any fan girls that come close to this block." said Gaara as he stared straight ahead. He sniffed the air and turned to Izuka, his attention going straight to the box.

"I smell chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, and a little bit of sugar cookie in there," said Gaara bluntly as he continued to stare down the box.

"You forgot the coconut macaroons for Ryu." said Izuka with a smirk.

Gaara tried to grab the box, but Izuka moved it out of the way just in time.

"No cookies till after dinner." said Izuka in a serious tone like a mother would.

"C'mon, just one please?" asked Gaara.

"No." said Izuka bluntly as she got up from the chair.

"Fine." answered Gaara in a blunt tone himself as he got up from the bench. The two then started to walk home together.

"So, why were you sitting on that bench a while ago?" asked Izuka to break the sudden silence.

"I returned home an hour ago after finishing my paperwork early, but as soon as I walked through the door, Kankuro kicked me out." said Gaara with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Izuka curiously.

"Something about some top secret project he was finishing up. Anyways, he said to come back home after an hour passed. He said he was going to reveal his top secret project then." said Gaara as he looked at Izuka.

"This top secret project must be interesting if he kicked you out." said Izuka as she moved the cookie box out of the way before Gaara could grab it.

"Must be." said Gaara as he put his hands in his pockets in defeat.

Izuka smirked as the two walked up the steps to the house porch. Gaara took out his house keys and opened the door for the two. Being the gentleman that he was, he let his girlfriend walk in first. The two walked into a darkened home.

"Either Temari didn't pay the light bill or Kankuro turned off the lights to help with his big reveal of his top secret project." said Izuka as she and Gaara walked through the dark hallway to the living room.

"You got that right Izuka!" exclaimed Kankuro as he clapped his hands. The lights turned on instantly.

"When could the lights do that?" asked Gaara as he looked around. His sights were instantly on the mini stage in their living room.

"WHAT THE HELL KANKURO?!" exclaimed Gaara as he stepped closer to the stage. Izuka just gave him a blank stare and an eye twitch.

"I would like to introduce you to where we will be performing our parodies from now on." said Kankuro as he stepped onto the small stage that took up about the same amount of space as the living room couch.

"How long have you been working on this?" asked Izuka as she put the cookie box on the coffee table.

"The whole day." answered Kankuro as he took his I-Pod out of his pocket and placed it in the nearby stereo dock. He then picked up his video camera from the nearby recliner and handed it to Gaara.

"Another parody?" asked Gaara as he sat on the couch.

"Yep. I'm going to open this stage with my parody of Maroon 5's "Moves like Jagger" featuring Christina Aguilera." answered Kankuro as he stepped on stage.

"What's it called?" asked Izuka as she walked closer to the stage.

"I'm the Master and I need you Izuka to sing Christina Aguilera's part." said Kankuro with a smirk.

Gaara and Izuka gave him blank stares.

"Just turn on the stereo. "I'm the Master" was all I could think of." said Kankuro bluntly.

Gaara commanded some of his sand to turn on the stereo. Soon the familiar pop beats of the funky song began to echo throughout the room.

_Oh yeah_

_Oh_

_Just shoot at the cars_

_Just for tonight_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me your way and make it ok_

_I just won't behave_

_You wanted control_

_So be patient_

_I put on a show_

_Now you take it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it just smells like piss_

_Take me by the lungs_

_And I'll show you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_Cause I own you_

_Cause I'm your master_

_I'm better and faster_

_Cause I am the master_

_I already have control of you_

_Look out at the sky, I still have you_

_Cause I'm your master_

_I'm stronger and smarter_

_Cause I'm your master_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel empty and charred_

_Nothing is right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I ain't misery_

_Oh so get in the car_

_We can drive it_

_Wherever I want_

_You don't buy it_

_And you want to steer?_

_But not shifting gears_

_I'm still going to steer (Oh yeah! Yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)_

_Take me by the lungs_

_And I'll show you_

_Kiss me till your drunk_

_Cause I own you_

_Cause I'm your master_

_I'm better and faster_

_Cause I'm your master_

_I already have control of you_

_Look out at the sky, I still have you_

_Cause I'm your master_

_I'm stronger and smarter_

_Cause I'm your master_

Izuka came in with her part.

_You wanna know how to make me smirk_

_Take control, but don't act like a jerk_

_And if I share my Secret_

_You're gonna use it_

_Nobody else will smell this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh babe put up a fight_

_But if I share my Secret_

_You're gonna use it_

_Nobody else will smell this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_Take me by the lungs (Take me by the lungs)_

_And I'll own you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_I'll still own you (Yeah! Yeah!)_

_Cause I'm your master_

_I'm better and faster_

_Cause I'm your master_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I already have control of you_

_Look out at the sky, I still have you_

_Cause I'm your master_

_I'm stronger and smarter_

_Cause I'mmmmm your master_

Kankuro bowed while Izuka just walked off the stage and sat next to Gaara, who amazingly didn't swipe a single cookie from the cookie box while she was up on stage.

Gaara turned off the camera and handed it back to Kankuro, who was busy turning off the stereo and retrieving his I-Pod from the stereo dock. Kankuro turned to Izuka and gave her a scowl.

"What?" asked Izuka in her most innocent voice, which sent Gaara's heart into a tiny loving frenzy.

"You think I smell." said Kankuro as he sat across the two younger teens.

"You kinda have one distinct body odor." answered Izuka in return as she picked up the cookie box. She lifted up the box's lid, took out a chocolate chip cookie, and handed it to Gaara.

Gaara went wide eyed at the gesture before returning to his neutral expression. He swiftly grabbed the cookie and murdered it with his teeth.

"Don't I get one?" asked Kankuro as he waved his hand at the box.

"No." answered Izuka.

"Why?" asked Kankuro.

"Because thanks to that parody, you sound like Matsuri's master." said Izuka bluntly, which made Gaara slightly choke on his poor cookie.

"No I don't. I admit I wrote it with Matsuri in mind but-"

"Oh really?" asked a new feminine voice.

Kankuro paled as he, Gaara, and Izuka looked at the living room entrance to see Temari and Matsuri standing in the doorway. Matsuri had a pissed off look on her face while Temari had one of those knowing "You are so in trouble, deadbeat." looks.

"You're my master huh?" said a seething Matsuri as she walked up to Kankuro in a slow and calculating pace.

"Look Matsuri. It was all for the sake of the parody. I didn't really mean it." cried Kankuro as he started to walk away from her at a very slow and cowardly pace.

"Really?" asked Matsuri as she did a full 180 from pissed off to sugary sweet. Izuka and Gaara did this O.O at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Really." answered Kankuro as he opened up his arms to embrace her.

"Well in that case." said Matsuri as she walked closer to Kankuro. Suddenly, a loud high pitched scream was heard throughout the house, and probably the whole neighborhood, as Kankuro collapsed to the ground, clutching his balls.

"Why?" said Kankuro in a high pitched voice as he looked at a smiling Matsuri, who was the one who gave him the hard boot to the balls, or sandal in her case.

"No one is my master. Got that!" said Matsuri.

Kankuro nodded his head. Matsuri crouched down to be at eye level with her face-painted boyfriend.

"Then all is forgiven." said Matsuri in her sweetest smile.

Kankuro was so scared by the sweet smile that he fainted right on the spot. Matsuri stood back up and looked at the others. All she did was shrug and then she walked into the kitchen. Temari silently followed her, leaving Gaara and Izuka the only awake ones in the living room.

"Please tell me you got the whole thing on video." said Izuka as she looked at Gaara.

Gaara moved his hand to the other recliner, where sand popped up holding his red video camera. He commanded his sand to bring it to him.

"I'm always prepared." said Gaara with a smirk as he took up his camera from the sand pile.

Izuka gave him a genuine smile and a quick kiss on the lips before giving him another chocolate chip cookie, which he viciously murdered as well.

As for Kankuro, he stayed passed out on the floor, still clutching his now blue balls in agony. It was that hard of a kick.

End of Parody 18

**A/N: Please review, vote on my poll, and leave song suggestions. I'm open to ideas. By the way, you just got to love Kankuro bashing. "Moves like Jagger" belong to Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera. "I'm the Master" is just the parody for it.**

**BIRTHDAY SHOUTOUTS: Happy birthday tomorrow (12/31) Kisuke Urahara from Bleach!**


	19. Parody 19:Call me Temari (Call me Maybe)

Parody 19: Call me Temari

Temari walked into the Sand Sibling residence sad and dejected after a long day of work and organizing files at the Kazekage Tower.

"What's up with you?" asked Izuka as she observed the sad blonde sit on the couch next to her in the living room. Kankuro was sitting on one of the nearby recliners reading one of Izuka's Guinness' World Records books while Gaara and Ryu were mindlessly watching TV while lying on the ground.

"Everyone at work keeps calling me Breezy Bastardette, Windy Wacko, Hurricane Horror, or Tornado Terror today." complained Temari.

Kankuro chuckled at Tornado Terror, which made Temari scowl his way.

"Why would they call you that all of a sudden?" asked Gaara as he looked at his sister.

"It's because the bottom floors of the Kazekage Tower have been seeing an increase of spiders and I have been eradicating them with my small fan today." said Temari.

"And it has been impeding or annoying the hell out of your fellow workers thanks to the large wind gusts you created?" asked Ryu as she gave Temari a look.

"Yeah, that's about it." said an embarrassed Temari as she scratched her cheek.

"You have been known to overreact when it comes to spiders." said Kankuro as he closed the book and handed it to Izuka.

"Really?" asked Temari as she gave her brother a curious look.

"Yep! Remember the time you blew a guy halfway through Suna because he tried to scare you with a fake spider. You wrecked most of the buildings in your path." said Kankuro as he crossed his arms.

"Or the time you saw a spider in Izuka's room? You destroyed Izuka's laptop using it as a spider squasher." added Ryu.

"Oh yeah." said Temari as she laughed nervously as she looked at Izuka, who was giving her one hell of a scowl. "Sorry."

"That laptop had all my music files on it. With that damage and me having to buy a new laptop, it has cost me 2,000 yen to replace all my music files alone." said Izuka through clenched teeth.

"You are one hell of a music lover!" exclaimed Gaara as he gave his girlfriend a look of astonishment.

"How much was for the new laptop again?" asked Ryu.

"5,000 yen." answered Izuka coldly. Temari paled at Izuka's scary tone of voice.

"Back to the nicknames thing. It's understandable why everyone has been giving you nicknames like Tornado Terror and Hurricane Horror. You easily overeact when it comes to spiders, even the little ones." said Kankuro as he picked his camera out of his pocket.

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" asked Gaara as he gave his brother a suspicious glare as the puppeteer got up from his seat.

"I think Temari should sing out her problems with a parody of Carly Rae Jepson's "Call Me Maybe." said Kankuro with a grin as he walked over to the siblings' stereo system.

"What the freaking hell Kankuro?!" exclaimed Temari flabbergasted at the mere idea. "I'm not singing that song!"

"C'mon sis. It'll be fun." called Kankuro as he fished his I-Pod out of his jeans' pocket and placed it on the stereo dock.

"Can I ask you something Kankuro?" asked Ryu as she flew over to the puppeteer.

"Sure thing." answered Kankuro as he turned to face her.

"Why do you have "Call me Maybe" on your I-Pod?"

Kankuro paled as he realized what the question was. Izuka, Gaara, and Temari gave Kankuro disgusted or appalled looks.

"Where have we gone wrong?" asked a disappointed Gaara as he shook his head in shame.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." said Izuka as she placed a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"I'll sing the parody if you erase that song from your I-Pod soon after. Do we have a deal?" asked Temari in a monotone.

"Deal." said Kankuro in shame. He pressed play and the violin sounds of the song began to play. This was what Temari sang.

_I saw a bug on a wall_

_I even saw the thing crawl_

_I didn't like it at all_

_And now I grab my fan_

_You all yelled at me to stop_

_Threatened to call the damn cops_

_I didn't like the small bug_

_So I blew it away_

_Your stares were crazy_

_Some were sincerely lazy_

_Cold night wind was blowin_

_And you all just started yelling_

_You called me Breezy_

_Sometimes Windy_

_But stop it please_

_Call me Temari_

_It's hard to hear it_

_Breaking my spirit_

_So please, no really_

_Call me Temari_

_You call me Breezy_

_Sometimes Windy_

_But stop it please_

_Call me Temari_

_And all the other guys_

_Are so scared of me_

_But really ladies_

_Call me Temari_

_Your looks were all of despair_

_The rooms needed repairs_

_You gave me nothing to care_

_And you kicked me right out of here_

_I blew away all the files_

_They're flying high for miles_

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_Till I saw a spider with hair_

_Your stares were crazy_

_Some were sincerely lazy_

_Cold night wind was blowin_

_And you all just stared yelling_

_You called me Breezy_

_Sometimes Windy_

_But stop it please_

_Call me Temari_

_It's hard to hear it_

_Breaking my spirit_

_So please, no really_

_Call me Temari_

_You call me Breezy_

_Sometimes Windy_

_But stop it please_

_Call me Temari_

_And all the other guys_

_Are so scared of me_

_But really ladies_

_Call me Temari_

_Before it came into my life_

_I was so strong_

_I was so strong_

_I was so, so strong_

_Before it came into my life_

_I was so strong_

_And you should know that_

_I was so strong_

_You call me Breezy_

_Sometimes Windy_

_So stop it please_

_Call me Temari_

_You call me Breezy_

_Sometimes Windy_

_But stop it please_

_Call me Temari_

_And all the other guys_

_Are so scared of me_

_But really ladies _

_Call me Temari_

_Before you came into my life_

_I was so strong_

_I was so strong_

_I was so, so strong_

_Before you came into my life_

_I was so strong_

_And you should know that_

_So call me Temari_

Temari bowed and everyone applauded, even Gaara. The only person who didn't clap was Izuka, who had a horrified expression on her face.

"Great job sis! Don't you feel better now?" asked Kankuro as he turned off his video camera.

"I actually do feel a lot better." said Temari with a grin. It then turned to a scowl. "Erase that song from your device now." she said bluntly.

Kankuro gave a chuckle as he erased the song from his I-Pod.

"Wait a second Kankuro. You didn't answer my question." said Ryu indignantly.

"Oh yeah. My reason is that Matsuri made me do it after the whole "I'm your Master" parody incident." answered Kankuro as he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah." chorused everybody else in the room, except Izuka, whose horrified face wasn't even noticed yet.

Gaara FINALLY looked at Izuka and he was the first to notice the scarred expression.

"Izuka, what's wrong?" asked Gaara with a little worry in his voice as he stood up to sit next to the blonde Sage.

"Shukaku is singing "Call me Maybe" word for word in my head as we speak." whispered Izuka as she stared at the redhead right in the eyes. "And he's not stopping at all."

Everyone gave horrified faces at each other at the news of the one tailed tanuki actually singing one of the most addictive songs of all time.

"The one-tails singing "Call me Maybe"? Oh the horror!" yelled Ryu as she flew out the room.

"That's scarier than Kankuro in an 80's wig!" exclaimed Temari as she brought a hand to her cheek.

"Oh bring that up again why don't ya!" complained Kankuro as he gave his sister an exasperated stare.

"Any ideas on how to stop him?" asked Gaara as he looked around the room.

"Got one!" called Ryu as she flew back into the living room with a pair of headphones and Izuka's I-Pod in hand. She handed the headphones to Izuka. "Put these on."

Izuka did as she was told. Ryu scrolled through Izuka's rock playlist and found Three Days Grace's "Home." Ryu played the song on full volume.

After a few seconds of waiting, Izuka let out a relieved sigh. "He stopped."

Everyone else let out sighs of their own, relieved to know that Shukaku's singing had finally ceased.

"Rock rules!" cried Kankuro as he broke the silence.

"Did Shukaku ever sing when he was sealed within you, Gaara?" asked Izuka as she looked at Gaara.

"Yes. The song he sang the most was "Mr. Sandman" by the Chordettes." said Gaara as he shuddered at the memory, or memories.

"Now that's just wrong." added Ryu as she gave a disturbed look at the red head.

"You're telling me." replied Gaara as he and Izuka left the living room together.

"I'm sad for those two, having to deal with Shukaku and all." said Temari as soon as the two walked out the room.

"Yep, but it makes for great drama." said Kankuro with a smirk.

Temari gave him a blank look.

"What?" asked Kankuro with a completely confused.

"Kankuro, you are an idiot."

End of Parody 19

**A/N: Please review and thank you for reading. Parody 20 will be done within the week. Send me song suggestions if you want. Please vote on my poll.**

**I do not own "Call Me Maybe" or "Mr. Sandman" or Guinness World Records or "Home".**

"**Call me Temari" is just the parody for "Call Me Maybe"!**


	20. Parody 20: Umbrella (The Moon Edition)

Parody 20: Umbrella (The Moon Edition)

It was a rare rainy day in Suna and it was pouring cats and dogs. No one was on the streets because the rain was just drenching the ground, creating massive puddles and basically messing up the sandy roads. Some seem to be bottomless.

In the Sand Siblings' residence, Gaara was looking out the kitchen window at the semi-flooded backyard. He let out a sigh of sadness and had a miserable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Izuka as she walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge for a soda.

"It's this rain. I'm just not comfortable with it raining this much." complained Gaara as he walked over to Izuka.

"Understandable." said Izuka as she closed the fridge door.

Gaara noticed that Izuka was wearing a purple visor on her head.

"Izuka, what's with the visor?" asked Gaara as he pointed to the headwear.

"Me, Temari, and Kankuro are playing poker in the dining room." answered Izuka as she drank some of her Sprite and walked back to the dining room. Gaara followed after her.

"Hey Gaara, want to play poker with us?" asked Kankuro as he looked up from his cards to gawk at the Lady Sage and Kazekage as they entered the room.

"I'll pass." said Gaara as he took a seat at the table. Izuka took her seat next to him.

"Play your cards. Remember, whoever loses has to sing today's parody." said Temari as she picked up her cards and raised them in front of her face.

"And it's not going to be me." said Kankuro confidently as he revealed his cards. "Three jacks!"

"Nice try Kankuro. You have three jacks and two nines in your hand, but sorry dude, you're not winning this time." said Izuka as she revealed her hand of three kings, one queen, and one ace.

"Damn it! I'll go get my camera and I-pod." said Kankuro in defeat as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room sulkily.

"Very nice Izuka. Impressive variety, but you can't beat this poker master." cried Temari as she showed her hand of three aces and two kings. "I win!"

Izuka's eye twitch as she face planted onto the table with a loud thud.

"That sounded painful." commented Gaara as he eyed his girlfriend's head on the table.

"It was." answered Izuka as she mumbled into the wood. "I was so close. Curse you Temari and your amazing poker skills!"

"Why thank you." said Temari with a smile as she looked in the doorway to see Kankuro emerge with his mini stereo system, video camera, and I-Pod in hand.

"What song do you want us to parody this time?" asked Kankuro tiredly as he placed the stereo system on the table.

"Umbrella" by Rihanna featuring Jay-Z; thought it would be fitting for the weather we've been having today." said Temari with a smirk as she took up the video camera and turned it on.

Kankuro fiddled with his I-Pod for a few seconds and then placed it in the stereo dock. He pressed play and he sang first.

_Gyeah, Izuka_

_Hot girl gone mad_

_Take three, action_

_No clouds gonna form_

_Don't rain, I will walk into fame_

_Comin down like telephone poles_

_When the clouds come, we run_

_We're sandal wearers_

_We fly higher then feathers_

_And she is flies it better_

_You know me, anticipation for evaporation_

_Stack chips for the sunny days_

_K, Doll Man is back with Little Miss Moonshine _

_Izuka, where you at?_

Izuka came in with her part.

_You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe on movie screens, but you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark, we can't see silent parks_

_And that's when you'll need me there_

_With you I'll always care_

_Because when the moon rise, we'll rise together_

_Here in the sand with you forever_

_Said I'll always be your pal_

_Took a pledge, I'll be here, that's final_

_Now that it's shining for the better_

_Know that we'll always have each other_

_You can stand with me foreva_

_But you're going to have to hold my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, ay ay ay)_

_Hold my umbrella_

_Ella ella, ay ay ay_

_Take my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay_

_Hold my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay ay, ay ay_

_These fancy things will always be here with me_

_You're part of my destiny, here for the world to see_

_When the war has gone away_

_And the world is here to stay_

_If your hand is plain, together will mend the pain_

_Because when the moon rise, we'll rise together_

_Here in the sand with you forever_

_Said I'll always be your pal_

_Took a pledge, I'll be here, that's final_

_Now that it's shining for the better_

_Know that we'll always have each other_

_You can stand with me foreva_

_But you're going to have to hold my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay_

_Hold my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay_

_Take my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay_

_Hold my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay ay, ay ay_

_You can run into my hug_

_It's okay, don't be smug, come here to me_

_There's no space between our love_

_So watch the moon shine from above_

_I'll be all you need, my love_

_Because when the moon shines, we'll shine together_

_Here in the sand with you forever_

_Said I'll always be your pal_

_Took a pledge, I'll be here, that's final_

_Now that it's shining for the better_

_Know that we'll always have each other_

_You can stand with me foreva_

_But you're going to have to hold my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay_

_Hold my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay_

_Take my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay_

_Hold my umbrella_

_Ella ella ay ay ay ay, ay ay_

_It's rising, rising_

_Ooh baby, it's rising, rising_

_Baby come here to me_

_Why don't you please?_

_It's shining, shining_

_The moon's shining_

_You can always come here to me_

_Why don't you see?_

_It's shining light, it's shining light_

_Come here with me, please to me_

_It's shining light, it's shining light_

_Come be with me, here with me_

Izuka trailed off as the song ended. Everyone else applauded as she and Kankuro bowed.

"Why thank you." answered Kankuro with a smug grin as he took up his things and left the room.

"Way to be subtle Izuka, but nice twist using the moon as your parody theme." commented Temari as she took up her cards and left the room.

Izuka turned to Gaara, who was blushing beet red.

"Gaara are you alright?" asked Izuka out of concern.

"I'm fine. Can you pass me that glass over there so I could get a drink of water for myself?" asked Gaara as he pointed to a glass on the far end of the table.

"Sure thing." said Izuka as she got up from her chair.

Izuka reached across the table and grabbed the glass for Gaara. Suddenly she was pulled back into her chair by a strong tug by Gaara's sly sand that cam from his gourd in the living room.

"Gaara, what's the rush?" asked Izuka as she turned to face the redhead.

Instead of an answer, she was met by a firm kiss on the lips at the hands of the Kazekage. Izuka put the glass on the table as she placed her hands on either side of Gaara's face, caressing his pale cheeks. In return, Gaara placed his hands on Izuka's neck, slightly nudging the choker that held Izuka's amulet and rosary in place and enjoying the feel of of Izuka's soft skin.

After a few more seconds of kissing, they broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" asked Izuka in a slightly dazed tone as she razed an eyebrow at the smirking Kazekage.

"That was a thank you for a parody well done. Remind me to get that as my ringtone." smirked Gaara as he leaned his head closer to Izuka's for another passionate kiss.

Izuka only chuckled in response as she let Gaara claim her lips with his own.

Maybe rainy days weren't that bad after all.

End of Parody 20

**A/N: Please review, leave song suggestions, and vote on my poll.**

**I have no idea how to play poker.**

"**Umbrella" belongs to Rihanna and Jay-Z. "Umbrella the Moon Edition" is the parody I made for it.**

**I can't believe I made 20 parodies! *Pat's self on the back***


	21. Parody 21: Somebody That I Used to Phone

Parody 21: Somebody that I Used to Phone

Today was an especially busy day for our young redheaded Kazekage as he answered phone call after phone call to no end in his office.

"Why is everybody calling me to no end today? The phone has been ringing nonstop ever since I walked in this morning. Can't they give me a break?" asked Gaara to no one in particular as he hung up his phone.

The young redhead went back to his paperwork, but was soon stopped by the ringing of yet another phone call.

"What the hell do you want now!?" exclaimed Gaara into the receiver as he practically yelled into the phone.

"I'll call back later if you want. Sorry for bothering you." called a startled, surprise, but familiar voice at the other end of the line.

"No, no! Sorry Izzy! I've just been stressed out by all the phone calls I've been getting today." said Gaara apologetically as he let out a stressed out sigh.

"Really? How many phone calls did you get?" asked Izuka.

"At least 35; I lost count at 50." said Gaara bluntly as he lied back into his office chair.

"It's actually been the same for me." said Izuka.

"Really?" It was now Gaara's turn to be surprised.

"Yep; since the Chunnin Exams are coming up in less than six months, the amount of phone calls I've been getting have really been increasing." answered Izuka. "I just want to get away from them for a while, you know?"

"Same here." said Gaara in agreement. Then a new thought crept into his mind. "Come over."

"Come again?" asked Izuka in surprise.

"Come over to my office if you want to escape the phone calls. Being with each other for a while would probably help us get our minds off the incessant calls." said Gaara as he slightly blushed.

"Um, okay." answered an unsure Izuka. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"See you in a few Izzy." replied Gaara in return.

"Stop calling me that." snapped Izuka before hanging up the phone.

Gaara let out a smirk as he hung up his phone. He always loved calling Izuka Izzy, even if it annoyed her to no end. He considered it a slightly bad, but very fun habit.

Gaara went back to signing his paperwork, answering a few more phone calls along the way. After hanging up the phone after his supposedly 70th call, he heard a light tapping noise.

"_That's not coming from the door."_ thought Gaara as he looked up from his paperwork.

"_Look at the window behind you."_

Gaara turned his chair around to see Izuka behind one of his office's small, round windows. Gaara got up from his seat, walked over to the window, and opened it to talk with the Lady Sage.

"You do know I have a door you could walk through right?" asked Gaara as he observed Izuka as she used her small frame to squeeze through the window and into his office.

"I know, but as soon as I walked out of the Academy, I was chased after by fan boys. I had to run across the rooftops to get here. As soon as I got her, I noticed a large crowd of your fan girls at the front entrance, so I knew it would be no use to walk through the front door without being heckled by them. So I channeled some chakra onto my feet and ran up the side of the building without being noticed. Even by the ANBU." said Izuka as she dropped herself onto the couch in exhaustion.

"You must have wasted a lot of chakra." commented Gaara as he sat down next to her.

"Do you know how far our offices are from each other? You're here in the centermost point of the village while the Academy is all the way deep in southern Suna!" exclaimed Izuka.

"But how did you get here so fast? We only spoke on the phone 15 minutes ago." said Gaara as he crossed his arms.

"I used a little of my vampire speed and a little of my chakra to get here. Combine that with an almost 100 degree day and you'll get one tired Sage." said Izuka as she lied back into the couch.

"Understandable." said Gaara with a sigh. "I'm glad you made it anyway."

"Me too." said Izuka as she turned to face him. "So Gaara, how are we going to take our minds off the incessant phone calls we've been getting throughout the day?"

"We can always try this option." said Gaara as he swiftly moved his head close to Izuka's and pecked her lips with her own. "Or we can try a second option."

"A second option?" asked Izuka as she let out a small smirk.

"Yes; a second option." answered Gaara as he leaned his head closer to Izuka's once again.

The two's lips connected in a kiss that was a lot better than a simple peck. As the two's lips moved against each other and their arms starte to encircle each other, Kankuro and Temari silently walked into the room and closed the door behind them with a silent _click_.

"Maybe we should come back when they are not busy." suggested Temari as she nervously looked at the two, who had now started to engage in a sudden make out session.

"I know that you're stunned that Gaara and Izuka are capable of such an act considering how socially awkward they are at times, but I came here in search of a song parody and I'm going to leave here with one." whispered Kankuro as he silently walked over to Gaara's stereo system.

Kankuro fiddled with his I-Pod, placed it in the stereo dock, chose a song, and pressed play. The sounds of the instrumental version of Gotye's "Somebody That I Used to Know" featuring Kimbra began to fill the room as Kankuro took out his video camera and began to film the two younger teens on the couch.

Since the beginning of the song sounded so low, Gaara and Izuka didn't notice it at first. Once the song hit the chorus, however, the two widened their eyes in surprise, their lips still connected.

"_Gaara, you didn't turn on your stereo with your sand did you?" _telecommunicated Izuka as she finally unattached her lips from Gaara's.

Gaara shook his head no in response and turned to the rest of the room. His face of surprise turned into a face of annoyed agitation.

"Temari and Kankuro are in the room with us and Kankuro is currently filming us as I speak, isn't he?" asked Izuka in defeat.

Gaara shook his head yes.

Izuka let out a sigh before turning her head to see Temari's apologetic face and Kankuro's smirking one.

"Caught you guys in the act didn't we?" asked Kankuro as he walked over to the stereo system and turned it off.

"Kankuro, if you put that video of me and Izuka on YouTube." started Gaara but Kankuro cut him off.

"I won't put it on YouTube if you and Izuka sing a parody of "Somebody That I Used to Know." said Kankuro as he reversed the song.

"Kankuro, I am not in the mood to-." said Gaara but Izuka cut him off.

"Gaara let's just do it." said Izuka in defeat.

"What?" asked Temari and Gaara in surprise.

"Just sing the parody okay. I'll explain later." said Izuka as she moved one of Gaara's red bangs out of his eye.

"Fine, but you better explain why later after this." said Gaara as he removed his arms from Izuka as she did the same with hers.

"Of course I will." said Izuka a tad sarcastically, which earned her a scowl from the redhead. "Play the song Kankuro."

Kankuro did what he was told and turned back on the song. Gaara sang first.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you were so happy you could fly_

_Told myself that you're a fool for me_

_But felt so crazy in such harmony_

_But that was love and it's an ache I want to dismember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of madness_

_Like alienation to the end, always no end_

_So when we found that we never made sense_

_Well you said that we were crazy friends_

_But I admit that I was glad it was November_

_But you didn't have to cut my hair_

_Make out like it always happened and that we were something_

_And I don't know why you like doves_

_But you treat me like a creature; oh I feel so loved_

_No you didn't have to act so old_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need it, no_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to phone_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to phone_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to phone_

Izuka came in with her verse.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was all done by your brother_

_But I don't really want to stay_

_If I have to hear the corny jokes you say_

_You said that you wanted to go home_

_Since you didn't want to be the guy that I used to phone_

Gaara came back with his part.

_But you really didn't have to stare_

_Make out like it always happened and that we were something_

_And I don't know why you like doves_

_But you treat me like a creature, oh I feel so loved_

_No you didn't have to act so old_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need it, no_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to phone_

_(x2)_

_Somebody_

_(I used to phone)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to phone)_

_(I used to phone)_

_(That I used to phone)_

_(I used to phone)_

_Somebody_

Temari shut off the stereo while Kankuro turned off the camera.

"Very interesting theme choice guys!" commented Kankuro as he clapped for the two.

Temari only nodded her head in agreement.

"You got your parody, now get out!" exclaimed Izuka coldly as she stared at Gaara's elder siblings.

The two awkwardly looked at her and then Gaara before making their exit.

"Now that those two are gone, mind telling me the reason why you wanted us to sing the parody?" asked Gaara as he looked at the blonde girl next to him.

"I have two reasons actually. The first one is that I always wanted to sing a duet with you. The second one is that I believed that the sooner we sang the parody, the sooner we could get back to this." said Izuka as she moved closer to Gaara's face and pecked his lips just like he did before.

"I like the way you think Lady Sage." commented Gaara as he leaned closer to Izuka.

"Why thank you Kazekage-san." replied Izuka in return as she closed the gap between their faces and claimed his lips with her own, thus returning to their interrupted make out session. Which was soon interuppted by, you guessed it, a phone call.

"Aw man!" said the teens in annoyance.

You just got to love phone calls.

End of Parody 21

**A/N: Please review and vote on my poll.**

**BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUTS: Happy Birthday Gaara from Naruto and Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback from Bleach, There birthdays are all today, January 19.**

**BTW, I do not own "Somebody That I Used to Know". That belongs to Gotye and Kimbra.**


	22. Parody 22: So Shush!

Parody 22: So Shush!

"I want the cookie!" yelled Kankuro as he stared down his little brother.

"Kankuro, I had a rough day with all my paperwork and four meetings with council members back to back to back. I came home expecting to get the last of Izuka's home baked chocolate chip cookies and I'm going to get it." said Gaara in a cold tone as he crossed his arms.

"You use that excuse every time Izuka bakes her amazing cookies. Give the excuse a break you cookie hog!" said Kankuro as he moved his arms for emphasis.

Izuka soon walked into the Sand Siblings' kitchen after her long day of work to find the two brothers arguing like little children.

"What the hell are you two arguing about? I could hear you guys all the way from the front door." said Izuka as she walked over to the fridge to get a soda.

"It's my turn to get the last cookie that you baked a few days ago, but Gaara here won't let me take it!" exclaimed Kankuro as he pointed a finger at his brother accusingly.

"Really? Finger pointing? You need to grow up Kankuro." said Gaara sarcastically as he took a seat on a nearby stool. "And who said we were taking turns when it came to cookies?"

"Shut up Raccoon eyes!" yelled Kankuro in frustration as he turned away from his brother.

"Did you just call me Raccoon Eyes?" asked Gaara as he started to let a frustrated look appear over his face.

"Yeah, so let me eat the last dang cookie." yelled Kankuro.

"Like hell I would!" said Gaara in anger as he leapt for the cookie jar, but soon saw that it wasn't in its proper space on the kitchen counter.

"Where'd the hell did it go?" asked Kankuro as he walked up to his brother.

The two brothers soon turned their heads to Izuka, who was walking into the living room with a cola in one hand and the cookie jar held in another.

"IZUKA!" yelled the two brothers as they followed the Lady Sage out the kitchen.

"Hey Temari!" exclaimed Izuka as she ignored the boys and sat on the couch next to the wind mistress.

"Gaara and Kankuro arguing over who should get the last chocolate chip cookie again?" asked Temari as she looked at the group while picking up the stereo remote.

"Yeah" answered Izuka blankly as she looked at the wind user with a curious look.

"Well that's my cue." said Temari as she handed Izuka her video camera to videotape her and turned the stereo on.

Soon the instrumental version of Pink's "So What" began to play.

"Gaara what have we got ourselves into?" asked Kankuro with a slightly horrified stare.

"Another parody I guess." said Gaara as he eyed his sister, who began to sing.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (2x)_

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna annoy my brothers_

_Yeah I'm that hell bent_

_I got a brand new attitude and_

_I'm going to wear it tonight,_

_My brothers are so in trouble_

_Cause they just want to fight_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha; they fight over sweets alright_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha; now they are going to fight_

_So, so shush_

_I still fight hard_

_You both are just fools_

_You're not that cool_

_And guess what_

_You both are so done_

_The cookies are gone_

_I'm going to show you tonight,_

_It's not right_

_To fight_

_About food_

_So, so shush_

_I still fight hard_

_You both are just fools_

_You're not that cool_

_And just stop the fight_

_(Uh, there's still more, aw)_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to some prick (shit)_

_I'll guess I'll go sit with Izzy_

_At least she knows how to kick_

_What if this song hits the radio?_

_Then somebody's going to cry_

_I won't get in trouble_

_But my brothers may still fight_

_Na na na na na na na they're going to still fight_

_Na na na na na na na there's still a fight tonight_

_So, so shush_

_I still fight hard_

_You both are just fools_

_You're not that cool_

_And guess what_

_You both are so done_

_The cookies are gone_

_I'm going to show you tonight,_

_It's not right_

_To fight_

_About food_

_So, so shush_

_I still fight hard_

_You both are just fools_

_You're not that cool_

_So just stop the fight_

_It's just not there_

_It's not here_

_You want the one_

_But you can't share_

_She gave you sweets_

_Might rot your teeth_

_But you don't care_

_Greed makes you fall_

_So, so shush_

_I still fight hard_

_You both are just fools_

_You're not that cool_

_And guess what_

_You both are so done_

_The cookies are gone_

_I'm going to show you tonight_

_It's not right_

_To fight_

_About food_

_So, so shush_

_I still fight hard_

_You both are just fools_

_You're not that cool_

_So just stop the fight_

_Oh, no, no, no_

_You shouldn't fight tonight_

_But you don't care_

_Please stop the damn fight_

_It's not right_

_You both are fools_

_Just so not cool_

_I still fight hard_

_You both are still fools_

_And I don't want you to fight_

The song ended, Temari bowed, and Izuka turned off the video camera. Gaara and Kankuro gave their sister blank stares.

"I appreciate the fact that you don't want me and Kankuro to fight with each other, but that's not going to work when it's about cookies." said Gaara as he gave his sister a blank stare.

"Nice try sis." Kankuro deadpanned.

Temari shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

She then turned to Izuka. "Izuka if you may?"

"Why certainly." answered Izuka as she looked at the fellow blonde.

Izuka lifted the lid from the silver cookie jar, took out the last cookie within said jar, and ate it in one gulp. Gaara and Kankuro gave the Lady Sage horrified looks.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" asked Kankuro in horror.

"To teach you a lesson." answered Temari. "If you two are going to continue arguing over cookies, then I have asked Izuka to not bake anymore until you guys stop fighting. And yes, she said yes."

Gaara and Kankuro gasped in shock.

"You are one cruel sister, you know that?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes I do; now apologize to each other." commanded Temari.

"Fine; I'm sorry for fighting over cookies with you Gaara." said Kankuro sulkily.

"I apologize for my behavior over the cookies that Izuka bakes each week for us to enjoy." said Gaara with a slightly stern look.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Temari. She then turned to Izuka. "You can officially bake cookies again Izuka."

Temari grabbed her video camera and her I-Pod within the stereo dock and went upstairs. Gaara and Kankuro turned their attention to the Lady Sage.

"Please tell me you are planning to bake another batch of cookies real soon." said Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Maybe." answered Izuka as she got up from her seat and walked back into the kitchen.

"That wasn't a yes or no." commented Kankuro as he looked at his little brother.

"I know, Kankuro." said Gaara with a smirk. "I know."

End of Parody 23

**A/N: Please leave song suggestions or reviews if you want.**

"**So What" belongs to Pink. "So Shush" is the parody for it.**


	23. Parody 23: Anything You Can Do

**Note: **G stands for Gaara and I stands for Izuka

* * *

Parody 23: Anything You Can Do

Gaara walked from his bedroom and down the stairs to the living room to find Izuka, Temari, Kankuro, and Ryu watching ending credits on the TV.

"What were you guys watching just now?" asked Gaara as he sat in one of the empty recliners next to the couch everyone else was sitting on.

"The movie version of the musical "Annie Get Your Gun"." answered Ryu as she stretched out her paws.

"Isn't that the movie with that song "Anything You Can Do"?" asked Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow at his siblings, girlfriend, and his girlfriend's dragon..

Everyone else shook their heads yes in response.

"You know that song could make for a perfect parody." said Kankuro with a smirk as he raised his hand to reveal his video camera.

"Kankuro, how long have you had your camera with you?" asked Izuka as she looked at the puppeteer.

"Ever since the movie started." answered Kankuro with a grin.

Everyone gave him weird looks.

"You were hoping that if someone mentioned "Anything You Can Do" after the movie played, that person and someone else would sing a parody of it." said Temari with a scowl.

"Indeed I did sister." said Kankuro with a smirk as he walked over to the stereo system.

"Don't tell me you actually have the song on your I-Pod." said Ryu as she looked at the puppeteer in surprise.

"I will tell you that I do." said Kankuro as he placed the small device in the stereo dock.

"Who wants to be the two people that sing this parody?" asked Kankuro as he raised his camera to his face and started filming them.

"Maybe you and Izuka should do it Gaara." suggested Temari as she looked at the young redhead.

"Why would me and Izuka do that?" asked Gaara as he crossed his arms.

"One: it would be fun. Two: we'd get plenty of views on YouTube if you did this. Three: it's one of the songs our fans have requested online. And four: don't you want to sing another duet with your girlfriend?" asked Temari as she gave her brother her most innocent look.

Gaara blushed at the mention of the fourth reason, but composed himself to answer his sister.

"I'm not going to sing that song." Gaara said bluntly as he got up from his chair and started to walk out of the room.

Kankuro stood in front of him to block his way.

"Don't tell me that the great Kazekage of Sunagakure, one of the most powerful men in all of the shinobi lands, is backing out of singing a simple parody about being better than others." said Kankuro in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't think I'm better than others, I just don't want to sing today." said Gaara as he walked past Kankuro.

"So are you trying to say that Izuka is better than you?" asked Temari as she walked over to her brother.

"Cause she is." said Ryu bluntly added as she flew over to the siblings. Izuka just silently remained in her chair.

"Izuka is not better than me." said Gaara as he turned to face his siblings.

"Yeah she is." said Kankuro as he crossed his arms.

"If you can name me some legitimate reasons to why Izuka is better than me, then I'll sing the parody with her." said Gaara as he crossed his arms.

"Izuka gets her paperwork completed faster and more efficiently than you do." said Ryu.

"Izuka is better than you in taijutsu." said Temari with a reason of her own.

"Izuka is controlling Shukaku a lot better than you have. Not a single incident involving that tanuki spirit since the beast was sealed within her during the war." said Kankuro with a smirk.

Gaara eyes open wide in surprise at their reasons. He turned to Izuka, who was scrolling through the TV channels.

"You are not going to help me get out of this will you?" asked Gaara as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde, pigtailed girl.

"Not really; those reasons are hard to beat. I can't help you win this one." said Izuka as she continued to look at the TV.

Gaara let out a defeated sigh and turned to the others. "I'll do it."

Temari and Ryu let out yells of joy while Kankuro walked over to the stereo system. Gaara walked over to the couch that Izuka was sitting on and sat down next to her.

Soon enough, the familiar music of the song "Anything You Can Do" began to echo throughout the room. Izuka started the song first.

_Anything you can do_

_I can do better_

Gaara came in with a _hah _before Izuka continued.

_I can do anything _

_Better than you_

Gaara: _No you can't_

Izuka_: Yes I can_

G: _No you can't_

I: _Yes I can_

G_: No you can't_

I: _Yes I can, yes I can_

G: _Anything you can do_

_I am still greater_

_Wiser or stronger_

_I'm greater than you_

I: _No you're not_

G_: Yes I am_

I: _No you're not_

G: _Yes I am_

I: _No you're NOT_

G:_ Yes I am, yes I am!_

G: _I can kill a gizzard_

_With my sand blizzard_

I: _I can get a sparrow_

_With a single arrow_

G:_ I can live on milk and meat_

I: _And only on that?_

G: _Yes_

I: _So can a cat_

G: _Any song you can sing, I can sing higher_

I:_ I can sing any song higher than you_

G: _No you can't_

I: _Yes I can (Higher)_

G: _No you can't (Higher)_

I: _Yes I can (Higher)_

G: _No you can't (Higher)_

I: _Yes I can (Higher)_

G: _No you cannnnnnnnn't (Higher)_

I: _Yes I cannnnnnnnnnn (Highest)_

G: How do you sing so high?

I: I'm a girl

G: _Anything you can tell, I can tell softer_

I: _I can tell anything softer than you_

G: _No you can't_

I: _Yes I can (Softer)_

G: _No you can't (Softer)_

I: _Yes I can (Softer)_

G: _No you can't (Softer)_

I: _Yes I can (Louder)_

G: _I can drink my green tea, faster than a bee_

I: _I can drink it quicker, faster than a flipper_

G_: I can open any door_

I: _Without being caught_

G: _You bet!_

I: _That's what I thought you creep_

G: _Any note you can hold I can hold longer_

I: _I can hold any note longer than you_

G _No you can't_

I: _Yes I can (longer)_

G: _No you can't (longer)_

I: _Yes I can (longer)_

G: _No you cannnnnnnnnnn't (longer)_

I: _Yes Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii can (longest)_

G: _Yes you cannnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_Where'd you keep all that air?_

I: _Ugh_

G: _Oh_

_Anything you can say, I can say faster_

I: _I can say anything faster than you_

G: _No you can't_

I: _Yes I can (faster)_

G: _No you can't (faster)_

I: _Yes I can (faster)_

G: _No you can't (faster)_

_(Goes on and on)_

G_: I can jump some horses_

I: _I can wear some corsets_

G_: I can sow a sweater_

I_: I can sell it better_

G_: I can just do anything_

I: _Can you make a cake_

G_: No_

I_: Good thing I bake_

G: _Anything you can say, I can say sweeter_

I:_ I can say anything sweeter than you_

G: _No you can't_

I: _Yes I can (sweeter)_

G: _No you can't (sweeter)_

I_: Yes I can (sweeter)_

G: _No you can't (sweeter)_

I: _Yes I can (sweeter)_

G: _No you can't (sweeter)_

I: _Yes I can (sweeter)_

G: _No you can't, can't CAN'T_

I: _Yes I can, can CAN_

Both together

I: _Yes I cannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

G: _No you cannnnnnnnnnn't!_

Ryu, Temari, and Kankuro all applauded the Lady Sage and Kazekage's performance. Kankuro turned off the stereo and retrieved his I-Pod from the stereo dock.

"That's probably one of the best parodies I've ever heard." said Ryu with a grin as she crawled onto Izuka's shoulders.

"Excellent work you two." said Temari with a grin of her own.

"I'm going to upload this now on YouTube." said Kankuro with a smirk as he walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks guys." said Izuka with a plain look on her face.

Gaara didn't say anything, but he did get up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's got into him?" asked Ryu as she observed the redhead walk out the door.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." said Izuka as she followed after him.

Izuka walked into the kitchen to find Gaara tending to one of the cactuses on the windowsill.

"Are you okay?" asked Izuka as she walked up to stand next to the redhead.

"I'm fine, just promise me one thing." said Gaara as he turned to face the Sage.

"Okay, what?" asked Izuka curiously.

"Next time you see me being backed into a corner by my siblings, help me get out of it next time." said Gaara bluntly as he returned his attention to his cactus.

Izuka let out a smirk and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Whatever you say Gaara, whatever you say."

End of parody 23.

**A/N: Please feel free to review and leave song suggestions.**

**Birthday Reminders:**

**Today, February 9, is Bleach's own Barragan Luisenbarn's birthday! **


	24. Parody 24: Microphone

**Suggested by mg4of6**

Parody 24: Microphone

Temari walked into the living room with a small brown box in her hands. She placed the box on the couch and called for the others.

"Gaara, Izuka, Kankuro, Ryu, can you all come down here to the living room for a second? I want to show you guys something new!" called Temari in her loudest tone of voice.

Kankuro was the first to enter the living room. He walked in from the basement. Ryu flew into the room from one of the living room windows since she was actually lounging outside on the backyard porch. Gaara walked in from upstairs with an annoyed scowl across his face.

"What do you want now Temari?" asked Gaara in an annoyed tone as he sat in one of the recliners. "And what's with the box?"

"I'll tell you after Izuka gets down here." said Temari with a smirk.

The group waited for the next twenty minutes, but Izuka still didn't show.

"Where is she? With her vampire hearing, she should have heard my yell." said Temari in a slightly worried tone.

Gaara, too, was slightly worried for his girlfriend. "I'll go see what's taking her so long."

Gaara got up from the recliner he was sitting on and walked over to the hallway. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Izuka's bedroom door. Gaara lightly knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Izzy?" asked and thought Gaara as he tried to vocally and mentally call her. There was still no answer.

Gaara tried the doorknob and soon found that it was unlocked. He opened the door and walked into the room to see that Izuka was asleep on her bed.

"Izuka is sleeping?" asked a dumbfounded Gaara as he stared at the sleeping girl in surprise. That's when he remembered Ryu talking about how Ryuna had her "moments" with Shukaku.

"Oh yeah; this is one of the few times Ryuna actually allows Izuka to sleep." mumbled Gaara to himself as he walked over to Izuka's bedside.

For a few minutes, Gaara observed the Lady Sage sleeping in her bed. Since her hair was out of its usual braids, it cascaded down her back and onto the bedspread, giving her a mystical look.

"I'm glad that Ryuna is letting her sleep. She deserves the rest." commented Gaara with a smirk as he walked out of the room, closing the door after him with a soft click.

Gaara walked back into the living room and sat back in the recliner he was previously sitting on. Temari gave him a curious look.

"Is she coming down or not?" asked Temari as she crossed her arms.

"Not; Izuka's sleeping." said Gaara with a blank look as he returned his gaze to the box.

"I see. Guess she's just going to have to miss out on all the fun." said Temari with a shrug as she walked over to the box.

"What's in the box sis?" asked Kankuro as he sat on the floor.

"A karaoke machine." said Temari with a smile as she opened the box and took the small machine out.

"Are you seriously planning to use the machine now while Izuka's sleeping upstairs?" asked Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow at his sister.

"Don't worry little brother. We'll have the volume set at low so we won't disturb her." said Temari with a wave of her hand.

She soon walked over to the TV and hooked the machine to it. After setting up the software, the karaoke machine was ready to go.

"Now, let's see what the first song is going to be." said Temari as she pressed a button on the karaoke machine.

After a few seconds, the machine randomly picked "Telephone" by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé.

"How about we use the freestyle setting? It will allow us to sing along with the song, but we can change the lyrics to make it our own." said Ryu as she grabbed a microphone.

"We can do a parody of "Telephone"!" exclaimed Temari as she looked at the dragon.

"Exactly, but I get to sing Beyoncé's part." said Ryu bluntly.

Temari scowled at the small dragon. "Fine"

Temari walked over to the machine and pressed the freestyle button. Kankuro and Gaara took that as a signal to get their video cameras. They were back before the music started playing.

Temari sang first.

_Oh no, oh no, baby, you yelled?_

_I can't hear a word_

_I have got no message_

_In this pub, you say, say_

_Wha-wha what did you say, huh?_

_You're not speaking clearly_

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda silly_

_Kinda silly _

_Kinda silly_

_Sorry I cannot hear you, I'm kinda silly_

_Just a minute_

_It's my favorite tune they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a pint in hand, eh_

_You should have made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

_And now you can't stop yelling for me_

_I'm kinda silly_

_(Pre Chorus)_

_Stop yellin'_

_Stop yellin'_

_I don't wanna hear anymore_

_I left my purse and my shoes on the dance floor_

_Stop yellin'_

_Stop yellin'_

_I don't wanna speak anymore_

_I left my purse and my shoes on the dance floor_

_(Chorus)_

_Stop callin' me_

_(Stop callin' me)_

_I'm sleazy_

_(I'm sleazy)_

_Stop callin' me_

_(Stop callin' me)_

_Can yell all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my microphone_

_Out at the pub_

_And I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my microphone_

_Yell all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my microphone_

_Out at the pub_

_And I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my microphone_

Ryu then came in with her part of the song.

_Boy, the way you yellin' into my mic_

_Won't make me move no faster_

_Put my dress on faster_

_Leave my gals no faster_

_I should have left my phone at home_

_Cause this is a disaster_

_Yelling like a director_

_Sorry, I cannot answer_

Temari came back with her part.

_Not that I don't like you_

_I'm just at a shindig_

_And I am sick and tired of you just yelling_

Ryu came back with her part.

_Sometimes I feel like I live at a council meeting_

_Tonight I'm not taking any yells_

_Cause I'll be singing_

_I'll be singing_

_I'll be singing_

_Tonight I'm not taking any yells_

_Cause I'll be singing_

_(Pre Chorus x2)_

_(Chorus)_

_(x3)_

_My microphone_

_Ma ma ma microphone_

_Cause I'm out at the pub_

_And I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna take my microphone_

The song ended and Ryu and Temari bowed. Gaara and Kankuro clapped for the two after they turned off their video cameras.

"I love the mention of the council meeting you two. It's a verbal war there sometimes." said Kankuro with a sigh.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement. Ryu turned to him.

"Do you think it was too loud and that it woke up Izuka?" asked Ryu in a nervous tone.

"That was pretty low." said Gaara with a shrug.

"But not low enough." said a new voice. The others turned to see Izuka standing in the doorway with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Izuka, you're up." said Kankuro with an unsure look on his face.

"Yeah, I was woken up by the sounds of you guys clapping. Do you guys have to clap so loudly?" asked Izuka as she scratched her hair.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Gaara and Kankuro as the two looked at the Sage with apologetic looks across their faces.

"Just don't let it happen again." said Izuka in an annoyed tone as she walked back upstairs.

The others looked at each other in silence.

"What now?" asked Ryu.

"Let's sing another song!" exclaimed Temari with a grin. "Izuka said it was Gaara's and Kankuro's clapping that woke her up, not us singing."

"Good point." said Ryu. "Fire up that machine, Temari!"

Temari did what she was told and pressed the play button. The song that started to play? "Mr. Sandman" by the Chordettes.

"This song mocks me." said Gaara in a cold voice as he walked out of the living room. Kankuro decided to play older brother and went after him to see if he was okay while Temari and Ryu continued to sing the day away.

End of Parody 24

**A/N: Please review**

**Birthday Reminders**

**February 19: Tobirama Senju (Naruto)**

**February 20: Konan and Pein (Naruto)**


	25. Parody 25: Cold

Parody 12: Cold

It was a cold afternoon in Sunagakure as the sun disappeared over the horizon, signaling the start of another chilly night in the village.

Gaara walked into the Sand Siblings' residence after finishing a meeting with some of the village jonin. As he rubbed his arms to generate some heat, he walked into the living room to see Kankuro, Temari, and Ryu covered in blankets and watching a random movie.

"That cold are we?" he asked as he sat in one of the empty recliners.

"It's absolutely freezing!" complained Kankuro from under his blanket.

"It's colder than usual tonight. I can barely feel my tail." said Ryu as she blew on her paws, generating some heat of her own.

"I honestly can't wait for tomorrow to come." said Temari as she raised a gloved hand, grabbed the remote, and changed the channel.

"Where's Izuka?" asked Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow at the three.

"Right here." said Izuka as she entered the room wearing a short sleeved blue t-shirt, black shorts, and black slippers. Everyone gave her wide eyed looks.

"What?" asked Izuka as she sat in the other empty recliner in the room.

"You're not cold?" everyone asked her, including Gaara.

"Not at all thanks to Ryuna. Should I be?" asked Izuka as she crossed her legs and sat Indian style on the recliner.

"You should be; it's freaking 23 degrees outside!" exclaimed Kankuro as he gestured to the window. "It's even colder in here!"

"It's colder in here because Temari forgot to pay the heating bill, again, and the heating company shut our heat off." said Izuka as she turned to the TV.

"I didn't forget about it. The company never sent it." said Temari in defense.

"Then what's the white envelope on the table that's been there for the past week and a half?" asked Izuka as she crossed her arms.

Temari gave her an exasperated look before reaching over and picking up the envelope from the table. She ripped it open and read the contents inside. Soon, an embarrassed look appeared on her face.

"Guess I did forget." said Temari with a sheepish chuckle. Everyone except Izuka faced her with deadpans.

"Come on Temari; that's the third time this year you forgot to pay the heating bill." explained Kankuro as he rubbed his hands together.

"I guess when it comes to bills I just forget about them." said Temari with a sheepish grin.

"How about we do a little freestyle karaoke to get our minds off the cold?" suggested Ryu as she crawled over to the karaoke machine at the side of the TV and began to plug it in.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Gaara as he continued to rub his arms for warmth. His Kazekage robes really weren't helping him.

"Izuka, since you missed out on the karaoke fun a few days, how about you start?" suggested Ryu as she crawled over to the Lady Sage with a microphone in her paw.

"Fair enough." said Izuka with a shrug as she grabbed the microphone from Ryu.

Ryu slithered back to the TV and pressed the freestyle button and then the shuffle button on the machine before slithering back to her seat on the couch next to Kankuro.

"First song is "Blow" by Kesha." announced the TV.

"I didn't know it could do that." said Kankuro in surprise.

"It only speaks when you press the shuffle button." answered Temari as she grabbed her video camera from the table. "We're all ears."

Izuka nodded and began to bob her head. And this was what she sang.

_Lalalalalalalalalala_

_France_

_Back door snowed_

_We really need heat_

_We don't want to freeze_

_No PSP'S sheesh_

_Drink that hot tea_

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're warm like us_

_But you may still freeze_

_It's time to get frostbite_

_But we won't get it nah_

_(This place is freezing)_

_Tonight we'll grab out blankets_

_No one's dying out_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing _

_Now what (What)_

_We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_But we're chilled to the bone_

_Snow, no glitter_

_Cover the sand_

_We're feeling so sick_

_We're young and unsure_

_It's time to lose your mind_

_And let the silly out_

_(This place is freezing)_

_Tonight Temari's to blame_

'_Cause she let the heat go out_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing _

_(Cold)_

_Go, go, go, go insane_

_Go insane_

_Throw some flakes_

_Make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them gloves_

_Let me, let me them gloves_

_Go insane_

_Go insane_

_Throw some flakes_

_Make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them gloves_

_Let me, let me see them gloves (C'mon)_

_We are freezing, over (Cold)_

_Get used to it, over (Cold)_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing cold_

_Cold_

_This place is freezing_

Izuka bowed and handed the microphone back to Ryu, who paused the karaoke machine. Gaara and Kankuro applauded while Temari had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'll go pay this heating bill now." said Temari as she got up from her seat and walked over to the staircase with the bill in hand.

"Nice parody Izuka, especially the part you did your own little bit of Temari bashing." said Kankuro with a smirk.

"I had to tell it like it is. Now, who wants hot chocolate? I'm making." said Izuka as she walked over to the kitchen.

"We do!" exclaimed Ryu and Kankuro as they followed after the Lady Sage. Gaara only smirked at the three before following after them, wanting to get his own cup of chocolaty goodness.

End of Parody 25

**A/N: Please review and feel free to leave song suggestions. 25 PARODIES DOWN, MANY MORE TO COME! XD**

**Birthdays**

**March 4: Choe Neng Poww (Bleach)**


	26. Parody 26: Behave

Parody 26: Behave

Izuka was lying on her bed after a long day of work heading the Suna Ninja Academy, listening to music coming from her I-pod stationed in her stereo system at the far side of the room.

"Izuka!"exclaimed Gaara from the foyer as the sound of the door slamming emanated throughout the house.

"I'm in my room!" Izuka yelled from her room.

She sat up to just in time to watch Gaara walk into her room with a dazed expression on her face and a bead of sweat falling from his forehead.

"What happened with you?" asked Izuka as Gaara took a seat on her bed right next to her.

"I ran into fangirls at the end of the block." said Gaara put Izuka placed her hand in his face.

"Say no more; I know the drill." said Izuka with a slight smirk.

"Ha ha; very funny." said Gaara in a sarcastic tone of voice as he took off his white Kazekage robe and placed it right next to him. "What have you been up to?"

"Listening for a song that will make for a great parody. It's been a while since I uploaded one for my channel." said Izuka as she picked up her video camera.

"Any luck?" asked Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow at her.

"Not at all." said Izuka as she walked over to her stereo system.

"What are you doing now?" asked Gaara as he stared at the girl's back.

"I'm going to look for a song I can parody. Just waiting for one to play is taking too long." said Izuka with a scowl.

"That's not very patient of you Lady Sage." said Gaara in a kidding tone of voice.

"I know, which annoys me." said Izuka as she continue to scroll through her instrumental playlist.

After a few minutes of scrolling, Izuka's eyes widened and she let out a squeak of joy.

"Did you just squeak?" asked Gaara as he walked over to Izuka in his blue tunic.

"Yes, and if you ever mention this to anyone, I will wet all your sand." said Izuka in a threatening tone of voice.

"I heard nothing." said Gaara in a surprised tone.

"Good." said Izuka with a smirk as she placed her I-pod back into the stereo dock and walked over to her video camera to turn it on.

"What did you pick?" asked Gaara as he sat next to Izuka on the plush bed.

"Stay" by Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko." answered Izuka as she placed her video camera back on her dresser. "And I would like you to sing Mikky's part."

"Sure, but only if you bake some of your chocolate chip cookies tonight." said Gaara with a smirk.

Izuka instantly scowled at what Gaara just said.

"You would take advantage of my baking abilities in order to get what you want?" she asked darkly.

"Only to give you what you want." said Gaara, still with a smirk on his face.

"Touché, young Kazekage, you got yourself a deal." said Izuka with a grin.

"Excellent." replied Gaara as he stared intently at Izuka's face.

Izuka clapped her hands twice and the stereo turned back on in response.

"Your stereo can do that?" asked Gaara I alarm.

"Yeah; yours doesn't?" asked Izuka as she scratched her cheek.

"Sadly no." said Gaara as the sounds of piano music began to blare from the speakers.

"I'll go first and I'll point to you when it's your turn." said Izuka with a stoic look on her face.

"Got it." said Gaara with a nod of his head.

Izuka wove her fingers together before singing the first part of the song.

_All along there was a griever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed shiver_

_I threw my stuff in the air and said "Show me anything"_

_He said "If you care come a little closer"_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now show me now show me now show me now you know_

_Don't really know how to feel about it_

_Dancing the way you do_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes my breath away_

_But just behave_

Izuka pointed to Gaara, signaling for him to sing his part.

_It's not much of a life your living_

_It's not just something you break- but shaken_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now show me now show me now show me now you know_

_Don't really know how to feel about it_

_Dancing the way you do_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes my breath away_

_But just behave_

They sang this part together.

_Ooh the reason we stay strong_

_Ooh cause we keep holdin' on_

_Funny you're the silly one but I'm the only who needed discipline_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is misbehaving_

_Don't really know how to feel about it_

_Dancing the way you do_

_Make me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes my breath away_

_But just behave, behave_

_Just behave, ooh_

Izuka clapped her hands to turn off the stereo as soon as the song ended. She turned to her video camera and reviewed her footage before turning it off.

"Is it up to your standards?" asked Gaara with a smirk.

"Yes it is; thank you Kazekage-san." said Izuka with a smile.

"You're welcome Lady Sage-san." said Gaara with a smile. "Now go bake those cookies."

"So demanding aren't you?" said Izuka in a sarcastic tone of voice as she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Gaara alone.

"What should I do now?" whispered Gaara to himself as he stared at the ceiling. "Oh yeah, I should probably go mess with Kankuro's stuff."

And with that, Gaara stood up from his seat, grabbed his robe, and walked out of Izuka's room to Kankuro's room to mess with his brother's things.

End of Parody 26

**A/N: "Behave" is a parody of "Stay" by Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko.**

**Feel freee to leave song suggestions.**

**BIRTHDAYS:**

**March 17: Rojuro "Rose" Otoriboshi (Bleach)**

**March 18: Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto)**


	27. Parody 27: Some Shop

Parody 27: Some Shop

"Hey guys, when was the last time we parodied a rap song?" asked Kankuro as he walked into the living room with his I-Pod in one hand and his video camera in the other hand.

"Probably when we did "Gangnam Style", but I consider it more of a Korean pop song." answered Temari with a shrug.

"I saw that video! Gaara was acting all sly at his part when he was referencing a certain someone." said Ryu with a sly smirk as she looked over at Gaara, who was slightly blushing at the remark. Izuka, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention since she was listening to music on her I-Pod.

"Well, our YouTube followers have been sending us requests for a "Thrift Shop" parody and I'm going to give it to them." said Kankuro with a grin as he handed Ryu his camera.

"You serious?" asked Gaara as he stared at his brother with a curious look.

"Indeed I am," answered Kankuro as he placed his I-Pod in the stereo dock. "All I need is for someone to sing Wanz part."

"I'll do it," volunteered Temari as she jumped out of her chair. "Just let me get a pair of sunglasses and my travel cloak."

As Temari went upstairs to retrieve her things, Kankuro turned to face the others.

"I also need someone to say that little girl's lines at the beginning and at the end of the rap." says Kankuro as his stare went directly to Izuka, who still wasn't paying attention to everyone.

"Gaara, get Izuka's attention, will ya?" asked Kankuro as he stretched out his arms.

Gaara sighed before answering. "Okay."

He walked over to Izuka, who sitting in one of the recliners, and shook her shoulder to get her attention.

"What do you want?" snapped Izuka as she turned to him with a pissed look on her face while taking off one of her headphones.

"Don't get all mad on me Izuka. Kankuro wanted to ask you something." answered Gaara as he raised his hands up in surrender with a startled look plasterd on his face.

"What do you want Kankuro?" asked Izuka as she narrowed her eyes at the puppeteer.

"Can you please say the lines that the little girl says in the beginning and the end of the "Thrift Shop" song?" asked Kankuro while he used his most innocent look.

"Fine, but don't you ever disturb me when I'm listening to an Evanescence song. That goes for all of you!" cried Izuka as she turned off her I-Pod.

"Which one were you listening too?" asked Ryu out of curiosity.

"Made of Stone" answered Izuka blankly as she put her music device in her pocket.

"Original or remix?" asked Gaara as he went back to his seat.

"Remix; ever since I heard it at the beginning of "Underworld Awakening", I was instantly hooked." said Izuka with animated look to her face.

"I thought you didn't like vampire movies." commented Kanuro as he shot Izuka a quizzical look.

"I have a few exceptions," answered Izuka as she watched as Temari walked into the room with a gray cloak over her shoulders and her black sunglasses over her face. "What's with the cloak and sunglasses Temari?"

"I'm singing Wanz's part," answered Temari as she stood next to Kankuro. "Let's get this thing started shall we?"

"Let's," answered Kankuro with a smile. "Ryu?"

"Camera's on!" she called as she placed the contraption in front of her face and pointed it towards Izuka.

"Gaara, man the I-Pod!" commanded Kankuro.

Gaara commanded a sliver of his sand to turn on the I-Pod. Soon, the room was filled with the fun beats of the song.

I: _Hey Kankumore! Can we just go shopping?_

_What, what, what, what . . . (7x)_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada . . . (9x)_

Temari came in to sing the hook of the song.

_I'm gonna drop some bags_

_Only got thirty dollars in my wallet_

_I-I-I'm hunting; looking for a good one_

_This is freaking awesome_

Kankuro came in with the rap.

_Nah, walk up to the pub, "What up, I wear a big sock"_

_I'm so psyched about some gifts from some shop_

_Jewels on the fringe, it's so damn costly_

_The people like, "Damn, that must have cost a monkey!"_

_Rolla in, hella cheap, walking by some evergreens,_

_Dressed in all mink, 'cept my see through shoes, those are clean_

_Draped in leopard pink, girls standing next to me_

_Probably should have washed this, smells like cat's pee_

_(Hissssssssssssssss)_

_But shit, it was thirty nine cents (Bag it)_

_Coppin it, shopping it, 'bout to go and get some condiments_

_Passin' up on those moccasins someone else has been walking in_

_But me and punky chucking it man_

_I'm a stuntin and glossin it_

_Savin' my money and I'm a make it snappy to take a bargain witch_

_I'ma take your brother's style, I'ma take your brother's style_

_No for real- ask your brother- can I have his hoodie now? (Thank you)_

_Velcro jumpsuit and some house slippers_

_Lousy red MJ jacket that I found diggin'_

_They had a broken surfboard, I bought a broken surfboard_

_I bought a cheese blanket, then I bought a warlord_

_Hello, hello, my case man, my cello?_

_John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no_

_I could take some Taylors, they're so cool, sell those_

_The sandal heads will be like "Aw, he just gone boho!"_

_I'm gonna drop some bags_

_Only got thirty dollars in my wallet_

_I-I-I'm hunting; looking for a good one_

_This is freaking awesome_

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?_

_What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?_

_I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that garbage_

_One man's trash, that's another man's toss up_

_Thank your granddad for giving that neon button up shirt_

'_Cause right now I'm up in here stylin_

_I'm at Salvation, you can find me in the (uptons)_

_I'm not, I'm not done searching in that section (uptons)_

_Your daddy, your mommy, your aunty, your pappy_

_I'll take those woolen kitty jammies, first-hand, I rock that like a trucker_

_The built-in snuggie with the sleeves on it like a trucker_

_I hit the shindig and they stop in my mother's Hummer_

_They be like "Oh, that Gucci – that's hella tight!"_

_I'm like "Yo that's sixty dollars for a t-shirt"_

_Second hand edition, let's do some division_

_Fifty dollars for a t-shirt – that's just some stupid shit (bitch)_

_I call that getting fooled and tricked (bitch)_

_I call that getting tricked by a business_

_That shirt's hella cool_

_And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella oooo_

_Cheap game, come take a look through my microscope_

_Trying to get girls with a band? Man you hella won't_

_Man you hella won't_

_(Salvation . . . dropping bags . . . yeah)_

_I'm gonna drop some bags_

_Only got thirty dollars in my wallet_

_I-I-I'm hunting; looking for a good one_

_This is freaking awesome_

_(Hook 2x)_

_I'll wear your grandma's clothes_

_I am fashionable_

_I'm in this big gray cloak_

_From some shop I found down the road_

_I'm gonna drop some bags_

_Only got thirty dollars in my wallet_

_I-I-I'm hunting; looking for a good one_

_This is freaking awesome_

_Is that your grandma's cloak?_

The song ended and everyone who was involved bowed while the rest just clapped.

"That was impressive." commented Gaara as he commanded his sand to turn off Kankuro's I-Pod.

"Why thank you." said Kankuro with a smirk as he took his video camera from Ryu.

"You do know what I'm still curious about?" asked Ryu as she looked around the room.

"What Ryu?" asked Izuka.

"Well, in "Thrift Shop", Macklemore says that his coat smells like R. Kelly's sheets. How would he know that?" asked the serpentine dragon.

The others gave her curious stares.

"How about we don't think about that ever again?" suggested Temari as she walked out the room.

"Agreed!" chorused everyone else.

End of Parody 27

**A/N: Did anyone else wonder about that or am I the only one? Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't think of a good song till "Thrift Shop" came along.**

"**Some Shop" is a parody of "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis featuring Wanz.**


	28. Parody 28: Viva la Vida

Parody 28: Viva la Vida

Gaara walked into the house he shared with his siblings and the Lady Sage to smell the familiar scent of cookies baking in the oven in the kitchen.

"I smell something delicious." mumbled Gaara with a slightly expectant look.

He took off his Kage robe and tunic, revealing the black t-shirt and dark grey pants he was wearing underneath, hung them in a nearby closet, and walked to the kitchen. Upon entry, he found Izuka mixing a bowl of cookie batter while a batch of cookies was already baking in the oven. She had a small smidge of cookie batter on her chin.

"Hey Izuka." said Gaara as he walked into the kitchen, looking around for any recently baked cookies, but his search was in vain as that no cookies were done yet.

"Hey Gaara, how was your day?" asked Izuka as she kept her attention on the mixing bowl in her hands.

"The usual," answered Gaara bluntly as he sat on a nearby stool. "What about you? How was your day?"

"Fine, but I recently learned that I'm in charge of baking all the chocolate chip and sugar cookies for the Academy bake sale tomorrow and I would like it for no one to interrupt me while I do this tonight." explained Izuka as she added some sugar into her mixture.

"So the kitchen is basically off limits tonight?" asked Gaara as he stood up from his chair.

"Yep; order take out for diner. Temari and Kankuro should be home any minute." added Izuka as she poured the cookie batter into a baking pan.

Gaara grabbed the phone that was connected to a nearby wall and exited the kitchen, but came back a few seconds later.

"Um Izuka?" asked Gaara as he walked up to the Lady Sage.

"What is it Gaara? I told you that I'm busy." said Izuka as she sent him a scowl.

"I know, but I just came back to tell you that you have a little bit of cake batter on your chin." answered Gaara as he pointed to her chin.

Izuka looked at him with a wide eyed look before touching her chin. When she brought her fingers to her face, it had cookie batter on it.

"This always happens to me when I bake." mumbled Izuka as she started to make another batch of cookie batter.

"Try not to let it happen again." advised Gaara as he walked back into the living room with the phone in hand.

He finished phoning in the order just in time to watch Temari and Kankuro walk in from the front door. Kankuro sniffed the air and his stomach instantly grumbled.

"Cookies" cried Kankuro hopefully as he started to walk to the kitchen, but Gaara's sand held him back.

"What the heck man? Let me at those cookies." cried Kankuro as he struggled in the grip of Gaara's sand.

"No can do Kankuro. Izuka's baking those cookies for the Academy bake sale tomorrow and she said she didn't want to be interrupted by anyone." answered Gaara as he walked up to his brother.

"Does that mean we can't go into the kitchen?" asked Temari as her stomach began to grumble.

"Yes" answered Gaara blankly as he turned to face the wind mistress.

"But I'm hungry!" complained Kankuro as he still struggled to break free from Gaara's sand.

"Go ahead if you want to get shocked, burned, or buried by Izuka. It's your life Kankuro." answered Gaara as he commanded his sand to let his brother go.

Kankuro turned to the kitchen doorway with a slightly worried look on his face. He turned to Temari and Gaara with a sheepish look on his face and crossed his arms.

"On second though, I like my life." answered Kankuro as he walked over to the sofa.

"So, what are we going to do about dinner?" asked Temari as she joined her brother on the sofa.

"I ordered dinner from that sushi restaurant down the street. It should be here in about thirty minutes." answered Gaara as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"I can't wait that long. I need food!" cried Kankuro with a slight pout.

"Try to do something that will take your mind off food." replied Temari coolly as she picked up the newspaper that was lying on the ground next to the sofa.

Kankuro's face expressed deep thought at his sister's suggestion. After five minutes of thinking, Kankuro yelled out "Eureka!" and ran upstairs. He returned a few minutes later with his signature I-Pod and video camera in hand.

"Who is parodying a song this time?" asked Gaara in his usual monotone as he didn't even bother to look at his brother as he walked over to the stereo.

"You are Gaara!" exclaimed Kankuro as he placed his I-Pod into the stereo dock.

"What am I supposed to sing this time?" asked Gaara, not even bothering to fight out of it.

"'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay." answered Kankuro as he turned on his camera and faced Gaara.

"That's a good song. Sing it Gaara!" exclaimed Temari happily as she crossed her arms.

"Fine," answered Gaara. "Start the music Kankuro."

"Will do!" answered Kankuro.

Kankuro channeled a chalk string to appear on his index finger. He launched the string over to the stereo's on button and managed to press play. Soon the familiar sounds of violins began to blare throughout the room. Gaara let out a sigh and began to sing.

_I used to rule the world_

_Thieves would cry when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep again_

_Kankuro's snoring is just a pain_

_I used to roll the rice_

_Feel the fear in my enemies' cries_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

"_Now the Fourth is dead! Long live the Fifth"_

_One minute I held the hat_

_Now the fan girls all attack_

_And I discovered that my building stands_

_Upon pillars of grain and pillars of sand_

_Hear Sunagakure's bells are ringing_

_ANBU Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my kunai and gourd_

_My dignitaries are all abroad_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you're on top, you'll never_

_Never have time alone_

_And that's even in your own home_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the gates to let me in_

_Shattered mirrors and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I've become_

_Crazy rebel leaders wait_

_For my head on a golden plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who wanted to be the Fifth?_

_Hear Sunagakure's bells are ringing_

_ANBU Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my kunai and gourd_

_My dignitaries are all abroad_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know my fan girls will call my name_

_Never have time alone_

_And that's even in my own home_

_Hear Sunagakure's bells are ringing_

_ANBU Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my kunai and gourd_

_My dignitaries are all abroad_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know my fan girls will call my name_

_Never have time alone_

_And that's even in my own home_

Kankuro and Temari applauded Gaara's performance just as their doorbell began to ring.

"That must be our food." said Gaara as he faced the hallway.

"I'll pay for the meal." volunteered Temari as she grabbed her purse and ran over to the front door.

"I'll get the plates." called Kankuro as he ran to the kitchen.

"Kankuro no!" exclaimed Gaara, but he was too late.

Kankuro was soon blown right out the door and landed in front of Gaara's feet.

"When you said Izuka didn't want to be interrupted while baking, you weren't kidding." commented Kankuro weakly as he looked up at his brother.

"Haven't you learned Kankuro? I never kid." replied Gaara as he knelt in front of his brother to stare him straight in the eye.

"Good to know." replied Kankuro as he gave Gaara a weak smile before promptly fainting on the ground.

End of Parody 28

**A/N: Please review**

**Birthdays**

**April 21: Retsu Unohana (Bleach)**


	29. Parody 29: Just Relax!

**Hi readers! Sorry I haven't** **updated this story for a long while, but I was feeling uninspired for a while and I took a break. But now I no longer am uninspred, so more parodies will be coming soon. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Parody 29: Just Relax

Temari and Izuka were sitting around their kitchen table, both playing an intense game of Go Fish as the afternoon flowed into nighttime.

"Got any Aces?" asked Izuka as she looked over her cards. Temari scowled as she handed her Ace of Hearts and Ace of Spades to the Lady Sage.

"Got any twos?" asked Temari as she shot her fellow blonde a curious.

"Go fish." said Izuka as she looked up to see Gaara walk into the room with his video camera in hand and his mini stereo system with his I-Pod in the dock in the other.

"Is it song parody time?" asked Temari as she put her cards face down on the table.

"Yep; guess which song was the most requested song from the fans." said Gaara as he walked over to sit next to Izuka.

"I'm going to go with Icona Pop's 'I Love It'." answered Temari as she collected all the cards into one pile.

"How'd you know?" asked Gaara as he shot his sister a surprised look.

"You are not the only one who checks the comments little brother." answered Temari as she shuffled the cards before putting them back in its box.

"And besides, Temari and I already came up with a parody for the song a few days ago. We just haven't performed it yet." added Izuka as she shot Gaara a knowing look.

"Why not?" asked Gaara as he narrowed his eyes at the two.

"You were the one that wanted us to take a break from the parodies for a while, so we decided to wait until you were good and ready for parodies before singing again." answered Temari as she put her card pack into her pocket.

"Are you good and ready for song parodies again?" asked Izuka as she raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. To tell you the truth, I actually missed doing this. Now, will you two please sing your parody for 'I Love It' for our fans?" asked Gaara as he turned his video camera on and pointed it at the two.

"Okay, but only because you said please little brother." answered Temari as she smirked at him.

"I may be the youngest sibling, but remember older sister, I out rank you and our brother. Speaking of brothers, where is that the numbskull anyway?" asked Gaara.

"Probably in his workshop; he won't be back for a while." answered Izuka as she played around with one of her braids.

"That should give us enough time to tape this parody. Are you two ready?" asked Gaara as he put his camera back to his face. Temari and Izuka nodded their heads yes, giving Gaara the signal to start the song. He turned on the stereo and the instrumental version of the song began to play. This was what the Lady Sage and wind mistress sang.

_I got this feeling on this busy day when you were gone_

_I walked into this very room. I watched you do your work._

_I threw your work into the trash and burned it to a crisp._

_I looked up right at your pale face_

_Just relax. Okay man?_

_Just relax!_

_I got this feeling on this busy day when you were gone_

_I walked into this very room. I watched you do your work._

_I threw your work into the trash and burned it to a crisp._

_I looked up right at your pale face_

_Just relax. Okay man?_

_Just relax!_

_You're doing paperwork. I'm relaxing okay?_

_You want me to do work, but I really can't babe_

_You're so damn hard to please, you really need to eat_

_You're a January boy while I'm October chic_

_Just relax!_

_Just relax!_

_I got this feeling on this busy when you were gone_

_I walked into this very room. I watched you do your work._

_I threw your work into the trash and burned it to a crisp_

_I looked up right at your pale face_

_Just relax! Okay man?_

_Just relax! Okay man? Okay man?_

_Just relax! You're a spaz!_

_Just relax!_

_You're doing paperwork. I'm relaxing okay?_

_You want me to do work, but I really can't babe_

_You're so damn hard to please, you really need to eat_

_You're a January boy, but I'm October chic_

_Just relax! Okay man?_

_Just relax! Okay man? You're a spaz!_

_Just relax! Okay man?_

_Just relax! Okay man? You're a spaz!_

_Just relax!_

_Okay man?_

Temari and Izuka bowed when they were finished as Gaara turned off his camera and his stereo.

"How was that?" asked Temari as she crossed her arms.

"Why do I have the feeling that parody was directed at me?" asked Gaara as he crossed his arms and scowled at the two blondes. Temari and Izuka shot each other sharp looks before turning to the young Kazekage.

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Izuka answered bluntly as she got up from her seat and walked out the room.

"You have nothing on us." added Temari as she followed the Lady Sage out the door just as Kankuro walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gaara's stereo and video camera in the redhead's hands.

"I missed a song parody didn't I?" asked Kankuro as he narrowed his eyes at Gaara.

"Yes, yes you dd." answered Gaara as he got up from his seat.

"I see. Well, you go upload that video. I'll just go to the kitchen and grab some candy bars. I'm beat." said Kankuro as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fatass" muttered Gaara under his breath as he walked out the room, never noticing that Kankuro heard him and was shooting daggers right at him as he left the room.

**Please review and leave song suggestions!**

"**I Love it" belongs to Icona Pop and their associates. "Just Relax" is my parody for it!**


	30. Parody 30: Cups (Matsuri's Version)

Parody 30: Cups (Matsuri's Version)

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" asked Gaara as he walked down the staircase to see the puppeteer pacing around the living room with a frantic look on his face.

"Matsuri is coming over in ten minutes and I want to ask her to sing a parody for YouTube, but I can't figure out a good song for her to use." answered Kankuro as he crossed his arms as he continued to pace around.

"You want Matsuri to sing a parody? Can she even sing?" asked Gaara as he crossed his arms as he sat in one of the living room recliners.

"Yes she can! She can sing like an angel. I thought you knew that." said Kankuro as he momentarily stopped pacing to sneak a look at his brother.

"She may be my student, but when it comes to things like singing, she has never told me about it. Ever." said Gaara as he looked at Kankuro. A sharp bang from the kitchen got the brothers' attention and they both turned to see Izuka walk into the room with one of Gaara's baby cacti in hand.

"Hi Izuka and what are you doing with my cactus?" asked Gaara as he raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Saving it's life!" answered Izuka as she sat down on the couch, still with the potted plant in hand. "I was busy meditating in the backyard when I felt someone's presence near me. I opened my eyes to see one of your crazy fan girls trying to steal this cactus."

"And you didn't let her?" asked Kankuro as he scratched his hair, gaining a cold look from Gaara in return. "What? They're just cacti."

"They're not just cacti. They're my cacti, and no one is going to take my cacti away from me." answered Gaara as he commanded his sand to take the plant from Izuka's hands. "Thank you Izuka."

"You're welcome Gaara. So, what were you guys talking about before I walked in here/" asked Izuka as she raised an eyebrow.

"Matsuri is coming over here in a few minutes to sing a parody for us, but I haven't decided what song for her to parody yet." said Kankuro as he went back to pacing around the room.

"Don't worry! I got you covered. I called Matsuri a few hours ago and suggested a song for her, since she was panicking that she didn't have a song yet to parody yesterday. She told me she liked the idea and said she would go right to work before hanging up" said Izuka with a shrug. Kankuro squealed for joy and ran over to the Lady Sage, picking her up for a giant bear hug, taking her and Gaara completely by surprise.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Kankuro as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"Kankuro . . . let . . . go . . . of me!" said Izuka as her air supply was beginning to cut off, but Kankuro's yells of joy blocked out any chance for him to hear her pleas.

"Kankuro, let my girlfriend go!" said Gaara in a cold voice as he shot the puppeteer a cold stare to boot, but Kankuro still didn't hear him. He looked up at Izuka to see that all the pain she felt was right there on her face.

"Sorry . . . Kankuro." choked out Izuka as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, a big shroud of electricity covered the two. It did no harm to Izuka since she was the one that summoned it, but it did a lot of harm to Kankuro. The puppeteer instantly let the Lady Sage go and yelled out in pain. The electric shroud suddenly disappeared just as fast as it reappeared and the two ninjas collapsed, Izuka landing on the couch while Kankuro fell to the floor.

"Are you two okay?" asked Gaara as he briskly walked up to them.

"I'll be fine. I just really wanted to breathe again." cried Izuka in between coughs.

"What was that for Izuka? I was just showing my thanks!" said Kankuro as he sent Izuka an accusatory glare.

"You almost choked me to death with your bear hug of doom!" Izuka deadpanned as she stared at the puppeteer coldly. Kankuro was about to answer back rather timidly, but a knock on the door stopped his train of thought.

"That must be Matsuri." said Gaara as he wrapped a comforting arm around Izuka as she got over her coughing fit.

"I'll get it!" cried Kankuro as he ran toward the door. After a few minutes of mindless flirting that could be heard from the foyer passed, Kankuro and Matsuri walked into the living room hand in hand.

"Ready for your parody debut?" asked Izuka as she checked to make sure her ribs weren't cracked.

"Yep! Thanks for suggesting "Cups" by Anna Kendrick Izuka. It was a really good idea." answered Matsuri as she took a seat on the recliner.

"Who's Anna Kendrick?" asked Gaara out of curiosity.

"She's the girl played Jessica in the "Twilight" movies." answered Izuka with a shrug.

"I thought you hated vampire movies." said Kankuro as he took his video camera and his I-Pod out his pocket.

"Temari and Ryu forced me to watch all five of those movies. At one time." said Izuka as a distraught look came over her face. "Never again will I watch them. I'll just stick to the books."

"Anyway . . ." said Kankuro as he put his I-Pod in the stereo dock. "Are you ready to sing your parody Matsuri?"

"Hell yeah!" cried Matsuri. "Play that song Puppet Boy!"

Kankuro scowled at Matsuri when she called him Puppet Boy, which made Izuka slightly chuckle while Gaara was trying not to smirk. Soon enough, the instrumental version of "Cups" began to blare from the stereo speakers, making everyone go quiet in an instant. It was Matsuri who spoke next.

_I'm all ready & Konoha bound_

_Two flasks of water for the trip_

_And I sure would hate to go all alone_

_I would rather just stay right at home_

_When I'm home, when I'm home_

_I would rather just stay at home_

_I would all miss all the sand_

_I would miss all the fans, Oh_

_I would rather just stay at home_

_I'm all ready & Konoha bound_

_It has some pretty sights_

_It got forests, it got flowers_

_It's got ninjas and rain showers_

_But it would be better if it has puppet users_

_But I'm home, I'm home_

_I'm going to Konoha, but I'm still home_

_I would miss all the sand_

_I would miss all the fans, Oh_

_I would rather just stay at home_

Gaara and Izuka clapped for Matsuri once she was done while Kankuro put everything away, doing so with a small tear in his eyes.

"What did you guys think?" asked Matsuri as she felt a sudden wave of shyness and worry come over her.

"It was . . . impressive." said Gaara with a nod of his head, gaining a smile from Matsuri in an instant.

"That was beautiful." said Kankuro, who managed to wipe a tear from his eyes without anyone noticing.

"I'm impressed, but your song reminded me of something. Don't you have to leave out with Temari today for a mission to Konoha?" asked Izuka as she raised a blonde eyebrow. Matsuri instantly paled and jumped out of her seat.

"TEMARI'S GOING TO KILL ME! I'M LATE! SEE YA LATER!" yelled Matsuri as she ran for the door.

"She must have been focusing on the parody so much, she never realized she was leaving out today." said Izuka with a sigh.

"So in a way, it's Kankuro's fault." said Gaara as he looked at the puppeteer.

"Yeah Gaara, always blame me." mumbled the puppeteer as he took his stuff and walked out the room.

"What did I day?" asked Gaara in complete disbelief as he looked at the Lady Sage.

"The truth." answered Izuka as she crossed her arms. "Only the truth."

**Please review!  
"Cups" belongs to Anna Kendrick. "Cups: Matsuri's Version" is the parody for it.**

**Leave song suggestions!**


End file.
